I Walk The Line
by Ellie 5192
Summary: Sequel to 100 Days of Night. S/J EST. Now that Sam and Jack are back on Earth they have to fight. Fight the rumours, fight the doubts, and fight against those who would use their relationship against them. They never expected it to be easy. And it's not.
1. Return

_Because I hate making you all wait! =D_

After eleven months, a sprained ankle, a near death experience and the exploration of pre-existing feelings, they are finally home. But if they thought those months were hard, they have no idea. Sometimes enemies are closer than you think. And how could they expect this to be any easier than watching each other from afar?

_This story follows directly after 100 Days of Night. You need to have read that one to get it. To those who have followed me here… I thank you one thousand times over. The rating for this one is a little higher, just because I'm not making it so light and innocent as the last- mostly language and 'other' situations. And the further we get into the story the more OOC they'll get… just because we won't be keeping in canon. In my head that's understandable, but let me know what you think._

_I got the personal info on our character from Stargate Wiki. My god, that sight is good! And the original airdate for 100 Days was in 2000, so I'm going by the assumption that the show is set the same year and the following year._

_As always, mistakes are my own, this is un-beta'd, I don't own them and I hope you enjoy the next installment._

They're beamed from the Tollan ship straight into the gateroom, right in the middle of the ramp as though they've just come through the Stargate on a routine mission. Jack looks up at the control room. There, in the window, he can see faces he hasn't seen in almost a year. Teal'c, looking stoic as ever, seems relieved to see them. He can't quite tell. Daniel, his hair a little different, his face a little more mature, is still hardly changed. Jack can see he's spent the last few months buried in books. The soldier that had been developing in him these last few years has faded a little. He's smiling wide. General Hammond is standing there grinning too.

But it's the fourth face that surprises him.

Jacob.

He's standing the other side of Hammond, clearly relieved, though Jack's not so presumptuous to think it's for him. The man's daughter is standing next to him, tanned, fit, healthy. Her hair's grown longer, her hands are worn from days in the fields, her face has seen a little more sun this past year. But she's alive. And in better shape than they ever dreamed possible. This he knows. Had it been him left waiting, he'd have thought the worst too.

"Welcome back Colonel, Major. It's… well… damn good to see you"

And though they both smile wide and laugh a little at the sentiment and return one of their own, the use of their ranks still stings.

They make their way towards the observation room, but three of the four meet them in the hallway. Daniel hugs Sam tight first while Teal'c clasps Jack's arm. Daniel is all but pushed out of the way by Jacob, who shows a little more emotion than any of them are used to.

"Good to see you, kiddo" he says to her quietly.

"You too Dad" she says, and despite her fear about Jacob's reaction to them as a couple, Jack can tell she is ecstatic to hug him again. When they part she leans up and hugs Teal'c, though she is quickly back by her dad's side.

Daniel turns to Jack, and before the older man can say a word, he's in a tight hug, a firm hand slapping him on the back. Maybe the soldier strength hasn't left- just got buried a little.

Jack returns the gesture.

It's nice to have this to come home to. It's been a while.

They all proceed up the stairs to the control room, and then up again to the briefing room. Janet can wait, it's decided.

"What took you so long?" Jacob asks before the official briefing starts. They seem to find seats at the table without thinking about it. Even after almost a year, it's still second nature to act as one unit.

Sam shrugs in answer. Jacob looks at Jack for the answer, but Jack also shrugs. Four weeks on their ship and they never though to ask the Tollan what took them so long.

They were otherwise preoccupied.

The briefing is a long one, though it feels more like a conversation than a briefing. Hammond doesn't bother to bring them into line. He's just as enthusiastic. They all cut across each other and but in and joke in a way that Jack almost forgot existed. Irony, sarcasm, wit- these were all lacking in normal Edoran humour.

If any of them notice the way Sam and Jack act around each other- if it's different or more comfortable somehow- they don't say. Maybe it's been just long enough for them to not notice the changes yet. Maybe they're being discrete. Whatever the reason, Jack is thankful. He'd like to have the conversation with George alone in his office first, not out in the open for any Tom Dick or Harry to listen in on.

By the end they've all agreed on drinks, O'Malley's, seven. Jacob is welcome. Janet had better clear them… and her schedule.

With the smallest looks Jack has confirmed a private conversation with Hammond in his office. The group breaks up and wishes each other well before they see each other that night. Apparently they got back to Earth at mid-day, local time. They'll learn later that it's the 2nd of August.

It's gonna take a little while to correct their body clocks.

Jack follows Hammond into his office and notices the surprise on his face when Sam follows them and closes the door. The two of them hadn't discussed this little dance, but it seems to have choreographed itself. Both officers stand in front of Hammond's desk as he sits, and wait for him to offer the chairs in front. He does, and they sit, neither of them looking particularly comfortable.

Hammond just watches them for a moment as they both look anywhere but at the man in front of them.

They've come home. They have no injuries, no illnesses, and no belongings that they didn't leave with. They're in one piece, and if it weren't for her longer hair and his three-day scruff, they'd be unchanged, as though it hasn't been eleven months since they were last in his office. But something is off. Something is different. Something has definitely changed. And he's not sure whether he should jump for joy or break down in tears. Because he's been waiting for years for something like this to come and bite him in the ass.

It finally has.

Oh, what will he tell Jacob?

"Something the two of you needed to discuss with me that you couldn't mention in front of the others?"

Jack looks up. His eyes flick to Sam, but the motion is too swift for him to get anything from it.

"Actually… there is"

Hammond looks at Sam, but she's looking at her hands on her lap. Surely they aren't doing this to him now.

"Concerning?"

"Our working relationship" says Sam quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

Oh God, they _are_ doing this to him.

"What about your working relationship?" Hammond asks Jack. Anyone who knows him knows it's a hesitant inquisition, screaming 'Don't-tell-me!!!'

"It's… complicated"

"Changed", corrects Sam.

"Yeah. Changed. See, we… ah…"

"Jack, spit it out"

The suspense is killing him.

"Sir, our relationship has changed", says Sam with newfound confidence, meeting his eyes squarely, her soldier personal firmly in place.

"I see", he sighs and rubs a hand over his face, leaning back into his chair. "Changed how, may I ask?"

"Sir, we respectfully request special dispensation with regard to AFI 36-2909"

Hammond exhales loudly and thoroughly. Yep. They're doing this to him good and proper.

"I see"

"If it's not possible, I request to be transferred to the labs, reporting…"

"Major" says Hammond, cutting her off, holding up a hand.

Both younger officers look down, Jack stealing a glance at Sam. Neither of them could tell if his interference was his dismissal or just trying to process the news. There are a few moments as they all wait for the verdict. Sam refuses to look at Jack, despite knowing he's staring at the side of her face. She has to uphold the soldier persona to get through this.

"How long?" says Hammond after an eternity of silence. It's not supposed to be an intrusive question, but he needs to know what he's up against.

"Ah…" Jack looks up to the ceiling, counting the months in his head.

"Over seven months, Sir" answers Sam without hesitation.

Hey, he never claimed to be better at math than her. Still, he admires her guts. She's looking Hammond square in the eye.

"I take it this change is of an… intimate… nature?"

"Yes Sir"

He looks at Jack, knowing what most CO's would ask right about now. He doesn't bother. He knows them both too well. Besides, Jack wouldn't be in the room if this weren't a mutual development. Plus, anyone can see that there's a familiarity between him and her that goes beyond friendship.

Hammond sighs, and finally decides there's no point delaying the inevitable.

"Very well. I shall discuss it with the President. He's been eager for news on you two"

Both Sam and Jack are mildly surprised at that. They watch him go into General mode.

"But as far as I'm concerned, any past or present actions on your part which contradict or breach the regulations AFI 36-2909 are hereby dismissed, and you are relieved of any sections which impede or inhibit any immediate relationship which would otherwise be deemed inappropriate or unbecoming"

Their faces visibly relax, but they wait for the 'but'.

"However…"

Same as a 'but'.

"… I am placing the two of you on a probationary period, during which your conduct on missions, on base- and anywhere else that you are conducting Air Force business- will be closely monitored by your fellow team members and myself. Should I find any indication that the cohesion of your team or the successful completion of missions is compromised, I will be forced to take immediate action against you both"

They relax completely, and when they look at Hammond, could see him fighting back a smile. They fight their own, just because they know he won't pull them up for it.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir" they reply in unison. Sam can't help but smile just a little, and Jack's wearing his trademark grin.

"Good. If worst comes to worst, I may transfer Major Carter to the labs. If there's to be any reports made, I want you two to know they won't come from me. However, I trust you will both be as professional as you've always been. I don't need to remind you what's at stake"

"Understood General" says Jack, and he's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Now, I suggest you prepare what you're going to say tonight at O'Malley's. Lord knows Dr. Jackson is not as patient as I am"

They stand and salute the General, the movement sharp but their expressions anything but straight military. With a gesture to his door he dismisses them and they go to leave.

"Oh, and Major"

Sam turns at the doorframe and raises her eyebrows in question.

"Don't forget Jacob is going to be there"

Jack almost laughs. Her face visibly drains of colour, her knuckles tighten on the doorframe and her expression turns to pure fear. He thinks that perhaps she's not so good at poker when her father is involved. If Jack knows Jacob at all, he knows that Jacob would have approved the relationship if given the time to draw his own conclusions. This situation might be pushing it.

"Oh God"

Both men laugh at that. How could they not?

"I mean… ah… yes Sir"

With that she turns and walks right past Jack, her head down, going straight for the elevator. Jack follows wordlessly, amused by her actions. He should be more scared, but for the moment, one of them has to keep their head. They step in the elevator together and Jack presses the button for the infirmary. Sam spins to face him.

"He's gonna kill me. NO! He's gonna kill _you_. And skin you, and hang your head on his wall. Then lock me in my room 'till I'm old and ugly"

"Sam"

"Oh, this is bad, this is very, _very_ bad"

"Sam"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to him?"

"Sam"

"We are fucked. Totally and utterly fucked, five ways"

"Last night was only three, if I counted right"

She finally stops at that and looks at him as though she only just realized he's there with her. Then she blushes, because she realizes he's right. They were a little over-excited last night.

"Oh God" she groans, hanging her head in her hand.

Despite the cameras everywhere Jack places a hand on her shoulder. It's platonic enough to go unnoticed.

"We'll be fine", he says.

It's then that she realizes that every time he uses that tone she believes him. He could have said she was a goat and the floor was bright fuchsia, and she would have believed him. His faith is a comfort. Sure, she knows he's afraid of her dad. Not afraid of what he'll do to him- he's not a sixteen year old anymore- but more afraid of what he'll lose if Jacob doesn't approve. The two men are friends, if you could call it that. Jack respects Jacob and knows that it's mutual. He wants Jacob to approve because, for all his snarking at clichés, he was raised right and needs the father's approval. Because he knows that it would crush Sam if Jacob didn't approve. He'd seen her after their little meeting in Washington- after he first met Jacob. She'd been so upset that her father didn't understand her position that it had taken her weeks to get out of her funk.

This is important to the both of them, and they want to do it right.

They step out of the elevator at the infirmary and give each other one more fleeting look. Nothing else needs to be said until tonight. Maybe Jack will even be nice and invite the needle-wielding, Napoleonic power-monger. She's Sam's friend after all.

It occurs to Jack, as he's skimming over his chart while waiting for Sam, that they missed both their birthdays. Pity. If either of them noticed, they hadn't brought it up at all. Sam had turned 32 in December and he was- dear God- 48. Going on 49.

Maybe I should ask her again about the whole age thing, he thinks. But not tonight. They've got more important things to worry about.

_Next up: Meet the father… and tell the friends… Uh-oh._


	2. Reaction

_Wow! Sorry for the wait. Between Christmas and work and watching my Stargate SG-1 10 Season box-set that I got for Christmas… I just haven't had five minutes!_

_I've received a lot of positive feedback about how quick the sequel was, and I wanted to explain. See, I wasn't really going to do a sequel. I was just gonna have one long story. But then I realised that once our two got back to Earth, the story wouldn't really have anything to do with the episode 100 Days, which defeated the purpose of that title altogether. Then I realised that the story could be split right in the middle… so that's what I did._

_Anyway, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for the wait, but it's Christmas time, which is always busy in my house =D I'll be maintaining that sort of 'connected-oneshot' feel about this story as in the first, each chapter being it's own little issue… It's my preferred writing style. Also, I may experiment with p.o.v and tense (as in the first chapter) but not too much. I'm not that adventurous. _

_As always, enjoy, and to those people who leave the kindest reviews, it truly means the world to me. Thank you one hundred times!_

Sjsj

The bar was packed, but as soon as the owner saw them he ushered them to a table with a big cardboard sign saying 'Reserved'. It was homemade, and either Daniel had befriended the bottle since they'd been gone, or he'd called ahead and asked for a huge favour. They were regulars. It was their prerogative. If Jacob seemed surprised by the fact, he didn't let on.

They ordered a round of drinks ("You have no idea how much I missed beer!") and before long were chatting away over a bowl of chips, waiting for their meals. Sam and Jack had gone home to their respective houses from the base- houses that had been lovingly cared for by Daniel and Janet- and had changed, car-pooling on the way to the bar. Really, it was an excuse to discuss their attack strategy for breaking the news of their relationship, but it seemed innocent enough. It occurred to Jack that nobody had checked to make sure he still knew how to drive his car. Weren't there rules about stuff like that?

It was good to talk to their friends again after so long. It surprised them that so much had happened without them there and yet neither Daniel nor Teal'c seemed to have got themselves into much trouble- A rogue NID member had been caught within the SGC, Daniel had gone after the child of his wife and her captor, a whole slew of SGC personnel had been kidnapped by Thor and had rid his ship of metal bugs ("Don't worry Sam, we saved some pieces for you") and Daniel's former girlfriend had become a goa'uld. Quite a year without the two officers around. Since SG-1 had been on stand-down until they got back, there had thankfully been very few off-world disasters involving their friends, though another team had been mind-stamped while underground and another had helped the tok'ra out with some nifty little arm-bands. Apparently, according to Daniel, Thor had wanted only O'Neill to help with the problem on his ship- and perhaps Sam- but given they weren't around, he had been forced to take half the base instead, with the hope that more minds would help him develop a way to destroy these 'replicators'.

Jacob listened in with as much enthusiasm as Sam and Jack, apparently enjoying the discussion of someone else's politics rather than his own.

During dinner Jack had given Sam a look, and she knew he wanted to talk to the guys… all the guys. It had taken him twenty minutes, but he finally managed to convince Sam in the car that _he _should be the one to tell her Dad. He wanted to make Jacob understand that this was not him taking advantage- it was real. Sam hadn't liked that idea one bit. She was afraid that her Dad's reaction might upset Jack (correction, she _knew_ his reaction would upset Jack) but she was also deeply moved by Jack's conviction.

As soon as dinner was finished Jack made his move, and Sam wished they had more time.

"Jake, can I see you outside for a bit?"

"Uh, sure"

Both men got up and the other's followed them with their eyes to the door.

"Wonder what that's about" said Daniel.

"Ah… about the same thing that I'm gonna tell you guys" said Sam sheepishly

"Which is?"

"Ah… see… well…"

"Sam. Just spit it out"

Something in his tone made her think fleetingly that perhaps her and Jack hadn't been so subtle.

"Co-Jack and I… are, well… together"

Daniel blinked. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Daniel blinked again. And again.

"Together… how?"

"Together"

"_Together _together?"

Sam nodded, suddenly finding her beer very interesting.

"Wow… I mean… wow. Though, well, it makes sense, I suppose, in a way"

"Indeed"

"Really?" asked Sam, expecting more of a reaction.

"Well, yeah. You've been close these last few years. We all have. You got stranded together and I image it must have been hard having only one other person from earth there…"

"Better than none"

"True. It makes sense that you two would… gravitate towards each other"

"You think that's what it is?" asked Sam, wondering if perhaps Daniel was right about it simply being a natural attraction because of similarities they shared while on Edora.

"Oh, I'm not saying that was all. Obviously you two had… something… before. Otherwise you wouldn't have. But… it makes sense that you have… now"

"Indeed"

Sam let out a breath and looked up, then down, then back up again.

"General Hammond knows. He says we can stay on the same team so long as it doesn't jeopardise missions or team dynamic… but… we wanted to ask you guys before we go back to the old SG-1"

"Why?"

"Well… we don't want it to be weird. Or for _us_ to change how the team works. We work well the way we are, and we don't want you guys to feel put out or… weird… because of us"

"Sam, I know we'll be fine. You guys are military, and while that sometimes annoys the crap outta me, it will work in your favour. If General Hammond trusts your judgement, who are we to judge?"

Sam smiled in gratitude.

Suddenly there was a gunshot from outside.

Sjsjsjsjsjsjs- _Ten minutes earlier… Jack and Jacob…_

The two men walked out into the fresh night. The parking lot was half full- mostly regulars- and they stopped right near Jack's truck which was just a few spots from the door.

"Going somewhere?" asked Jacob, half amused half curious.

"No"

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Jack, don't start me. You brought _me _out here"

"Right"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And why was it that you brought me out here?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to that"

"Waiting for that last beer to kick in?"

"More like the earth to swallow me"

Jacob laughed despite his agitation. He always enjoyed a good banter with Jack.

"Spit it out"

"Jake… you're really not gonna like what I have to say"

"Why? Is it about Sam?"

"Yeah… a bit"

"What? Is she in trouble? Did something happen on the planet?"

"No, she's not in trouble… but something happened on the planet"

Jacob gave a look that told Jack to cut the crap and spit it out. Jack steeled himself, let his military side make him strong and looked Jacob in the eye.

"I'd… like your blessing to… date your daughter"

Jacob blinked. Then frowned. Then blinked again. Clearly he was trying to tell if Jack was being serious or if this was one dumb, sick joke.

"Excuse me?" he asked lowly.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. But surely I must have heard wrong. Because I could have sworn I just heard you say you'd like my permission to date your direct subordinate"

"No. I asked for your _blessing _to date _your daughter_", said Jack with gusto, making sure Jacob understood where he was coming from.

Jacob took a breath and paced back for a moment, trying to understand what was happening.

"Are you _insane_?!"

"Possibly"

He'd been called worse.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to her career? To _both _of you? Not that I'm particularly concerned about _you_ at this moment. You could both be locked up. And how _dare_ you come to _me_- a man who knows the regs better than anyone. I'm in the right mind to kick your ass Jack O'Neill"

"I'll take that as a no"

"You _are_ certifiably insane, and for that alone I _am_ gonna kick your ass" said Jacob, gaining on Jack, pulling up his sleeves.

Both men knew that even with his better knees Jacob was no match for Jack's skills. He didn't come close, but boy was it clear what emotion he was feeling.

"Jake, please"

"Don't you 'Jake' me! You have some nerve coming in here with some crazy hair-brained idea like that. Did you even consider what it would do to your future? That is, if you were even good enough for her to have one!"

"You know, that's what I said"

"Don't you _dare_ try to pin this idea on Sam"

"Not the idea- the 'you could have someone better' part. But she wouldn't listen"

"Oh really!"

"And, we already talked to George"

"You _WHAT_!!!"

"It's his choice, is it not?"

"You went to General Hammond without first asking _me_?"

"Well, I thought it might win some points if you knew that he was okay with it"

"Win _points_? This is not a betting table. You are not gambling _points_ here Jack, you are gambling my daughter's entire military future- a dream she has been working on her _entire_ life. Don't you start with the points, or I really _will _try to kick your ass"

"Jake, look. I know it looks bad, but…"

"When did this start?"

Jack sighed. Here we go.

"Jack. I asked you a question. When did your torrid affair with my daughter start?"

Jack winced as he answered. "Seven months ago"

Jacob was too angry to speak. He turned away and started pacing.

Suddenly there was a gunshot.

_DUN DUN DUN!!!!_

_Okay, so I'm gonna upload again very soon… tell me what you thought of the initial reactions. Don't worry… there will be more discussions! =D_


	3. Resolution

_Mwahahaha I couldn't help myself. Man, you guys get so worried! Am I__ really that unpredictable? Surely you know that I can never have too big a crisis? I'm a sap with these two… =D Thanks for all the reviews. I should leave cliffies more often =D_

Jack and Jacob dived behind Jack's truck. They looked around and quickly discovered their shooter- two carloads of young adults were circling each other, both with handguns hanging out the window. The half-full parking lot gave them plenty of room to fight their little battle, and Jack realised he and Jacob had been right in the middle of them.

"You okay?" asked Jack over his shoulder.

"Jack, I'm fine… but you're not"

Jack looked to his side where Jacob was pointing. A dark stain was forming on his top.

"Ah, crap"

Both men looked up when they saw a woman and two men running towards them.

"Damn it" muttered Jack.

Jacob looked at him, then back to the figures. He was a little moved by the sentiment towards the team, but he hadn't forgotten his anger.

"Carter!" yelled Jack, his tone of voice suggesting he was not happy she was out there.

Three more shots rang out, though it wasn't clear which car was firing them. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all ducked behind a row of cars and made their way to Jack's truck. A few more shots were let off. It was clear that none of the troublemakers wanted to actually hit anything, but they were still firing into the open, and people were still at risk.

"You okay?" asked Sam, her eyes darting from her father to her lover.

"I'm fine, but Jack's been hit"

Sam's eyes flew to Jack.

"Flesh wound"

"We gotta get you to the SGC" she replied immediately, seeing the small stain at his side.

Suddenly there was another shot, louder this time. They looked to the door to find the owner of the bar holding a shotgun that was pointing at the air. Both cars screeched off without hesitation. The small crowd in the doorway went back inside as the owner made sure the group outside were okay. With a wave and a smile he was dismissed, albeit a little reluctantly.

"We need to get you to the SGC" Sam said again, making it clear that Jack's health was now her main priority.

"I'll get the bill and drive Teal'c back with me" said Daniel, getting up and starting towards the bar with a worried look at Jack.

"I'm coming with you two", said Jacob to Sam, giving them both a look.

Sam nodded, knowing that she had no choice in the matter. It was now time to face her father. They quickly got Jack in the back of his truck, though he insisted he was fine. Sam got in the driver's seat while her Dad got in the passenger seat. They started for the mountain in relative silence.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" asked Sam quietly, ignoring the look Jack gave her in the rear-view mirror.

"What's there to say?"

Sam winced at the disappointed tone in Jacob's voice. Jack winced in response to seeing her wince. He could say later it was the pain in his side, should anyone notice.

"There's a lot to say, Dad" she said even quieter.

"And right now I'm just a little too… shocked to say anything"

"You're obviously not happy", said Sam, more as a statement than a question.

"What the hell do you think?"

"You know we already talked to Hammond?"

"Sam, that's got nothing to do with anything. George is only one of many who have to approve it, hypothetically. That is, if it were even a good idea in the first place"

"Who says it isn't? Who are you to say it's not?"

Jacob looked out the window, not wanting to get into a huge fight now, and a little proud that she stood up to him so blatantly. He was grappling with a mix of both anger and happiness. He was furious that his daughter had chosen the one person she technically wasn't allowed to have, especially given what it could do to her military career. But at the same time he was thrilled for her. He'd wanted her to get a life for years- ever since that Jonas guy had finally been given the well-deserved boot. Jack stayed quiet in the back seat, knowing it was now up to father and daughter to sort things out.

Jacob sighed as they pulled up at the SGC, a waiting medical team ready to go.

"I really hope you two know what the hell you're doing, because I don't"

It wasn't his approval- not yet. But it was close. They'd take close.

They entered the lift together, Sam's hand holding Jack's on the gurney. Jacob noticed, but didn't say anything. He was too busy studying the way Sam looked at Jack, her other hand resting lightly on his shoulder in the relative privacy of the lift. Had it been anyone else, he would have been ecstatic for her- she clearly loved him. But he was still her CO, and in Jacob's eyes that could only end badly for both of them.

Janet met them at the door to the infirmary, having been held up at the SGC with Siler and therefore unable to make dinner. She gave him a once over and decided he needed stitches. Thankfully the bullet only grazed his side.

Sam and Jacob waited outside as they wheeled Jack into a private room where Janet could do her work. Sam crossed her arms and refused to meet her Dad's eyes. She heard him sigh behind her but refused to turn around.

"How could you let this happen, Sam?" asked Jacob sadly.

"We didn't 'let' _anything_ happen. We made it happen. Our choice"

"Before Edora, did…"

"Don't go there. You know Jack and I too well to start asking those questions" she said angrily, still not turning around.

"Then why the hell…"

"We were gone ten months Dad", she said, spinning around. "Ten months. Eleven, if you count our time on the Tollan ship"

"Which is why I can't help but think…"

"That there was something before?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the lack of trust her father was showing. "Well, you're right"

Jacob's eyes went wide.

"We never, _never_ acted on it. _Ever_. But it was there all right. And it wasn't going anywhere. And when you're stuck on a planet light-years from home, for God knows _how_ long, with the one person you aren't supposed to love, things happen"

Sam turned her back again. She was worried tears would start to fall. She was furious.

"Is that how you feel?" asked Jacob quietly.

Sam nodded, holding back tears, aware of what she had revealed.

"I love him, Dad", she whispered.

"You love him?"

She turned around nodding. "Yeah. I love him. And nothing you or General Hammond or anyone else says is going to change that"

"And Jack…"

"Jack loves me. Even offered to retire if they said no to our relationship. Not that I would have let him"

"He offered to retire?" asked Jacob, raising an eyebrow.

"He retired once, he was willing to do it again. We both knew he wouldn't- Hammond would never let him, and I wouldn't either. But the point is, he offered"

They both looked away for a moment.

"I said that if things get really bad, I could go to the labs… maybe even retire myself and stay on as a civilian…"

"The hell you will!"

"Dad!"

"No. I've seen you work too long and too hard for the Air Force for you to throw it all away for…"

"_Happiness_? A future? A life?"

"It's not worth your career, Sam"

"Why? Because I don't have a ring on my finger? Because for once in my life I did something without you first making sure it was 'acceptable'?"

"That's not fair"

"No, what's not fair is you sitting there telling me that my career is more important when…"

She stopped and sniffed, cocking her head to the side, letting one tear fall.

"When I know for a fact you would have throw it all away for just one more day with Mom"

Jacob looked away in shame, knowing that she was right. It was true. As important as his job had been to him, he had always been most happy when he was home with his wife and children. The death of his wife had left a hole that had never been filled, and never would be. To this day he still resented that his duty as an Air Force Officer had come in the way of his duty as Husband and Father. Mark had, in many ways, been right to blame him for her death.

"You're right. I would have given it all up for the chance to be with your mother. If I knew then what I know now… But that doesn't change the fact that you two work in the same chain of command"

"And General Hammond has cleared us"

"But others won't"

"Dad, don't you think by now we know the meaning of the word 'discretion'? We work in the most secret facility on the planet, for cryin' out loud"

"You can't always be discrete, Sam"

"Say we break this off", she said, deciding to take a leaf out of Jack's book and go with the smart-ass approach. "Who's to say it will be any different? The feelings aren't going anywhere, Dad. They still might compromise our judgement in the field, even if I'm not sleeping in his bed"

Jacob winced at the biting tone she adopted.

"And in that case, I'll still be transferred to the labs- which, by the way, is not so bad in my eyes- and then we'd be out of the chain of command and we'd probably get back together anyway. Either way, the end result is the same"

There was a moment of silence as Jacob, with a little nudge from Selmak, finally admitted defeat. Not that he was going to admit it today.

"You really aren't going to reconsider, are you?"

"I've had seven months to reconsider, Dad. If it was going to happen, don't you think we would have done it before getting home and telling everyone?"

Jacob nodded as he turned away, looking at the door. She had a fair point. So far all his arguments had been covered by good answers. He was even a little impressed that Jack had been the one to say the first word. It was testament to his character- a character Jacob had already come to like in recent years.

The only problem was he knew very little about the man other than he loved the Simpson's, was sarcastic a hell and always tried to act with honour and dignity, despite his past. Jacob had only ever seen the soldier, and it was that same mistake that had led to problems with Jonas Hanson- ignoring the other side of a person.

Mind you, Jack was a far cry from Jonas.

"Fine"

Sam whipped around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Hey, I still don't like this", added Jacob, holding up his finger. "I still think you're being unbelievably dense for the first time in your life… but I get what you're saying. You're right. It's too late to change anything now. Only time will tell…"

"You're… you're okay with this? With us?"

"No. I'm not okay. But I'm willing to be convinced otherwise"

Sam hugged him suddenly, and despite his anger and scepticism, he couldn't help but hug her back. She was still his daughter, and he'd learned long ago the danger of pushing his children away.

"Sam?"

Both spun around and faced Janet.

"You can come in and see him now"

"Already?"

"Yep. Just as few stitches, a bandage and some rest is all he needs"

"Thank God"

Sam walked ahead of Jacob into the room, coming to stop at Jack's bedside. He gave her a look and she returned one of her own. Crisis was, for the moment, avoided.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Yep. This is nothing"

"Still, it's been a while"

"Meh. I prefer this to crutches"

"So do I"

"Colonel, you'll be out of action for about a week, and then I'd like you to take it easy for another week after that"

"Aw, Doc, c'mon, I just got back…"

"Perfect. It'll give you the time you need to get reacquainted with Earth. You're lucky you haven't been sent to Dr. Mackenzie- consider this your therapy"

"I'll take it", said Jack emphatically. Anything but shrinks. "Simpson's tapes, here I come", he muttered, earning him three eye rolls.

"Sam, I'm assuming you'll volunteer to take care of him?"

Sam nodded. Jack guessed Hammond must have told her what was going on, which meant his phone was going to be officially out of action for hours once they got back to his place. Women and their conversations.

"Well, in that case, you can take him. And Colonel. I mean it. Behave, or it's to the shrink you go"

"Yes Ma'am"

Janet gave them both a look- him a warning, Sam a promise- and continued to her office.

"I'll drive", said Sam.

Jack got up with little help, but Sam still positioned herself under one of his shoulders. It was a good excuse to be close, and Jacob knew it.

"I'm coming", said Jacob.

"Dad"

"No… Jack and I never got to finish our conversation"

"And how will you get back to the base?"

"Sam… I've got a spare room", said Jack quietly, willing to make a few concessions for the sake of peace.

Jacob gave a look as if to say 'See? Problem solved'. Sam gave her own unique look in return.

"Fine", she said smartly to her father. "Since I won't be using it"

Both men all but blushed. They knew that would have been the arrangement, but still- need to know info, and Jacob really didn't need to know. Janet smirked from her office, the door open enough for her to hear the comment.

"To Oz?"

Sam smirked at him, oblivious to the studying look her father was giving her.

"To Oz"

"Jacob, care to skip with me?"

"Don't push me Jack. You're not fully forgiven"

"Right"

Sam could only smirk. Her father hadn't stalked off in a huff, which meant he was only one stubborn step away from admitting that she was right. If he and Jack had a good conversation later, it could prove to be the last push he needed to let go of his pride and accept them. Jacob liked Jack- that certainly worked in their favour. And he liked the idea of Sam being happy, which, even with a bullet hole in her lover, she was- that also worked in their favour.

As Jacob said. Only time would tell.


	4. Let's Talk

_And now, for a nice father/son chat… because I know you've been waiting for something a little more substantial._

Jacob tried to ignore the sight just down the hall. Sam was currently at Jack's bedroom door with him, bidding him a goodnight. Her hand was resting lightly around the back of his neck as they kissed sweetly, unaware that Jacob could see them. It was one thing to know about the relationship, but quite another to see it. Sam had decided she would go call Janet from the bedroom and let the guys talk in the living room, mellowed by the fact that her father was starting to understand their relationship.

Jacob continued into the living area. He'd never been to Jack's house before, and he realised, looking around, that this place said a lot about him. There were books on side-tables, photo's lining the walls and the furniture looked well loved. Jack's beloved Simpson's collection was stacked next to the television, and if it weren't for the obvious signs of sterile upkeep, he could have sworn the place had never been left alone. Daniel had done a good job of keeping the house exactly as Jack would have had it.

Jacob heard footstep in the hall and looked, his eyes having found the picture of Jack's family. When Jack saw what he was looking at his eyes darkened, but he didn't say anything.

"You want a beer?"

"You have beer?"

"Picked some up on the way home this afternoon"

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "Sure. Why not? Selmak might not like coffee, but he'll have to deal with beer"

Jack nodded, departed and returned a moment later with two beers, handing one to Jacob.

"Thank you"

Jack nodded and gingerly lowered himself into a chair while Jacob found his seat. Jack sighed, and thought perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that he start with Sara and Charlie- if Jacob wanted to know what his daughter was getting into, that was as good a place to start as any. He noticed Jacob was waiting for the explanation, even if he hadn't said anything.

"That photo?"

"Yeah- who is that?"

"My ex-wife… and my… my son" said Jack, looking at his beer. He was never good with this sort of thing, and the fact that Jacob had no idea what went on didn't help. Unless Sam had told him- which Jack doubted very much- there was little reason for Jake to know about Charlie.

"Where are they now?" asked Jacob. Cleary he was thinking that Sara took Charlie when they divorced, maybe moved away. If only that were the situation...

"Sara's still in the Springs, as far as I know. Lives in our old house" he said, hesitating. "And Charlie… he's… he died"

Jack heard Jacob suck in a breath, obviously not expecting that.

"I'm sorry Jack", he said quietly.

"After… that's when I joined the program- the first mission"

"The one… that wasn't supposed to come back?"

Okay, so clearly Jake knew enough about the program to know that.

"Yeah" Jack sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"And then you did"

"Then we did. Got lucky"

"Maybe. But why did you come back into the program?"

"Didn't have a choice. I was _retired_ and they brought me back. Said I was the only one qualified to run the team, given I was the one who came home from a suicide mission. It was a load of bull- they just wanted someone like me to go again in case we couldn't get back this time. Why waste good men?"

"You're a good man, Jack", said Jacob quietly. He didn't know much about the man, but he did know that.

Jack only raised eyebrows briefly in response as he took another swig.

"Then you met Sam"

"Got stuck with her, you mean", replied Jack with good humour. Jacob smirked.

"You didn't want her on the team?"

"I have issues with scientists"

Jacob chuckled a little at his tone, which held much more affection than he was aware. Sam had told him all about the first meeting, and how she was worried she wouldn't be respected after offering to arm-wrestle her boss.

"She got assigned to my team by Hammond, who actually did it because he knew in the future we'd be a team, after we went back in time and saw a younger version of him, then came back to present time…"

Both men exchanged confused looks when they realised just how odd his explanation sounded.

"Yeah… Sam can explain it better"

Jacob smiled.

"Anyway… she got put on my team… and has been saving our collective behinds since"

Jacob took a few moments, having a drink of his own beer while Jack picked at the label on his. There was so much he wanted to say to Jack, but he'd already said much of it to Sam. There was no point repeating himself, only to receive a similar answer.

"I just need to know that Sam's gonna be okay. And… you too… sort of. But not as much"

"Jake, I understand. Believe me. I was as… worried at the start as you are now. We both were. We don't want you to think we entered this lightly"

"So you've both talked?"

"Yeah. We've talked. We know what's at stake" Jack paused. "_I_ know what's at stake"

When Jacob gave him a confused look Jack felt compelled to elaborate, even if it was a little hesitant and said quietly.

"I know how important Sam is… to everyone. I know how much the program needs her. And how much her job means to her. I never want to jeopardise that. I made sure she was absolutely sure before even considering…"

He broke off with a sigh.

"The point is, I get it. I know what you're worried about"

"Jack… she's my daughter. I'm always going to worry. I just need to know that when this gets bad- and don't fool yourself, this will get bad- that you'll be there for her. No matter what"

"Always Jacob. I promised Sam… and I'll promise you"

Jacob would have hugged him if he had the guts. It was all he ever wanted to hear.

"Good"

Jack nodded and took another swig of his beer.

"Jack… I know it might be a little soon to be asking… but… what are your intentions with this?"

Jack almost choked on his mouthful. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, a Dad's gotta ask", said Jacob with an unapologetic shrug. "You said yourself it's been seven months"

"You asking when I'm gonna ask your permission for something else?"

"Yep"

"Well… I… to be honest we haven't really discussed it. We're both in this for the long run…"

Jacob let him talk, a little amused by Jack's inability to form a coherent sentence. It was nice to know he still held his fatherly authority, even over grown men.

"And we kind of agreed that… maybe… one day. But for now, it's not right. There's other things- more important things- to worry about. Not that Sam isn't important, it's just, as you know, half the point is- I can't put her above, you know, the rest of the world. Sometimes other worlds. Sometimes a couple of worlds at once…"

"Jack, shut up before you hurt yourself"

"Thank you"

"I get it"

"Glad one of us does"

"So you've discussed it?"

"I wouldn't call it a discussion…"

"An understanding?"

"Yeah- that's a good word to use"

"I try"

They both took a swig of beer, Jack looking around his living room awkwardly while Jacob stifled a laugh. Of all Jack's traits, he liked his humour most.

"Without over-stepping…" started Jacob, and by his tone they both knew this would be a loaded question. "Have you discussed… children?"

Jack winced and looked away sharply. "No" he said, sipping his beer. Jacob stayed quiet, half expecting him to throw him out for the question, given the recent revelation. "But I know… maybe… one day Sam might want kids. And if she does…"

He finished with a shrug, looking at his bottle sadly.

"…I won't want to stop her from that"

Jacob sighed and settled into the couch further. Quietly, without judgement, he said, "But… will _you_ want it Jack? You're not getting any younger"

Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Jacob really had no idea. "I don't know, Jake. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As for the age thing… we talked about that too"

"And? Don't get me wrong- I like you. But you're, what, nine years younger than me? Ten, maybe?"

"Thank you"

"I'm just sayin'…"

"I know. That's exactly what I said to Sam. Well… not _exactly_. But that's not the point. The point is, she shot me down. I figure, it's her decision… who am I to question?"

Jacob nodded, content with that for now. It was a little weird, seeing his daughter with an older man… but give it a few years and the age difference wouldn't mean a thing. Plus, she was happy, and if she didn't care, who was he to say anything? Jack took the last sip of beer and gave a dramatic grunt as he heaved himself of the couch. Jacob felt sorry for him- his injured side was obviously annoying him.

"I'm gonna go kick Sam off that phone… if I don't…"

"… you'll be paying the bill back for months"

Jack nodded and shuffled on his feet, wordlessly offering to take Jacob's empty beer bottle. Jacob got up while Jack was placing the bottle on the bench next to the sink.

"C'mon. I'll show you the spare room"

Jacob followed Jack to the second room and refused the offer of clean sheets. He doubted whether these ones had even been slept on- if so, it had been Daniel or Sam, conking for the night after one too many beers. A bathroom separated the spare room and main room, but Jacob didn't think it would matter much- he was pretty sure they wouldn't do anything while he was in the house.

"Goodnight Jack" he said at the door, giving him a warning look, just because he could.

"Night"

Jack parted with a wary glance over his shoulder, but Jacob had a feeling it was more for show than anything else. He vaguely heard muffling in the next room as he climbed under the blankets and fell asleep, receiving a virtual pat on the back from Selmak for not going ballistic on Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack had entered his bedroom, and with little guidance had gotten Sam off the phone. She looked at him a little sheepishly, but he didn't mind. She had missed her friends, and though he had overheard plans for mochachino's at the mall on Sunday, he knew she wanted to fill in Janet as soon as possible.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she hung up. She looked a little anxious. Jack noticed she was wearing one of his old tee-shirts. He didn't comment.

"Better than I thought"

"You're still alive"

"And _all_ my organs are intact"

"Oh. Good. I was worried"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with me. You're developing an attitude problem"

"Should I stop spending time with you?"

"Ahh… no"

Sam gave a grin and ducked her head, scooting further under the covers.

"Dad give you a lecture?"

"Not so much" said Jack, his tone suggesting he was also surprised. "Asked a few questions though"

Jack got under the covers himself.

"Like what?"

Jack turned out the lamp and settled into his pillow, allowing his arm to curl around Sam as she shifted into his un-injured side.

"Like what my intentions were. Where I saw us going. What I'll do if this goes pear shaped. You know, the usual"

"Ah, well, that's not so bad. What did you say?"

"That we'd talked about the important things, that despite my act I'm not an idiot, and that no matter what happens I'm always gonna be here for you"

He felt Sam smile against his chest. He couldn't help but grin a little himself.

"And what did he say to that?"

"Not much. Just made it clear that if I break your heart he'll break my head"

Sam giggled quietly at the matter-of-fact tone he adopted.

"Good. That's good"

"It is?"

"Better than him pulling out his shotgun and polishing it on the table while he tells you that whatever you do to me he'll do to you ten times harder"

"He did that?"

"James Robinson. Tenth grade. We only ever went out when my dad was on assignment"

Sam felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle.

"Not funny Jack"

"Oh no, that's very funny. A little worrying… but still- funny"

Sam poked him lightly in the ribs as punishment, but didn't pull away. They ended up sleeping like that all night, her tucked under his arm, him snoring lightly. That's how Jacob found them in the morning when breakfast was served. He would never, ever admit it, but if could have named the time he had seen his daughter most content, right there in that bed would have been it.

_Watchya think?_


	5. Morning

_Let me know what you think- I love all feedback._

Sam opened her eyes as the morning sun shone out the window but not through it, and though she knew immediately that her pillow was awake, it took her a moment to realize where they were. It suddenly occurred to her that this was not how she imagined waking up in Jack O'Neill's bed for the first time. Not that she had imagined it much. In fact, these days, she really didn't have to imagine much of anything at all. Memory seemed to serve just fine. All the more reason why this little arrangement seemed different somehow.

Firstly, she was still dressed in his tee shirt and her panties. Second, they had slept together- emphasis on _slept._ And third, her lover would not have a bullet hole in his side if this truly were her ultimate wake-up. Which brought her back to her present situation. Her head resting comfortably on Jack's chest. Her hand splayed over his stomach. His breath falling lightly on the top of her head.

She could feel him smirk.

"Stop smirking"

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

She felt his head turn towards the clock over her head, which at this point was too damn heavy to lift. Truthfully, she couldn't have cared less about the time itself, but more about how many hours her father had been left sitting at the kitchen table wondering just how quiet two people could be while... Lord knows he'd have been up since the crack of dawn, and given his reluctant acceptance of the existence of their relationship, probably thinking the worst.

"Ten", answered Jack, the word caught in his throat as his muscles flexed in a morning stretch.

"Ten o'clock? Why the hell did he let us sleep that late?"

She felt him shrug under her.

"He was in before. I heard the door open"

"You were asleep?"

"Faking it"

"That's not like you"

Jack's eyebrow could have competed with Teal'c's, though she didn't see it. Still, she knew he'd have some sought of reaction. For all her coyness at work, she was not a shy person at home. Her humour was just one more thing Jack was getting used to- the fact that it was so often exactly like his.

"I think we should get up", said Jack.

Sam untangled herself from him, and it only just occurred to her that the position they woke up in was the position they went to sleep in. She looked at Jack. He gave her a look. She returned one. They both started grinning like idiots. Who said 'young love' was only for the young?

Two minutes later they were both walking into the kitchen, the smell of toast wafting through the room. Sam was in the lead, and ran her hand through her hair as she surveyed the room, while Jack stretched dramatically and enthusiastically, the way he so often did, wincing a little as the stitches pulled at his side. Jacob looked up from the paper on the table, a cup of something hot in his hand, before turning back.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you" said Sam primly. Jack tried, really he did, but he couldn't stop a smirk coming through. She really was spending too much time with him.

"That's good. I should thank you for being quiet last night"

Or maybe she didn't get it from him.

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't be an ass"

If Jack had been drinking, whatever the beverage was, it would have come out his nose. He never thought he'd see the day when Sam called her father an ass. She may think it occasionally, as did they all, but ordinarily she'd never say it. And judging by the look on Jacob's face, this was literally the first time the words had been uttered. Jack got himself coffee before he got dragged into the conversation while Sam popped two pieces of toast into the toaster. If one of them was for him, she didn't let on. He suspected they were both for her. He was a big boy; he could get his own toast.

"I've missed electricity", she said with a contented sigh.

Both men looked at her with a raised eyebrow each. Of course she would miss electricity. The way normal people missed air when locked in a pressurized room.

"I've missed the Simpson's", said Jack.

Sam gave him a look over her shoulder as she got herself a coffee. "Shall I let you know when lunch is ready, or will you measure time by episode length?"

Jack looked over while Jacob watched, amused that the attitude was not limited to him and was obviously therefore in no way connected to his political standpoint. He always knew his daughter had the ability to be a smart-ass with an attitude problem- he'd been there for her teenage years, after all- he just never expected to see her use it with such comfort and without the sting it usually carried.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Jack. You may go watch some Simpson's"

She was patronizing him in front of her father, but he didn't care. Just because he could, Jack kissed her as he raised his hands in victory and all but ran into the living room. Sam watched him through the dividing window while her father watched her, his eyes glued to her face, studying. She desperately tried to adopt a tolerating smirk rather than a goofy grin. It didn't work so well.

"You really are happy, aren't you?" asked Jacob, quiet enough that Jack didn't hear over the opening strains of the Simpson's opening credits.

Sam turned to him with a soft smile that reminded him so much of her mother it almost hurt. "Yeah, Dad. I really am"

"Good"

He turned back to his paper and drank more of his tea while Sam collected her toast on a plate, spreading her chosen condiment and taking a bite as she held her plate.

Jacob was still sad. She was so happy, but that happiness depended on the one guy who's very existence in her life could cause her so much _un_happiness. He'd hate to see her lose everything for some guy. But at the same time he couldn't help but think that, if she truly was as content as she seemed, maybe it was worth it. Even with the help of the old girl in his head, Jacob still couldn't quite decided if he was over the moon about them, or devastated.

Sam could tell he was conflicted. The soldier in him- the man who _had _put his work above his family and paid for it- was still very strong, and Sam knew she had inherited that trait. But she had also inherited something very important from her mother- the ability to stand against the storm, look such a man in the eye and blatantly refuse him. To tell him that while he was a commander at work, he was a man at home. To tell him to pull his head in when he was being an ass, and to beg for his understanding, even if his blessing was not to be found. It was this side of her that made her walk up to him, drape an arm across his shoulder, kiss him tenderly on the cheek, and then proceed into the lounge to find a seat next to Jack. It was the side of her that Edora had brought out that made her head drop to Jack's shoulder as she watched a show she didn't know she liked. And it was the same side in Jack that allowed him to fling an arm over her shoulders, even though they both knew they were being closely studied.

It was the father- rather than the soldier- that stopped Jacob from saying a word.

With a little help from his friendly neighborhood Tok'ra.

Two episode's later and Jack's need for food outweighed the need to catch up on Simpson's tapes. Though he had stolen a bite of Sam's toast, the lack of breakfast in his stomach was made abundantly clear when it rumbled so long and loud it made Sam giggle.

"What are you two doing in there?" called Jacob from his place in the middle of the kitchen threshold, a soda in one hand and a plate full of sandwich in the other.

"Having hot, wild sex, what else?"

Sam clamped a hand over her mouth the moment the words left it. Jack stopped and looked at her like she was the devil incarnate. Jacob thanked the Lord that his sharp reflexes saved his sandwich. Selmak had a good old chuckle in his head.

Nobody said anything as Jacob silently made his way into the lounge, shock still apparent, placed his food and drink on the table and sat in the unoccupied armchair. He looked at Sam, who still hadn't taken her hand off her mouth, then at Jack who was literally twiddling his thumbs, watching a speck of dirt on the ground. Somewhere in the background Marge was destroying her cocktail dress.

Jacob picked up his sandwich after some gentle coaching from Selmak, and proceeded to take a few silent bites, letting the idea of his daughter having hot, wild sex leave his mind while he focused on the floor plan for the current Tok'ra base.

"If either of you two want food, there's salami and cheese in there. I picked some up earlier- when you were still asleep- walked to the store… just down the road"

"Thanks" said Sam, as Jack launched himself up as though the couch was on fire and all but ran to the kitchen.

Jacob gave Sam a warning look- she was to never, ever mention her sex life to him, ever again. Sam had the decency to look rather sheepish.

"So, Sam, tell me- what was life on Edora like?"

Sam breathed deep, glad the subject was dropped.

"Ah… well… slower. A lot slower. They aren't too primitive, but they're still subsidiary farmer's. We worked the field's mostly… rebuilt any homes that were damaged by the meteor shower"

"They have any technology for you to get your hands on?"

"Not really. But I was kept busy with improving building plans. I helped them make their houses a little stronger"

"And she went running into burning buildings" said Jack, re-entering the conversation with a plate of two sandwiches and two sodas.

"What?"

"Oh, Dad, no, it was nothing"

Jacob watched as she shot a warning look at Jack, who only shrugged. They both knew he'd eventually find out, if not this year, then the next. Perhaps Jack was going on the idea that blatant honesty would go far.

"Nothing?" questioned Jack, ignoring the way her gaze went from warning to homicidal.

"What burning building?" asked Jacob again.

"No…"

"She ran into a burning building to save a baby"

Sam knew he was being more of a smart-ass than a gloater, telling her dad about her rescue, but it was still embarrassing. Her dad might not know the difference.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" asked Sam, furrowing her brow.

"Well… why was the building on fire, why did you go in by yourself, and why didn't you" He turned to Jack with a glare. "Stop her?"

"Oil lamp. The house was a goner. She's a damn fast runner", said Jack, counting off the three answers on his fingers.

"The house wasn't that bad…"

"It fell on top of itself thirty seconds after you got out"

"_What_?"

"Dad, relax. I knew the risk. It was no more dangerous than stepping through the 'gate. Besides, if I hadn't gone in Abby would be dead"

Jack let himself drop out of the conversation and eat his sandwich, knowing that he was getting a little too emotionally invested. Anything to do with dead children, particularly after last night's conversation, was bound to be hard.

"Abby?"

"The baby. The whole reason I went in there in the first place"

"Oh. Right" Jacob stopped for a moment, deciding stupidity was forgiven when the lives of children were at risk. "Well… anything else happen on this planet that I need to know about?"

"Ah… some asshole tried to hit on her…"

"Really? Even there?"

"Sure, she's a catch, didn't you know?"

Jacob gave Jack a look as he swallowed his mouthful dramatically, doing his best to look innocent.

"I've been fending off the guys for a lot longer than you have, Jack"

"Right"

Jack went back to his sandwich, deciding to wait until his mouth and brain reconnected before speaking again. He was just starting to get back into the good books- no point ruining that now.

"So… what do you plan to do now?" asked Jacob lightly, seeming to refer to life in general. There was a bite underneath, a suggestion that he knew exactly what they planned to do and didn't like it one bit. Sam ignored that part. They'd done well to keep things civil- she would not be the one to go looking to start this fight again.

"Well, my main priority is getting the Edoran people back. As soon as I'm allowed back on base I'm going to start on that. Then…" She shrugged. "I guess it's back to business as usual. SG-1 gets back to work"

"With some minor adjustments" said Jacob, never missing an opportunity to allow reality to crash down. Again, both Sam and Jack ignored the obvious idea he was going for.

"Well… we've got regular check-ups with Janet over the next few weeks to make sure we're settling in okay. Daniel and Teal'c will no doubt help. But, you know what 'gate travel is like- riding a bike. It just all comes back"

Sam and Jacob both looked at the hand gestures that went with the description, giving matching eyebrow-raises. Indeed, some things never change…


	6. Broken Vows

_And now, because we haven't had any for a while- some drama. Enjoy =D_

If Jack had known how God-damn hard it would be to keep his hands off her, he never would have touched her in the first place. On Edora it hadn't mattered that he could just reach over whenever he wanted and kiss her senseless, because there was nobody to raise an eyebrow at them. Here, he couldn't even look at her differently without someone going ballistic.

He could tell that Sam was feeling it too. Like in the briefing, how the mention of Truth or Dare had her biting the inside of her cheek in laughter. That hurt because he knew had they been anywhere else, she would have laughed openly, probably even rested her head on his shoulder.

There'd been a distance growing between them since they'd come back to the SGC. The early departure of her father had left them with five days of uninterrupted bliss- reading the paper together, watching a movie together, going shopping together. The intimacy of the week was not lost on them. Who knew he liked three-ply toilet paper and the scent of her hair was from her favourite sandalwood shampoo? Who knew that her favourite sweet treat was M&M's, and his was a Picnic bar? As much as they'd come to know one another, those few days had revealed more than ten months on Edora had. He'd even insisted on spending a night and day at her house, just so he could see her in her own environment. It was amazing how much you could learn about a person just by watching them.

Unfortunately, though, the happiness was short-lived. With their return to the SGC, they started spending more time apart, and the more time they spent apart, the more they began to question their decision. Jack's week of light duty was over before they knew it had begun, and with it came the inevitable reality of 'gate travel for the flagship team. Which is why Jack was currently sitting at the briefing room table trying desperately not to look at her as she so obviously doodled on the corner of her page, not listening to a word Daniel said. They hadn't really seen each other at all this past week- they'd both been staying at their own homes, and with Sam's super brain in high demand, her days had been spent looking over new shiny things in the labs.

Jack was starting to worry that she was deliberately avoiding him.

The briefing ended soon enough, and before long they were all geared up and ready to go through the gate. He sent a witty barb her way as the fifth chevron clicked over, and he received a forced smile in return. It alarmed him how much he'd come to depend on her smile for his own happiness.

The mission went okay. The small amount of naquadah in the soil was given to them in exchange for some easily sought medical supplies. Some paracetamol and a bit of penicillin and the locals were easily placated. In Jack's opinion, it was almost too good to be true. Three days off world, their first mission back, and not one hick-up in sight. Except for some actual hick-ups from Daniel. Even as they were stepping back through the 'gate he expected some unbeatable force to come at them and cause trouble. SG-1 was just not supposed to have it this easy. But, just as they should, they stepped through the event horizon without preamble, no gunfire behind them, and came face to face with a relaxed 'gate room. No guns pointed their way. No confused General up in the control room wondering who they were. No evil alien waiting to over-take them.

It was a little anti-climactic really.

They showered and debriefed in record time, General Hammond impressed that they were able to obtain the naquadah without issue. Even he seemed a bit surprised that they didn't run into more trouble.

Still, it wasn't until they were all dressed in civvies and ready to go home that he really started to worry. They had two days before another mission, and both Daniel and Teal'c were busy translating a goa'uld tablet, which left Jack to assume he had two more days with Sam. But when she didn't wait for him at the elevators and he found her car to be gone when he got to the surface, he really started to doubt whether she liked spending time with him. He could no longer convince himself that her distance the last ten days had purely been for the sake of upholding their military etiquette.

He made the decision to go to her house and figure out what the hell was going on before it got any worse.

It took her two seconds to open the door after he knocked, and he just knew she had noticed him sitting out the front for five minutes. He didn't care- not at this point. She looked drawn, and a little sad, and if he hadn't been there and seen the breeze of a mission they'd been on, he could have sworn she'd had a hard one.

Perhaps it was a different mission that was hard.

"You okay?" he asked as soon as the door was closed, not bothering to explain why he was here.

She shook her head a little, but instead of seeking his comfort she opened the door again.

"I need you to go", she said quietly. He could tell that his absence was the last thing she wanted.

"Not 'till you tell me what's going on"

"I can't do this"

And for a moment he wasn't sure what she was talking about- discussing this with him, or continuing their relationship.

"Can't do what?"

She looked at him, begging him to understand. But he had had enough of silence between them. They'd worked hard to get over their 'silent conversation' habit, and he was not going to let her start going backwards.

"I won't leave until you tell me", he said lowly, without malice.

"Jack, please… I can't do this"

He reeled, fully understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Why?"

An errant tear trickled down her cheek, and when he went to wipe it away she moved out of his reach. That stung more than he'd care to admit. He noticed she was absently playing with the bracelet he'd made her- she hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. The action only seemed to make him hurt more; like in pushing him away she was still keeping a part of him for herself.

"It's too damn hard. Trying not to touch you… it's too hard. If I just stay away from you, maybe I'll…"

She choked on her words, holding in a sob, letting another tear fall, still looking at the floor.

"… maybe I'll forget what it feels like to hold you. If you just stay away, maybe I won't miss you so much"

He felt punched. She loved him, she knew he loved her, and yet she wanted to run. Again. She wanted to sacrifice it all just because she couldn't handle being a little discrete on base?

"If I'd known it'd be this hard…"

She didn't finish, but instead stepped back, exposing him again to the open door.

"It's better this way", she says, refusing to meet his eye, and he wonders how the hell this could be better.

He knew he should stay and question her further, force her to tell him what the hell brought this on, but all he could feel was the crushing pain in his chest, the throbbing of his heart in his ears, and the dawning realisation that she was ending this.

She winces when he says nothing. Perhaps she was waiting for him to put his foot down. Perhaps she wanted him to fight, to yell, to demand answers. But they both know he won't. When it comes to her, he doesn't act the way he normally would. Without another word he turned back through the door and was gone, missing the way she stood there, her pleas for him to stay balancing on the tip of her tongue. He knew as well as she that she didn't really want him to go. She wanted to spend the next two days getting lost in their romance.

It takes him three hours to realise that she didn't give him back the bracelet- their very own symbol for this. He can't decide if that means there's still a chance or if it means she doesn't care enough to give it back to its maker.

He doesn't sleep that night.


	7. Mended Fences

_Hehehe- I find that a little too fun, messing with people's heads...__ There's a little swearing to note in this chapter…_

_As of today I am officially allowed to enter pubs by myself, gamble, vote and be convicted as an adult… lucky me!_

He does as she asks. He stays away. God knows why- any other time he would demand answers. But she had looked so defeated, so lost when she had spoken to him the night before, and her didn't know why. So he does what she asked and hopes that this cloud will pass and she will one day be able to tell him what the hell went on. He convinces General Hammond that their four-day meeting on another planet is not important enough to drag Sam away from her plans to break through to the Edoran gate. If Hammond suspects anything, he doesn't say anything. So far they have done nothing to affect the team or the completion of missions, so he's reluctant to even suggest something is up. For that, Jack is grateful.

Unfortunately the good luck they had been so fortunate to receive is quickly rescinded on said planetary mission. They are, just for something new and completely different, taken prisoner. The locals, it turns out, are not very nice people. Supposedly, they'd heard of SG-1 through the interplanetary grapevine, and saw this as an opportunity to gain great knowledge and power, though all of SG-1 was sceptical. Nobody just 'heard' of people and kidnapped them.

Jack lost count how many Stargates they travelled through, making sure they lost any scent for the SGC to follow.

He can only think that perhaps something good did some out of his rift with Sam. She's not with them, after all.

Jack is thankful once again that he is with people he knows and trusts. After five days- one too many, so no doubt the SGC now knows something is up- he and Teal'c had analysed every possible escape option, coming up with only two viable plans. They're being kept in a facility that's partially underground, though the security isn't all that tight. They hadn't been tortured or starved, hadn't been forced to tell secrets or drugged and made to believe untruths. Even so, iron bars went a fair way. Daniel is been their translator, the warped form of Gaelic confusing him a little, but not enough for them to worry. He's translations seem to make sense- they are here for the long run. They would prove to be valuable bargaining chips. They could no-doubt tell them about many great technologies.

It's a little sad that Jack is getting sick of the same old lines- he's been captured too many times, perhaps.

He and Teal'c decide to go with Plan A, figuring it won't work and they'd go with plan B instead. Unfortunately, Plan A _does_ work, and they hadn't really thought that far ahead with Plan A. Since when does Plan A work? It is supposed to fail, every time.

So when they find themselves at the Stargate between security shifts with all their equipment and a working DHD, Jack can't help but think this is just a little too convenient. Two missions in a row, both of which went more or less smooth and to plan? Either the universe likes him or the bad-guys are getting dumber.

They 'gate to the Alpha Site, as per protocol, and are greeted with some very relieved faces, all of whom had obviously been informed that the SGC's flagship team had been compromised. Nobody seems surprised to see them, which makes Jack wonder if perhaps everyone else knows something he doesn't.

Doctor Frasier meets them there and performs her usual song and dance- you were lucky, other than the twisted ankle Daniel is fine, I see no lasting trauma or affects of your capture but just to be safe I think we should stay here tonight. Jack feels like a coward when the relief floods through him. Another day without Sam means he doesn't have to confront that issue yet- or an empty house.

When Jack steps through the gate the next morning he is greeted with an empty 'gate room. He shouldn't be so surprised, but it still hurts. He looks up to the control room and is relieved a little. She's hiding in the background, clearly chewing on her thumbnail, but she's there. She cares that much. She spins and exits the room, and Jack feels the sting of rejection yet again. He really thought he knew her better.

"Colonel, good to see you"

"You too Sir"

"Care to join me for a briefing" says General Hammond, not as a question.

Jack gives a puzzled look. Usually they were given more time to clean up, gather their thoughts, cool off. Hammond never usually called them straight for a briefing.

When they get to the briefing room Jack sees Sam sitting half way down the table, though she doesn't meet their eyes. He can't tell if it is yet again rejection, or if there's a little bit of shame. Hammond gestures to the other seats, and Jack finds one on the other side of the table. He doesn't want to see her pull away from him again.

"The race that captured you have been working along side the Trust", says Hammond without preamble.

"The Trust?" says Daniel. Jack sees the wince on Sam's face, but tries to ignore it. She wanted him to keep his distance- he can do that.

"A branch of the NID- only more dangerous and prone to more renegade acts" says Sam quietly. If he isn't mistaken there's a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Like stealing technology using the second gate?" asks Daniel, seeing where this is going. There was a reason their captors had believed them to be valuable with regard to technology on Earth.

"Exactly"

"And Sam worked with these people?" asks Daniel again, cluing in as to why she is even in the room at the same time. Daniel, bless him, holds no bitterness or accusation in his tone. He seems to know, even without being told, that Sam would not willingly work with this so-called Trust.

"Under my orders, she was helping us find out who the leak was"

Jack sits back in his chair. Now he gets it. He understands. She hadn't rejected him- far from it. She had pushed him out of harms way in such a way that the Trust would never suspect her of being on to them. She had done what she had to do to fulfil her orders. If given the same orders he would have acted no different, he knew. Somehow, that makes it no better.

Hammond continues. "We tried to infiltrate a few months ago while you two were away, but they plugged the leak before we could find out who of our people were working for the other team"

Jack can tell that, despite the General persona he is using, Hammond is asking for his forgiveness. He had played a vital role in this- he had asked her to put this favour above all other things, including him.

"Why didn't you come to me with this, Sir?" asks Jack. He is the covert expert. He is the man responsible for such actions in the past. Not her. She was untainted by such things. Why would he have gone to her?

"After our failed attempt last time, I wanted to keep it on a need to know basis. I'm sorry. We believed the leak to be from someone in the labs, and as such, Major Carter proved to be the better option. If it means anything, we were right"

Jack nods. Stopping a leak like that is more important than a few hurt feelings. He knows that. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel just a bit betrayed.

Hammond finishes the briefing, explaining as to why SG-1 had been taken and who exactly has been apprehended for communicating with the rogue agency. All in all, the leak has been successfully plugged and dealt with, with very few casualties. According to the Air Force. Jack knows better.

They are dismissed.

"Jack"

He turns and looks at Hammond. He looks more sorry than any CO has any right to, which somehow helps Jack forgive him all the more. His intentions had been pure, even if his methods were a little hurtful.

"Sir, if you don't mind…"

"You've got some fences to mend"

"Yes Sir"

"Very well. Dismissed"

Jack runs out the briefing room, intent on stopping Sam before she gets in her car and drives away. No such luck. He gets to the elevators just as she's pulling out of the parking lot. He doesn't let that stop him, though. He gets to her house not five minutes after her. Her porch light is on, along with her bedroom light. He runs up to her door and she throws it open before he's even raised his hand. She's changed into pyjamas, and she's crying, and he suddenly understands why she couldn't look at him six days ago and explain why she was doing this. It's hard to look at someone and tell them one thing when you know your eyes will tell them something else.

He steps over the threshold and holds her while she clings to him. He vaguely registers that she had pushed the door shut behind him, which is probably a good thing for the neighbour factor. He buries his face in her hair, holding her close, pulling her tighter. He feels her sob against him, feels her tears on his shoulders. He slowly pulls away and runs his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears. Her lip trembles at the motion. Eleven months together and they could barely stand a couple of weeks apart. He's turning sentimental and he doesn't care.

Silently she turns and walks back into the kitchen, wiping her eyes and nose as she goes, sniffing a little. She gets herself a glass of water and pours him one too, but he didn't touch it. He's too busy studying her, seeing the black rings under her eyes, the lack of glow to her skin. Pushing him away had been hard, but he knew that making him believe she no longer loved him was harder.

For both of them.

"Why?"

She sucks in a breath at that one word. Why indeed. She could have told him. She knew he would have been able to keep the secret, easily.

But how do you explain that, for some reason, in your mind, it's easier to take the hard road- the sure road- than to allow yourself to admit that you rely on someone so much you would disobey a direct order?

For her it had never been about the order- about the not-so-subtle suggestion from Hammond that if she weren't having an affair with her CO then people might be more willing to trust her. For her it had been about self-preservation. Hurt him a little now to stop them hurting him a lot later.

Luckily it had never got to that. But the point is, it might have. And she would rather him hate her and live than love her and die. Because the Trust could not be trusted. She knew they had killed to get their information, and nobody, not even the great SG-1, was above them.

She doesn't know how to say all that, so she doesn't try.

"Because I'm a coward"

Somehow, he knows exactly what she is trying to say. He always does.

"Because I did what I had to do to get by- to follow my orders"

Jack flinches at the word 'orders'. His one fear had always been that orders would come between them, and this time they almost had.

She looks at him as another round of tears start.

"I did my best- I really truly tried. I was preparing to settle into this thing for the long run. I was working on it… I threw myself into the labs, hoping to find the bastard, hoping to distract myself from you. It didn't work though. Two weeks…"

An errant sob escapes her, and she grips the bench tight, the weight of her actions falling solid on her shoulders. She lowers her head and continues as the tears continue, unable- or perhaps unwilling- to show him any different. A part of her needs him to see this heartbreak.

"And I have tried. I have tried so god damn hard to not love you. But you _infuriate_ me- you're… there. You're always there. In my head. I can't get rid of you. I can't figure this out. Of all the problems we've ever faced, you're the one I can't solve- how the fuck do I get rid of you?"

He flinches, and turns his head, and she knows she is one step from breaking his heart.

"And then I realise that I'm forgetting one very important variable" she says, her tone shifting, sounding defeated.

"What's that?"

His voice cracks from the effort it takes not to break in front of her.

"I never, ever wanted you to go in the first place"

He looks up, meets her eyes, his own eyes wide, and in two long strides has embraced her so hard she thinks he might have winded her. And she is suddenly sobbing into his chest as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, the action so familiar it hurts.

"Fuck you, Jack O'Neill" she mutters into his shirt. "Fuck you for making me love you"

He can't say anything, so he just holds her tighter, weaves a hand into her hair and breathes her. There was a damn good reason she hurt him- a reason that went beyond the two of them. There could have been another way- she could have told him what was going on. But she's right. To tell him would have meant putting them both at risk, and he knew that. If put in the same position, he knows he would have been forced to do the same thing. It came down once again to the struggle between duty and emotion. Somehow, he can't help but think that emotion played as big a role as duty in this game.

"Don't ever…"

Somehow he can't finish what it is he's trying to say. But she knows. The tightening of her fingers in his shirt and the sob that breaks free tells him that she knows. If ever she has to choose again between saving his life and breaking his heart, please, dear God, kill him. He can't watch her leave again.

That night he shows her just how much he loves her. She returns the sentiment in full. And when they're lying, hours later, emotionally and physically exhausted, he can think of only one thing to say.

"That's the first time I've ever actually done that in your bed"

She doesn't know why that one comment finally mends her heart, but it does. And she thinks she likes him doing _that_ in her bed.


	8. Reconnection

_Sorry for the huge wait! __I'm 18, my best friend is 18, my Mum's just had a b'day, my job has been hectic, I've had a Stargate SG-1 marathon with a few friends that lasted a few days, I've been traipsing across the countryside… we've been busy here… Anyway, won't bore you with the details… on with the show! Again I am indebted to the Stargate Wiki site. This chapter is long, just to make up for the longer time between… ENJOY!_

* * *

The next morning found them on the couch, coffee in hand, watching the morning news. It was such a rare occurrence to be listening to Earth politics that Jack was finding half the names foreign and unfamiliar. Was it sad that he found inter-galactic politics easier to understand? Everyone hates each other, be nice to your friends, mock your enemies. See? Easier.

He watched as Sam walked over and sat next to him, tucking into his side the way she had countless times before. The last two weeks had almost been forgotten, lost in a sea of good memories- moments like the one they shared the night before.

"I'm glad Dad went back before… all this. He'd have literally killed you"

"What did _I _do?"

"Nothing. But he still would have killed you"

"You know, you can't win with your old man"

Sam giggled at him. His tone held so much respect and none of the malice he so wanted.

"He is a hard man to please", said Sam. "Even with Selmak… mellowing him a little"

"He seemed okay by the time he went"

"He's not happy about it. But I think General Hammond had a few words with him before he went. I think he understands"

"Thank God for old George"

Sam nodded and shifted further into his side and placed a hand over his stomach.

"It makes sense that we're together"

"Glad you could come to that conclusion"

She shot him a look. Now was not the time- she hadn't yet fully forgiven herself, even if he had.

"What I mean is… it wouldn't work with anyone else. Even if I didn't love you… or I didn't love them… or _did _love them, it wouldn't work with anyone else"

"Why's that?" asked Jack as he downed the last of his coffee.

"Because nobody else could possibly understand me"

He nodded.

"Nobody knows what we've been through, even people who work at the SGC. Nobody else had been there- right there. Right when the shit hits the fan …"

Jack winced at the many memories of 'adventures' they'd experienced together. If she noticed his discomfort she didn't take her eyes off the television screen. He didn't like reliving those moments any more than Sam liked living them in the first place.

"You've seen how I work, how I think…. I suppose that's understandable, but…"

"Your point?"

"Nobody else would _get me_ the way you do"

He knew what she meant. They wouldn't understand why sometimes she got back from a mission and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Or why she didn't like the smell of hot ash and dirt. Or why Star Wars references were always so funny. Or why she could joke about the sixties even though she was barely a toddler.

"Yeah. Same here"

They'd seen each other at their very best, and occasionally at their very worst. They knew what the other person was capable of and could guess about things they didn't yet know. She knew he'd been trained as a killer and she had seen his capacity for cruelty. She knew he could be an ass, and that it wasn't always an act. In return, he'd seen her struggle over the years to dispose of her insecurities and that overbearing chip on her shoulder that came from years of fighting for her place in a man's world. He'd seen her emotion get in the way of the very duty she held so dear, despite her best efforts. Yet for some reason, that didn't matter. She didn't notice any of his massive faults.

Or maybe, what really mattered was, she did, and she was with him anyway. Loved him anyway.

"You really deserve more, you know that?"

"No", she said emphatically, and her arm tightened on his stomach. He was certain the action was involuntary. "I deserve to be with someone who has seen me at my highest and my lowest and for some reason still loves me. I deserve to be with someone who has never once tried to change me, never asked more from me, knows me better than I know myself some days. I deserve to be with the man I love, not some bland and unoriginal replacement who expects six o'clock dinner and a spotless house"

He waited for the full weight of her confession to hit him, letting her know he understood. They didn't say the four-letter word a lot, and when they did he liked to savour it- hold it for a moment.

"Your house _is_ spotless"

He could feel her eyes roll.

"Habit, not duty"

"It's still spotless"

"Jack, will you grow up"

"Can't"

"You could if you tried"

"I've tried, and I failed. So the lesson was, never try"

"If you quote Simpson's one more time, I swear…"

He kissed her to shut her up, and she didn't' complain. Even the indignant look was lost under a look of utter contentment. He pulled back, and again saw an apology form in her eyes. He kissed her again, effectively silencing her. There was no point letting one incident ruin what they had. He understood, and he had come to forgive her. She needed to know, no matter what, he loved her. He would always love her. That would not change.

"We've got a mission tomorrow" she said. The huskiness of her voice was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"We do"

"And I was supposed to be at the base two hours ago to help Bill with the rest of those tests"

"You were"

He nuzzled her neck, keeping her distracted. It almost worked.

"Jack"

She gently pushed him back. He tried a hurt puppy face. She gave him an incredulous look for his efforts.

"I need to start working on getting a connection to Edora. I've been working on a couple of theories, but I can't…"

He had continued his efforts on her neck, and added a hand into the equation, that was slowly tracing patterns up and down her body. She tried to level her breathing, but he was good and knew what he was doing.

"Jack… please…"

"Please what?" he whispered against him.

"Stop" she whispered back.

"You don't mean that"

"I don't?"

"We're already late, Sam. What's a few more minutes?"

He resumed his previous actions.

"_Minutes_? That's all you…?"

She couldn't talk anymore.

An hour and a half later they were pulling into the base parking lot together in his truck. The rumour mill be damned, they were late and didn't have time for the 'cloak and dagger' approach. Luckily, everyone was a little busy with whatever they were doing in the middle of the day, and General Hammond was never one to state the obvious, so the arrangement went primarily unnoticed. They walked down the corridor to the labs side by side, military persona's fully in place.

"What's your thoughts on the Edora situation?" he asked, since he so rudely interrupted her earlier.

"As far as I can tell, the gate is buried and is most likely sealed with an iris of sorts. The open wormhole most likely super heated the naquadah in the soil, perhaps creating a stronger cover, so if the 'gate is still in tact, we'll have to cut through that first"

"That's why the M.A.L.P can't get through"

"Exactly"

"Can we do that? Cut through?"

"It's possible"

Jack gave a look at her tone. "But?"

Sam sighed and blinked. "But… I'll have to build a particle beam accelerator"

"A say-what-now?"

"Essentially it will send super charged subatomic particles through in order to melt the rock at the other end enough that when we dial through again the event horizon can create a cavern or even break through to the surface. At that point we can send a M.A.L.P, reassess the condition of the gate, and hopefully send the people back"

"See? Now, why can't you give explanations like that _all_ the time? I actually _understood_ all of that… well… most of it"

Sam grinned and stopped at the entrance to the labs.

"So, how long will this thing take?"

"Months"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right… _months_?"

"Well… I'd have to build it from scratch. It's not a microwave"

"Right" says Jack, shaking his head a little at the idea that she'll just build a super-duper mechano machine from scratch. "Well… have fun with that"

Sam only grinned at him. "I will"

"So… lunch?"

"Sir… we got here at lunch time" she said, and he was reminded that they were on base with the use of his rank.

"So… dinner then?"

"Dinner sounds good. I may have to stay here tonight. No doubt Bill's been missing me"

"Carter, that man would have you tied to your desk if he could"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "Nah. We head out at eight in the morning anyway. No point wasting time travelling to and from the base. I might join you"

Sam blushed and quickly looked at the empty corridor, waiting for someone to announce they heard him. Jack blinked in surprise.

"I mean… I'll do the same… you know… stay on base"

Sam only shook her head at him and grinned again, going through the door with a barely audible 'Goodbye Sir' thrown over her shoulder. Jack grinned, shifted his weight and sauntered down the corridor towards Daniel's lab. It had been a while since he annoyed the archaeologist, and he was suddenly in a good mood.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Okay, kids, we're here for two hours then we're up to those caves for the night. Enjoy"

Jack rolled his eyes as Sam and Daniel immediately got to work, eager to do what they do best. He looked at Teal'c, who seemed as stoic as ever. Jack knew better. He could see the eye roll. The two soldiers wandered around the area for a while; occasionally checking to make sure neither of the other two had disappeared unexpectedly. Jack strolled around, kicking the dirt at his feet, forcing himself to stay conscious. Though they had left in the morning, Earth-time, they had arrived at the planet in the late afternoon. By the time morning came on the planet and they set off home, it would be late evening back on Earth. Jack shook his head and forced himself not to use the term 'gate-lagged'. It was so much more than that.

"Are you nervous O'Neill?"

"Teal'c, it's called bored. I'm bored"

"Why have we been delegated this task if the research teams are more often charged with such duties?"

"Because Hammond wanted to give us time to ease into things, remind ourselves how to function together, and SG-2 with SG-9 are in the middle of a big deal with some other planet, so… here we are"

Teal'c gave a small nod of his head and turned away. Jack sat down on a rock only a few steps away, scuffing his foot in the dirt.

"I wish to congratulate you on your reconciliation with Major Carter"

Jack looked up and raised his eyebrows to show he was listening, albeit a little surprised at the subject.

"You are well matched. I care for you both greatly. It is a great joy to see you both happy once again, and a relief to know it is with each other that you find such happiness"

"Teal'c… watta ya sayin'?"

"It is about time the feelings between you were addressed"

Jack almost choked on his tongue.

"Excuse me?"

"It would seem that your time on Edora has been very good for you. Your brief distance since being back is now resolved, and you seem… happy"

"Well… gee… ah… thanks"

Teal'c inclined his head. They went back to wandering around, occasionally checking out the sound of a small bird or a possum-like creature. They were halfway through a game of tic-tac-toe in the dirt when a miracle occurred. His watched beeped, signalling two hours were up. Jack looked around rather comically, searching for enemy troops or unexpected visitors.

Nothing.

Nothing but a small sound like a cricket that had been there since their arrival.

"Okay Campers" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, it can't be two hours already" said Daniel, eyes wide.

"Ah, but it is"

"But I've only just got started"

"I take it you found an interesting rock?"

"Jack, there is evidence on these ruins of Ancient Greeks being here. An entire civilisation once thrived, and for some reason, now there's nothing"

"And?"

"Jack! We need to find out why!"

"Not tonight we don't"

"But Jack!"

"Daniel" he said, raising his eyebrows as though scolding a child.

"Jack, come on"

"Daniel, I told you. Two hours, we camp for the night then we go home. If it means that much to you, request to come back with one of the research teams"

"But Jack, I'm here _now_…"

"Daniel" he said, holding up a finger. "I don't want to hear it. The sun is getting lower as we speak. Now, pack up your things and let's go. Carter?!"

She popped up from behind a bush, obviously only just realising who was calling and what she was doing.

"Sir?"

"Time to pack up"

"It can't have been two hours!"

"You know, the next time someone questions me on my time-telling skills I'm gonna hit 'em" said Jack to Teal'c, who only raised his eyebrow in response.

Sam only looked on, waiting for her answer.

"Pack up. We're heading to the caves. Let's go"

"Yes Sir" she responded with little enthusiasm.

They trudged up the small hill that led to the caves. Searching them for any nasty surprises, and finding none, they set their things down and proceeded to light a small fire near the entrance. With years of practice behind them they set up camp quickly, and before long were talking over the fire while eating MRE's.

"Most embarrassing moment of your youth" said Jack, continuing the game of 'Truth' they had started while setting up camp. Since it was- for them- the middle of the day, they had agreed to hang out for the night together, rather than force sleep.

Sam immediately grinned and chuckled into her food. Daniel turned bright red and cleared his throat, volunteering to go first.

"Michelle Connarty" he muttered.

"Oh, here we go", muttered Jack to Sam, who snorted into her food in an effort not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"I tried to kiss her when I was thirteen, and she punched me"

"Awww" said Sam, half mocking, half sympathetic.

"It was in front of the entire school"

Jack grinned and chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Lucky… unlucky… either way, I moved house and school about a month later, so the torture didn't last too long"

Sam giggled, and Daniel could only grin in return. Teal'c looked on, clearly not interested in joining in, but content to simply observe this Earth ritual.

"Um okay… most embarrassing….", said Sam, contemplating.

"Donny Shepherd" said Jack, grinning into his cup as he took a sip.

Sam glared at him, and Daniel got the feeling they had already discussed this 'Donny Shepherd'.

"I told you about that with the understanding that you would not repeat that name, ever, ever again" she hissed, and he wasn't sure for a minute that she was joking.

"I never promised anything", said Jack, clearly mocking her.

"Uh, who is Donny Shepherd?"

Before she could dismiss the question, Jack answered for her.

"Sam's first boyfriend"

"Really?" said Daniel, grinning again. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Jack could tell he was amused. "I thought your first boyfriend was that Matt guy", said Daniel.

"Hey, why does he know about Matt?" said Jack.

"Because we went out for drinks a couple of years ago and Sam mentioned she met an ex at the same bar"

"And why didn't I know about him then?"

"You never asked", said Sam, grinning.

"So… if Matt wasn't your first boyfriend…" said Daniel, getting back to the original question.

"Matt was my first _serious_ boyfriend. Not my first. Donny Shepherd… ninth grade…"

"So this was before James Robinson, tenth grade", said Jack, and she _knew _he was mocking her.

"Yes, Jack, before James. Besides, I told you, James and I only went out when my Dad was not in town. _Anyway_, as I was saying… Donny and I started going out… if you could even call it that… in ninth grade. We lasted two weeks. He tried to kiss me in front of everyone… I didn't let him… I went to slap him"

Daniel started laughing, Jack grinned and Teal'c let a small smile show through. The three didn't seem surprised to hear his given name from her, and since they were off world they weren't worried about any repercussions.

"And that's embarrassing for _you…_how?"

"Well… I _tried_ to slap him. But it was slippery… and he was stronger… and I fell over… and landed right in a puddle… in front of everybody. It was the end of school, everyone was waiting for the buses"

Jack was laughing now, Daniel was chuckling and Teal'c was smiling with a mix of confusion an amusement.

"Thank God, Dad moved us to the Springs just after that, so like Daniel I didn't have to suffer too long. It was not long after that that my Mom…"

She cut herself off with a duck of her head. Jack was reminded of what she had said when she'd had on the memory device when going to save her father.

"_Oh God… I'm stuck in my own past". _

He remembered wondering at the time what could have been so horrible in her past that would cause such pain in her voice. Since knowing her better, he now knew she had been very close to her mother- as close as best friends. It was her darkest memory, losing her so suddenly. Such sadness was the reason she had allowed herself to love Cassie so deeply. She had understood the girl's pain.

"Anyway… Donny Shepherd will always be my most embarrassing moment. Either that or threatening to arm-wrestle you" she said, quirking an eyebrow at Jack. He smirked.

"I dunno… I found it kind of…"

Sam cleared her throat and looked at the other two people sitting with them. He smirked more.

"…gutsy, for a green little Captain"

Daniel smirked into his coffee in an effort not to laugh while Teal'c quirked his eyebrow and grinned. They both knew that 'gutsy' was not the word he was going for. Sam smirked at Jack, matching his grin. It was as far as they would go, given they were on the clock, and Daniel was surprised when the conversation quickly made its way back to the game, rather than sticking with sexual innuendo. He and Teal'c were used to sexually repressed conversation off word, even if it was rather subtle. Since there was little reason to hide anything now, he expected it to continue in full force, but they were obviously being careful. Any habits developed around friends many unintentionally be revealed around enemies. And if Kinsey or the Trust or any number of sceptics caught wind of a 'torrid affair' within the SGC's flag-ship team , it could only spell disaster. Daniel silently commended their efforts.

It can't be easy pretending you don't love someone, particularly when you know exactly how it feels to love them completely in private.


	9. A Few Proposals

_Man, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I got writers block, and was away for a bit- limited computer access. Now I'm dealing with Uni and family and life… Anyway, this one's a little different, but I hope you like it._

_Enjoy, and please let me know how I'm going. Warning for some language._

_sjsjsjsjsjsjsj_

She liked his height.

It was an odd thing to like about a person, and surprising, because in the past a man's height had been near the bottom of her list of things to look for. But she realised, as he gently pushed her against the wall and ran feather-light kisses up her neck, she liked that a guy had to bend his head to get access to that part of her body.

She'd always been tall, always grown at a steady rate so that while her peers were waiting for their summer growth spurts, she was half a head above them. It had never bothered her that most of the guys she'd dated had been a mere inch or two taller. Usually she lived in combat boots anyway, and when she didn't, she loved to hang out in sneakers or ballet flats. The only time she even noticed was when she wore heals- the few times she actually wore heals. Many times the extra three inches put her just above them, so she often found herself buying smaller, less obvious heals, in a vague effort to feel feminine for a night.

It was a part of her life she'd barely noticed, and she'd adapted to the change the way some people know that they can't have a certain haircut because of a stubborn cowlick. Still, she couldn't deny the burst of pleasure she got when Jack pressed his lips to hers and she had to crane her neck to meet it with equal fervour. His extra few inches made him tall, but not noticeably.

Until you went to kiss him.

She'd never really taken note of it, and of all the things she had found attractive about him in the beginning, this was not one of them. The whole team was tall, so out in the field she'd just adapted to being the smaller one, and chalked it up to the fact she was the woman.

Well, she was definitely woman now.

He broke the kiss when he felt her smile against his lips.

"What?" he asked with amusement, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

Her fingers danced across his collar, her eyes looking over his face. She met his eyes and smiled wide. The smile he loved so much. He grinned again.

"What?"

"I love that you're tall"

Jack chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, his touch gentle, his hands roaming her body. Surprisingly, she didn't shudder or squirm with sexual desire, or move against him, urging his hands on. Somehow, there was nothing sexual about his touch. It was more innocent than that. It was about feeling her, connecting to her, being content to just _be_. Sam sighed against his lips and he pulled away, putting his lips near her ear.

"Why?"

"It makes me feel more feminine", she said airily.

He grinned against her cheek. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, clasping her elbows to lock herself there. His hands moved to circle her, one holding her lower back to him, the other grasping her upper back. He buried his face against her neck, smelling her hair that she'd kept long since Edora. She was reluctant to cut it anyway, but when Jack had commented that he preferred it long, she had indulged him, used it as an excuse and invested in some hair ties. Something about it making her more feminine when she let her hair down… or something. He'd been vague in the descriptions.

"We need to be going"

"It can wait"

"Jack! I have work to do… you have a report to write that's due today…"

The look on his face asked her how the hell she knew that.

"… and the sooner I get this thing built, the sooner the refugees can go home"

"They've got a home"

"Not _their _home. A temporary situation on another planet is not home Jack. You of all people should know that", she said.

He had the decency to look a little guilty. He did know what it was like. They both did.

"Maybe we've just been playing match-maker"

Sam laughed, and he wiggled his eyebrows for good measure, running his eyes playfully down her body. Sam blushed a little at the look.

"Are you saying the cosmos sent a meteor shower to play matchmaker with us?"

Damn, she was getting good at mocking him. He'd have to put a stop to that quick-smart, lest she get better at it than him. There was one thing he was better at than Carter- he wanted to keep it that way.

Sam was smirking at him.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall", she said, smirk still firmly in place.

They took they're own cars, Sam following Jack. They arrived at the mountain a few minutes apart, and either the people at the gate knew of the relationship, or they were well versed in discretion. Not even a grin or a wink directed their way when they checked in together.

The greeting in the mountain was somewhat different. Daniel all but barrelled into them entering the elevator.

"Oh thank God!"

"Wow, Daniel"

"Sheesh, what's up with you?"

"Jack, you gotta put your straight face on. Kinsey's here"

Jack's expression darkened and Sam frowned.

"For what exactly?" asked Sam.

"You. Or, more to the point, your jobs"

"Our jobs?"

"He found out. You… about you. He knows. About you two. You know… being together"

"Oh, this can't be good"

"He's mad as hell and even more smug than usual"

"I didn't know that was possible"

"Jack, I'm serious, he's looking to use this as an excuse to shut down SG-1, maybe even the whole base. Claims Hammond doesn't have any control over his people"

"That's bullshit!"

"Has Hammond spoken to him yet?" asked Sam.

"No, not yet. Kinsey wanted to wait until you guys got here"

They entered the briefing room to find Kinsey reclined in a chair, his hands clasped arrogantly in front of him, a smirk across his unbearable face.

"And just as I suspected, our two officers arrived together. Not very subtle if you ask me"

"Senator Kinsey" barked Hammond from his office door.

The smile fell a little from his face, but he didn't loose his confidence.

"General, you really need to give your personnel a refresher course in discretion. For a top-secret military base, they're not doing a very good job of being top secret. Now, I don't like to make unnecessary waves, but when billions of tax-payer dollars a being spent, with no gain except that we seem to be making more enemies, I think it's time to throw in the towel. Especially given the, ah, intimate nature of the discretions being reported"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Well, General, quite frankly, that's a discredit to both the people of this base and to yourself"

"I beg your pardon?" said Hammond, all but shouting.

"Two of your so-called 'best officers' are having a torrid sexual affair behind your back"

Hammond stayed silent for a moment, shooting daggers at Kinsey's smug face.

"I'll have you know, Senator, that nothing was done behind my back. And if you are referring to the relationship between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, let me assure you, any issues regarding the relationship have been dealt with"

"We'll see about that. Were you aware they are still engaged in activities unbecoming of United States Air Force officers?"

"As far as I was aware, you have no authority over my people, and if you are so well versed in the regulations of this Air Force, you'd know that they stipulate a relationship is only contraband when it impedes the cohesive work of a military unit or the successful completion of missions.

The Senator went to interrupt, but Hammond quickly cut him off and continued, his voice sharp as a razor.

"Now, so far both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have, _together_, _successfully_ completed a dozen missions. As you would be well aware they were both forced, during said missions, to make decisions that could have easily had personal ramifications. They both placed the military above any personal gain. I would say there is _no_ conflict of interest here"

Kisney's nostrils flared in anger, and he stared down Hammond, searching for a single moment where the military was not their number one priority on a mission. He knew it was not to be found.

"This is a disgrace. I'll be talking to the President"

"Senator" started Hammond with an icy tone none of them had heard before. "I have no authority over your conversations with the President. But before you go looking to destroy two people who have single-handedly save our collective asses, might I remind you that _I _am commander of this base, until the President himself says otherwise. And for your information, the President is well aware of the _situation_ here, and has expressed his confidence in my abilities as leader and judge regarding the conduct of my people. If you'd like to question his decision, you go right ahead. You let us know how it goes"

And the Senator had nothing more to say. He'd been thoroughly shut down and he knew it. But Jack knew this guy had been looking for any excuse, and a relationship between two officers was a great was to destroy the credibility and integrity of everyone on base.

Kinsey left, and despite the real threat he posed, Jack couldn't help but be proud of Hammond. The guy clearly had their backs, and he'd never seen a better diplomatic shut down. Particularly against a character such as Kinsey.

"Thank you Sir" said Jack, his straight posture relaxing somewhat.

"Don't thank me yet. If the President is feeling particularly threatened by Kinsey's weight in the political field, he might just decided to take action against you two. Until we hear otherwise, I'd like to ensure…"

"We'll be on our best behaviour, Sir", said Jack with mirth.

"Thank you"

Hammond walked back to his office as Jack and Sam turned to face each other.

"Best behaviour?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. _On base_. I never mentioned anything about home"

"Oh, God, guys, please, I'm still here"

They turned to find Daniel standing there, his eyes scrunched, his shock over the situation clearly wearing off. Sam grinned and Jack smirked and Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes. If it weren't about their sex-life, it could have been any sort of banter between friends. They started walking down to the commissary to meet Teal'c for an update.

"This isn't good. If he's fishing, all he needs is the flimsiest excuse and we're in the shit", said Sam, clearly worried.

"You guys never make personal decisions, just like Hammond said"

"It doesn't have to be all that personal. Just 'out of line'", replied Jack, complete with air quotations.

"That's bull. We make 'out of line' decisions about _everyone_. This whole place is out of line! We face things that people on Earth can't even imagine. How can we be expected to stay neutral and unaffected when I've seen you both bloodied, bruised, beaten, _dead_? It's unreasonable…"

"Daniel! I know. I know exactly what you're saying. And I know that, technically, Kinsey has a point"

"What?"

"Are you joking?"

"Now, hear me out. He has a point that on Earth- in any combat situations that anyone remembers- there is a certain level of detachment. As close as a unit gets- as much as you want to trust the guys who have your back- at the end of the day, there is a great possibility that some of you won't come home"

"You prepare for it", added Sam quietly, nodding.

"Right", said Daniel, understanding the point, remembering the way Sam had tried to distance herself from Cassie at first. "But here… we all half expect the whole damn base to blow up at any second. It kind of gives you a different perspective on the whole 'death at any moment' feeling. We have our own rules. We have to! Look at what we do!"

"It changes how we work", said Sam. "This place. What we do"

"Right" said Jack, nodding his head, a hand gesture thrown her way. "Your damn right it does"

"Well, why can't Kinsey see that?"

"Daniel, he's a sniveling, conniving politician, who wants to get in the President's pocket by being the first to prove this place is a dud"

"He doesn't care about the planet's safety. All he cares about is his own damn position", added Sam angrily.

Somehow they'd made their way to the commissary. With the anger came an appetite. They took their usual table and only a moment later Teal'c joined them, two pieces of pie, a piece of cake and a cup of blue jello on a tray. He'd been expecting them.

"Glad you could join us", said Jack with bitterness, though they all knew he wasn't really mad at Teal'c. Jealous he got out of the ass-chewing, maybe, but not mad. Teal'c only inclined his head and handed over the cake as a peace offering.

"You're lucky it's chocolate"

Sam and Daniel shared an eye roll.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sooo… how's it coming"

"Oh, God, please don't tell me it's time to go", she replied, looking up with shock and awe. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No… you're bad, but you're not that bad. You've still got two hours to kill in this Godforsaken room. Why?"

"Oh, great, because I'm almost there. I just have to connect the power relay to the…"

"PLEASE… Don't start. My head already hurts from earlier"

"Sorry", she said sheepishly. She had promised she'd try not to talk too much, unless he was in a particularly good mood. Kinsey had made sure their good moods had effectively been killed for the day.

"So, you're going good?"

"Yep. Another month and she should be fully operational"

"So this little baby's gonna cut through the naquadah?"

"Mmm-hmm. Then, hopefully the gate is close enough to the surface that the event horizon will go the rest of the way"

"Great"

"Yeah"

"So… I'll pick you up at seven?"

Sam looked at him. "Seven?"

"Yeah. From yours"

"What's on at seven?"

"You mean you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

Jack looked at her deadpan for a moment before cracking a grin.

"You ass. I seriously thought I'd forgotten something", she said, throwing a paper ball at him, regardless of cameras or passersby. She was convincing herself that he couldn't see her grin. Which, of course, he could.

"Nah. I just though we might go out somewhere. It's Friday night"

Sam nodded, agreeing, before he noticed her thoughts drift slightly off topic. "We've been spending an awful amount of time at mine, you know"

He shrugged. "Closer to base. Less travel time"

And all that that implied. They smirked at each other. They'd both gone there.

"So… seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll be done…"

"In an hour"

"Sir…"

"Ahk. An hour. You still have to go home and get dressed and everything. It'll be there in the morning"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. You won't let me work on weekends"

"I'll let you come in… if you even want to", he added with a cocky grin.

Sam blushed, and looked around the room, despite knowing she was alone in her lab for the moment. Did he have to be so adorable and yet so damn wicked on base? She was already planning their evening in her head. They needed to finish what they started that morning- she was getting restless.

"Okay. I'll be done in an hour. I'll even set my watch and everything"

"Good. I'll see you at yours at seven, sharp"

"Like military"

"Oh, no, we're always at least ten minutes behind", he quipped as he disappeared around the doorway, restraining himself from looking back over his shoulder. Sam grinned despite herself and went back to work. He had this way of making her smile at everything he said. It was infuriating.

She loved it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is great"

"Thank you"

Sam smiled over the rim of the wine glass. There was not a hint of suggestion or teasing or even mocking in her tone. In a rare moment of sincerity she had said what she meant, and in a rare moment of seriousness, he had accepted it.

"You've got a romantic streak in you"

"Nonsense. I'm an Air Force Colonel. We don't do romance"

Sam grinned. "Yes you do", she replied lowly, singsong, teasing.

Jack grinned… and then smirked. "How's about we blow this joint and I'll show you how romantic I can be"

Sam clenched her teeth together in a smile in order to hold in her laugh. They were sitting in one of the nicest restaurants in his area and he wanted nothing more than to take her home and have his way with her.

"Behave. I'm being spoiled, and I'd like to savour it"

"You saying I don't spoil you enough?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm shutting my mouth"

"Carter, the day I want you to shut your mouth is the day you have permission to shoot me", he replied, and she had a feeling he was a lot more serious about it than his smile suggested.

* * *

"There's a guy across the street that's been following us since we left my house"

"I know", replied Jack, his tone just as quiet. "He followed me from the base, then to yours, then here"

"Kinsey?"

"Who else"

"Bastard", hissed Sam. Jack grinned. They got to his truck- the only car they brought- and he opened the door. They'd lasted another hour at the restaurant, talking, catching up. After spending eleven months together- almost every day- they were still adjusting to the fact they only saw each other at nights. Jack got in the drivers seat and started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot and pointing the car towards his house.

"Jack…"

He inclined his head to let her know he was listening.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved tonight. It was beautiful and relaxing, and just what I needed"

"But?"

"But… you're not a romantic"

"I thought you said I was", he said with a smirk.

"You know what I meant"

"I know"

"So… what's up?"

"Sam… don't worry. I know you will, but… don't. Trust me", he said, still smiling.

"I trust you with my life, Jack. Trust isn't the issue"

"You might trust me with your life, but…"

He broke off and turned his attention back to the road, turning into his driveway only a moment later and killing the engine. Sam was frowning.

"But… what? What aren't you telling me?"

"Hey", he said quietly, taking her hand. "It's okay. Let's… will you come in?"

"Of course I'll come in, what's with the formality?"

"Trust me"

"You keep saying that and I'll be trusting my foot right up your ass", she muttered, but followed him anyway, keeping her distance until the door was shut, fully aware they'd been followed.

"So…"

"You want a beer?"

"No. I want you to tell me what's going on"

Jack led her to the couch and they sat, facing each other while sitting on opposite ends of the double-seat.

"I wanna ask you about something, and I don't want you to flip"

When she frowned and started to lean back he took her hand and held her eyes.

"I'm not putting on the brakes"

Sam visibly relaxed.

"Actually, it's the opposite"

"What are you… wait, are you… what are you saying?"

"I know we agreed about how we handle our relationship. I know we said we'd take the blows and deal with it"

"But?"

"But there's more than us at stake now. If Kinsey's serious about this, he'll try to use us to get to the _whole_ SGC, and I don't want that to drive us apart"

"It won't"

"I don't want to chance it"

"Jack, your starting to worry me… just spit it out"

"I thought of a way to… make sure that doesn't happen. Actually, if I'm being honest, I'm using a crappy situation as my excuse"

"For what?"

"To ask…"

Jack took a deep breath and looked at their clasped hands.

"To ask you if… you'd marry me"

Sam blinked a few times, then smiled, then faulted, then frowned, then grinned again, which turned into an all-out patented Sam-smile.

"What?" she whispered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Jack…"

She couldn't quite speak properly, so he took his opening and pushed on.

"I know it looks like I'm trying to cover our ass with a seemingly simply solution… if we're married they can't touch us, and our relationship will no longer be considered some torrid affair… but, if I'm being honest… that's just as excuse"

"You've been looking for an excuse?"

"I've been looking for any reason to ask you, even though we said we would wait and just see where this goes… but I realised tonight that, I don't want an excuse. I don't _need_ an excuse. I just want to ask, and I'm sorry that it took a crazy ass of a Senator to show me that"

"You want me to marry you? _Now_?"

"I don't know about you… but I can't find a reason not to. Not unless…"

She tightened her grip on his hands, and leaned in to kiss him suddenly. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"I can't think of a reason either", she replied.

"Is that?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. Yes"

"And this isn't just because of…"

"Jack… you've been looking for an excuse when… honestly all you had to do was ask. Fuck what we said about taking it easy… I want this. I didn't know I wanted this until you asked me, but I want it"

She lunged forward into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and feeling his around her back, his nose against her hair.

"I want it so much", she whispered.

"I love you", he breathed, barely aware he was speaking the sentiment out loud. "God, I love you, Sam"

"I know. That's why I'm letting you marry me"

He pulled back. "You have no idea how good that sounds"

"You have no idea how good it feels to say it"

After all, she'd done the whole 'engagement' thing before, and look how that turned out.

She kissed him soundly. And it turned heated. And he responded in kind.

He was right. She didn't make it in to work the next day. In fact, she was lucky to make it to the bedroom. And then she was lucky to make it out of the bedroom. And was lucky for making it back to the bedroom again.

And their unofficial surveillance van across the street didn't move all day.


	10. Space They Cannot Touch

_More sap... This chapter is 100% based on the song "Space They Cannot Touch" by Kate Miller-Heidke. Great song... get it if you don't know it! =D_

_It's shorter, but hopefully, time permitting, I'll have another one soon..._

Sam woke in the middle of the night, the sound of a car backfiring being so much like a gunshot that she was looking for her sidearm more out of instinct than fear. She stopped suddenly and looked around, recognising the shadow of Jack's dresser, the outline of his bed frame. She looked next to her, finding him still sound asleep. For all his sharp focus off-world, it seemed the moment he was in his own bed he was oblivious to the outside world. She settled back into the blankets, his face merely inches from her own.

Sam watched the moonlight on his face, lightly spotted with shadows from the tree out the window. He was on his stomach as per usual, his mouth hanging open, his hair unruly. The sight was so familiar it made her smile. Nine months, and she still found pleasure in just watching him. The years had taken their toll; his battles greeted the world in the white lines of his scars. His eyes forever held a darkness that would never cease, no matter how much time passed between the now and the death of Charlie. She would have liked to have seen him before the accident- before the constant emotional pain outweighed any physical ailment.

She knew she was prone to a bit of the Florence Nightingale syndrome. Her obsession over fixing machines, her need to make everything _right_, even her engagement to the member-of-the-lunatic-fringe Hanson all bared testament to that. And here was Jack. He was flawed- so scared and torn and more than a little damaged. Some might say bitter and twisted. Some would say he was a Jack-ass while others just thought he was an idiot.

To her he was perfect.

She didn't want to fix anything for the first time in her life. She surprised herself when, out of nowhere, a fleeting thought came to her.

_If we went back to Edora, it could always be like this._

She shook her head. Since coming home they'd never once thought about going back, except to return the native people. They belonged on Earth. This was who they were. But she couldn't help but think about their months stranded. It had been quiet, easy. No goa'uld to worry about, no senators breathing down their necks, no need to disguise the fact she was falling further and further in love with this man. They were free to be themselves there.

She wondered, sometimes, what she possibly could have done to deserve such happiness. She felt full, somehow, as though all the hunger and pain that had ever existed in her life was being slowly eased by him. She didn't like it- she was becoming dependant. The time she spent pushing him away had proved to be too much. She thanked the Lord it didn't have to last.

Running her finger lightly over the scar on his eyebrow, feeling his muscles relax under her touch, she turned over and draped his arm over her stomach. He stirred, but didn't wake, and she felt safer than she'd ever felt her whole life. Nothing could touch them here, in this moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack ran his finger down the side of her face, watching as it twitched at his touch. He had woken to find his arm loosely over her stomach as she lay on her back, her arm thrown over her head. He didn't remember falling asleep in that position. Now he was on his side, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow digging into his pillow.

"Morning sleepy head", he whispered, watching her eyes flutter open. He loved waking her. Her eyes, in those first moments, were the most vivid blue he'd ever seen, and he just loved watching her give an involuntary smile as she realised who was next to her.

"Mmm... please tell me Friday was real", she said, her voice raspy.

"You saying you haven't enjoyed this dream?"

"Oh, I'm not saying that... I just wanna know Friday was..."

"I asked you to marry me... I used Kinsey as an excuse, which in itself is kind of insane..."

"And did I say yes?"she asked, half serious, half joking. Of course she knew she would have said yes.

"Well, unless you've been sending some seriously mixed signals these past few hours, I'm pretty sure you said yes. Why?"

She could hear the vulnerability in his voice, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Just making sure this isn't some crazy, wonderful fantasy"

"Well, if it was, I'd love to know what other fantasies you've got in that head of yours, because I had no idea your could be so dirty... or bendy"

"Jack!"

She backhanded his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being dirty"

"Says the woman who..."

"Yes, we now both know what I can and can't do with that particular body part"

"Yours or mine?"

"Both", she said primly, her eyes shut "And you can wipe that smirk off your face"

"How'd you know I was smirking?"

"I can feel it... I can _hear_ it"

"I like smirking"

"Hmmm... I know you do"

She quieted and her own smirk slowly disappeared.

"Hey... You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just so..."

"So?"

"Happy. I'm happy. More than happy. Content. Satisfied..."

Yes, he definitely smirked at that.

"In love maybe?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm definitely in love. This is just perfect. Us... here... just like this", she said just as quiet, opening her eyes and meeting his softly. "I could stay like this forever", she sighed, closing her eyes against the offending sunlight.

"Hmmm. It reminds me of Edora"

She opened her eyes suddenly, surprised to hear the same thing she'd been thinking hours ago.

"This is my favourite place", she whispered, studying his face.

"What, my bed? Ow! Would you stop whacking me"

"No, not your bed. Not any _place _as such. Us- my favourite place is us... just us"

"Hmm, I like that", he said, falling back into his pillow, still facing her.

"Get used to it... I'll be around for a while"

"I hope so"

They lay quietly for a while, until he noticed her breathing evening out.

"Sam... sun's up. New day"

"Not yet", she muttered. "Not while we stay here. As long as we stay right as we are, they can't get us. This is space they cannot touch"

"It won't go away Sam. It won't disappear. I promise"

"The world will come for us soon enough. Reality will beckon", she said theatrically, gesturing vaguely to the window. "Let's just hold on to this moment for as long as possible"

"You can have me forever. You _will_ have me forever"

"For now, I just want _this_"

He kissed the top of her head and draped an arm over her, his fingers splayed across her stomach.

"I still need to give you something", he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

He rolled away and opened the top draw of his side-table, pulling something out of a nook in the back. She sat up and crossed her legs, wrapping the sheet under her arms in a vague gesture of modesty. As soon as he held up the box she knew what it was.

"You weren't kidding"

"I told you- I was just using Kinsey as an excuse", he said, popping the lid open.

"Jack, how long have you had this?" she asked, her eyes wide and staring at the ring.

"A few weeks", he said, pulling it gently from its hold, and gesturing for her hand. He paused before placing the ring on her finger, looking one more time for reassurance- for acceptance. She met his gaze.

"Are you gonna make a girl put on her own ring?"

He grinned, and slid the small silver band and diamond on her finger, pleased to find he'd been right in his guess of her ring size. Sam stared at her hand, surprised to find the tiny little item made her feel different. Loved. Whole.

The ring was simple- a brilliant-cut round solitaire, set deep in a modest band. Nothing fancy, no huge, towering diamond to blind the neighbours with. Sam had never been a showy person, and in a conversation on Edora she had mentioned something about big diamonds being pretentious and getting in the way when she was trying to work. He didn't necessarily agree- he'd gone as big as he could get for Sara, and she'd cried over the effort he'd taken. But he indulged Sam her wishes. If she didn't want a big, shiny diamond, he'd get her something beautiful instead. Something elegant in its simplicity.

He was certainly proud of his choice. She was still staring at it.

"I take it you don't like it", he said, grinning.

"It's perfect, Jack. Just... perfect", she said thickly leaning into him, her hand on his cheek as she kissed him. "Perfect", she muttered against his lips before kissing him again.

"I'm glad"

"Oh, it's just right... it's beautiful. And it's so..."

"You?"

"Yeah", she said, eyes wide. "Exactly"

"I figured you wouldn't want it getting in the way, or getting caught... when you wear it, of course. I know you're not into big and flashy"

Sam kissed him again, effectively answering him. She settled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I love you, Jack", see said simply, as though that was the answer to anything else he had to say, which, it kind of was.

He tightened his arm around her, feeling her breath against his chest, knowing she was listening to his heartbeat as she so often did. He could see her now-decorated hand over his heart, and he smiled.

"I love you", he breathed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do have any idea how much work this adds to my plate?" she asked from her place at the kitchen table. She was wearing her panties and his shirt and, with her feet propped on the bottom rung of the seat and her hand holding a piece of toast, she looked nothing short of domestic.

"How so?"

"Well, now we have to _plan_ everything, Jack. You know, venue, dress, catering. Not to mention _flowers_"

Sam rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was sounding.

"Listen to me. Not even a day and I'm Bridezilla"

"Sam... We don't have to do _any_ of that stuff unless you want to. I don't care... honestly, I don't"

And they both ignored the 'I've done this before' that wasn't said.

"Okay, so... you wouldn't mind it being low-key?"

"Not at all" he said, walking over with his bowl of fruit-loops and dropping a kiss to her cheek as he sat next to her.

"Good. 'Cause I hate to break it to you, but I've never once collected dresses from magazines or decided what my bouquet was gonna look like"

"I know... what would Major Matt Mason say to that?" he countered with a grin.

Sam blushed and ducked her head, taking another bite of her toast. Jack laughed at her.

"Oh, shut up", she muttered.


	11. It Always Finds Us

_Mwahaha, more drama. I love it...I know it looks like it's been done before, but come on, SG-1 has the worst luck of anyone I have ever known!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He can't die. He can't have died. He can't be dead._

Over and over the words played like a record in her head, her inner turmoil cleverly disguised by a lifetime of standing impassively to military attention. She watched the snowy monitors, searching for anything, her eyes occasionally flicking to the screen on the control panel, the information being relayed to her orally by the ever-efficient Walter. The video signal had been lost. But that wasn't the worst part.

The planet had been attacked, and by all accounts Earth's allies- the native people- had been unable to prevent the deaths of SG-1 at the hands of said enemy. The only reason she hadn't been with them was because women were, just for something new and completely different, treated as second-best on this particular planet.

It wasn't a kidnapping. It wasn't a ruse.

Her boys- because they were all her boys- had all been slaughtered in front of half of the native population in the town centre. The weapon of choice? Staff weapons wielded by men who looked nothing like humans. Apparently Earth was not the only planet that scavenged technology.

Sam fought back tears, shutting herself off emotionally in order to function enough to follow Hammond's orders from behind her.

And with a heart-shattering whorl, the iris closed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She lasted another three hours. Just enough time to be given a private counselling session from the only man who currently knew about their engagement, his office providing them with enough privacy for one quick hug. Just enough time to avoid the countless personal that had no-doubt heard about SG-1's untimely demise, sans their female member. Just enough time to get in her car, drive to his house, let herself in and collapse on his bed, the sobs shaking her body so violently she could barely get a breath in.

She knew she had doomed herself the moment she had turned left instead of right. Laying on his bed, surrounded by his clothes and his nick-knacks and his _smell_, she really hadn't done herself any favours. And when she called in sick the next morning, Hammond didn't even ask for a reason. He just offered his support, reminded her that the base's shrink was there for good reason and wished her a speedy recovery.

His tone suggested he knew just how likely that was going to be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam woke in the middle of the 'second night of hell'. Her dream had been so vivid and so real that, for a moment, she had to remind herself that it had been a dream at all. But it had brought with it a realisation she had been too grief-stricken to the day before.

They were lying.

The people of the planet were lying.

She'd be damned if she knew why, but they had to be. Which meant SG-1 weren't dead.

Throwing back the covers, Sam quickly rid herself of Jack's tee-shirt and boxers and donned her BDU's that were haphazardly thrown on the floor. Racing out the front door, she broke at least five different traffic laws getting to the base. She only realised it was morning when she noticed the day-shift guard at the gate.

"General!"

"Major, what are you doing on base?"

Wasting no time in explaining the smile on her face, she launched straight into her explanation.

"Sir, they weren't killed"

"What?"

"They weren't killed. They couldn't have been"

Hammond first looked wary, then sympathetic.

"Major, I know what they meant to you, but..."

"No, Sir, you don't understand. The Ashonians were lying. There was no attack"

"What are you talking about? You and I were both in that room when the monitor went out"

"Exactly, Sir. The monitor cut out. The sound didn't. If the MALP had been hit by a blast of some kind- one big enough to destroy buildings like they claimed- then the whole thing would have been destroyed and we wouldn't have gotten anything. The Ashonians were claiming that their city was being destroyed, but all we got were some scratchy noises of explosions"

She paused and made herself go into crazy-Carter-explaining-mode. He needed to understand.

"Sir, the MALP was looking right out over the main part of the city- the industrial centre, their courts, the housing of the Ministers... they were all in the centre of town. Now, when we first started hearing the recordings, the Ashonian leader claimed that their life-long enemy had finally come to seek revenge and that there would be no survivors"

"And we heard their screams for ourselves, Major, what other proof do you need?"

"Sir, if this enemy knew them as well as they claim, wouldn't they have known to hit centre of the town? Or even jus the town at all, for that matter? Sir, we saw no visual evidence of any destruction, and the video feed wasn't cut for at least twelve seconds"

Neither made the comment about how she knew the exact seconds.

"In that time, under those supposed circumstances, wouldn't you expect to see at least _one_ explosion?"

"I sure as hell would", replied Hammond, catching on to what she was saying. "But, what does that mean?"

"Sir, I think we got played"

Hammond didn't say anything for a moment as he studied her face, half hopeful, half daring him to disagree. She presented a logical argument, and he couldn't deny that he'd been feeling uneasy about the apparent demise of his flagship team.

"Why?" was his only question.

"I don't know, Sir. But I think it's worth checking out"

"You're damn right it's worth checking out"

"Sir, the Tok'ra have a ship only a week away from the planet. They're currently on P4X-172 doing recon regarding a stash of abandoned weapons. Sir, my Dad's with them. If we could send a team to the gate on P4X-172, the Tok'ra could take us the rest of the way to the planet. At the very least it will confirm what the Ashonian's said"

Hammond started walking out of his office with purpose, and Sam had to hold back a smile. She had him hook, line and sinker.

"You're sure the Tok'ra are still in the area?"

"Positive"

"Then... I believe you've come up with our solution"

"Sir, permission..."

"Granted. You'll be taking SG-3 with you. If you're right, you'll need backup. I'll call the Tok'ra, you go get yourself ready"

Sam nodded, and her smile broke through. Hammond continued to the stairs, obviously going to make the necessary arrangements. Sam couldn't help but count her chickens before they hatched.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Sam... how're things?"

"Dad, Jack's missing, possibly dead, and all you care about is our sex life?" she hissed from the co-pilot's seat, half serious, half pushing his buttons.

"I asked how _things_ were, not how the _sex_ was..." said Jacob, grinding the word out as though it were poison. They both ignored the snigger from the back compartment, the Marines blatantly eavesdropping. It had become obvious that the base rumours were true the moment Sam had set eyes on her father. Jacob had given her a sympathetic look and Sam had given a pointed look in return. That had been three days ago, and Jacob had refrained for as long as he could. They'd been spending the trip catching up, ignoring the complaining of the Marines about lack of a decent bar on 'this God-forsaken hunk o' metal', and discussing (arguing over) who's house they'd eventually move in to.

Jacob turned serious again. "I just wanna know what you're getting into... if the transmission was right..."

"I know, Dad. I know. But... I don't believe they are dead. I'd know. They're like family and Jack... I don't believe it"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt", he said quietly, and when Sam glanced behind her, the Marines and single Tok'ra operative were nowhere to be seen.

"Dad, if they're dead, it won't matter. Nothing will. But until I know for sure, I refuse to believe they're gone"

Jacob nodded and watched her put on her brave face. Sam leant back in her chair, the ship on auto-pilot, and absently felt her dog tags through her shirt, her engagement ring on the chain next to them. Jacob didn't know that, yet. He watched her, seeing her nervous habit- a habit he'd never seen in her. Sam noticed his staring after a moment, and quickly stopped, and Jacob wondered just what she was hiding.

"What's with the dog tags?" he asked lightly.

Sam sighed, and hesitated. This was not how she wanted her father finding out. Fingering the chain at her neck she slowly coaxed the tags from under her shirt. At first he didn't see it, but when three pieces of metal shone in the light instead of two, he knew what it could be- the only thing it could be. Sam immediately took hold of the ring, holding it up, eyeing it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jacob softly.

Sam nodded. She unhooked the chain, slipped the ring off and put it on her finger. "He asked me two weeks ago" she said thickly. "Had the ring ready and everything"

"Always a good thing"

"Don't worry, Dad, you can tell him off for not asking you first... I don't mind"

Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm so happy for you, Sam", he said quietly, solemnly, fully aware just how vital this mission was.

"Yeah"

It was all she could say. How could she rejoice in her engagement when her fiancé was presumed dead? Her father knew that. He knew she couldn't be happy yet. Not yet. He also knew to keep his mouth shut- none of these 'He'll be fine' lines. Not until they knew for sure.

"So... white wedding, or shall I expect to hear you've eloped to Maui?"

And for reasons he didn't understand, Sam burst out laughing

-0-0-0-

_Please note- I know Jack always seems to be the one in trouble, but bear in mind (a) That will soon change... mwahaha... and (b) Sam has been in the labs a lot more since they came back due to her building her little contraption- it makes more sense for her to not be included on a mission than for the team leader to not be there... But don't worry- Jack will have a few 'military wife' moments..._

_As always, review, let me know how I'm going... it makes me happy._


	12. It Always Finds Us II

_*Teal'c voice* And now, the continuation..._

_-0-0-0-0-_

"I just hope you realise one thing", said Jack, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the throbbing in his head.

"And what would that be, O'Neill?" sneered their captor.

"When my fiancé finds us, she is gonna kick. Your. Ass"

And even as he smirked down at Jack, watching him through arrogant eyes, the prison keeper faulted. Because something in this particular prisoner's look told him he wasn't bluffing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're almost there", announced Jacob, fiddling with the controls on the panel. Sam watched anxiously out the front window, hoping- praying- that the planet would be in one piece.

"You know, Sam, for what it's worth... I have a good feeling about this"

"Thanks Dad"

"Dropping out of hyperspace" announced Jacob. They all braced themselves.

"What the hell?" muttered Sam, looking out the front. "Are you sure you put in the right coordinates?"

"I put in the ones you gave me", said Jacob, a little befuddled.

They looked out the front window with awe and fear. It wasn't that the planet was almost unrecognisable. It wasn't that the atmosphere was dark or there were pot holes everywhere. In fact, there was nothing wrong with the planet. Mostly because there was no planet.

It was gone. Like... poof... There wasn't a shard of rock or a fluff of space-dust at their coordinates. There was nothing. Sam checked and rechecked. They were at the right point in space.

"I don't understand", she said, her tone betraying her calm exterior.

"It's gone"

"It can't be. Even if there were enough explosions to blow up the _entire_ planet, it wouldn't just be... _gone_. There'd be debris everywhere"

"Sam, the sensors are picking up nothing"

"Dad, you don't understand. This planet was twenty percent smaller than Earth. There is nothing that we know of in this galaxy that is big enough to _tow_ that anywhere and I can guarantee that towing it would be the only explanation. If there was any kind of explosion then we'd see the outcome. If the planet _imploded_ then the gravitational pull of this area of space would have changed... unless it was swallowed by a black hole, I don't understand what's going on"

Jacob stayed momentarily quiet, allowing her to regain control and bring herself back from the brink of hysteria that had crept into her voice.

"Perhaps a cloak", she muttered, her eyes flicking, unseeing, over the window as her mind calculated faster than she could keep up.

"Dad", she said suddenly, he eyes jumping up to meet him. "Activate the cloak. Now"

Jacob did as he was told and turned back to her expectantly.

"What if the _planet_ has a cloak?" she asked.

"Provided it was the same principal as the goa'uld cloaks, then our sensors wouldn't pick up the planet. But what cloak could possibly hide an entire planet?"

"A really big one. Switch the sensors to infrared and heat"

"Sam?"

"A cloak covering that distance and generating that much power cannot possibly stay cool for long. It has to be generating an enormous amount of energy, and the most common form of energy?"

"Heat", replied Jacob, pressing buttons as he listened.

A display popped on screen showing a huge expanse of heat right in front of them, the scans revealing pockets of warmth that indicated higher levels of human activity.

"Space is cold", she muttered, letting off a grin of accomplishment.

"That's not space. Now, care explaining why we just activated _our _cloak?"

"If they've gone to such measures to think the planet isn't here, guaranteed they'll be looking out for us. If they haven't found us by now, they soon will. We have to find a way to get on that planet and get the boys before these people find us. We're sitting ducks out here"

"What makes you think the boys are on the planet?"

"Well, why else would they hide a planet? Who else could the natives be hiding from but us?"

As though Murphy was playing an unusually nasty joke, a goa'uld mothership dropped out of hyperspace next to them.

"Them?" asked Jacob, sarcastically throwing a thumb over his shoulder as he turned to Sam with a pointed eyebrow raise.

"Oh crap"

"That's Apophis", said the other Tok'ra, leaning towards the window, speaking for the first time in days.

"Oh. Crap"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jack, you really think she'll find us?"

"Well, Daniel, I don't know about you, but me... well, she's got a reason to wanna find me"

Daniel rolled his eyes. Jack was lying in the corner of their cell, bruised and bloodied, and all he could think of was cracking a joke.

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, would she want with you? Your skills at cooking a steak? Or perhaps your National Geographic subscription"

"Hey! I thought you promised never to bring that up again"

Daniel rolled his eyes again and let his head fall back against the stone of the wall, his eyes drooping in weariness. They were both trying to ignore the fact that Teal'c had been gone for over an hour. They didn't read into what that could possibly mean.

"Actually", started Jack quietly, seriously. "There's another reason for Sam to wanna find me"

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Daniel, lighter than before, genuinely curious.

"Well, it's hard to have a wedding without a groom"

"You mean... you're... you and Sam?"

Jack started nodding. "Engaged, yeah"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Jack, that's... wow. That's great. That's fantastic"

"You sound surprised"

"Well... yeah, I'm surprised. Kinsey tells you two you're out of line and you go and propose... wait, it was _you_ who proposed, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was me. And... well... Kinsey was kind of the excuse"

"Jack, you can't be..."

"Let me finish! Kinsey was the excuse, but he's not the reason. I'd already bought a ring. I knew I wanted to ask her... and then Kinsey says he's head hunting us... Seemed the only logical thing to do was get married"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why is that in any way logical?"

"If we're married, they can't touch us. We're a special case- Sam can no longer be accused of sleeping her way up the ranks and I can no longer be accused of taking advantage of a junior officer"

"But you weren't"

"Doesn't matter. Someone says the wrong thing, hears something out of context and suddenly we're on opposite sides of a court martial. If we're married, we aren't allowed to say anything against the other- marital privilege applies, same as before"

"Please tell me political immunity was not the only reason you had for proposing. I think I might hit you"

"Hey", said Jack, looking genuinely annoyed. "Didn't I just say it was an _excuse_?"

Daniel sent him a smile, letting him know he'd been joking, and he understood.

"So she said yes..."

"Yep. She said yes all right"

Daniel cringed. "I thought we had a rule about certain topics of discussion being off limits"

"Sorry"

"No you're not"

"Nope"

Daniel sighed with resignation. "So... decided anything yet?"

"Sam doesn't really want the big white wedding gig"

"You okay with that?"

"I don't care either way... I've been married before. Sara wanted to be the princess for the day... it wasn't huge, but it had some flowers and bows. Whatever Sam wants to do, I'll go for that"

"I don't see Sam turning into a Bridezilla over flower arrangements and napkins"

"Yeah... she said that. If she wants big, we'll go big. If she wants just family in my backyard, we can do that too..."

"You know, if I don't get an invite I'll take it personal", said Daniel lightly, perfectly serious.

"Didn't I say family?" said Jack as though talking to an annoying child.

"Yeah... I guess you did"

The door to the cell opened and their captor stood there, out of breath, fearful of something.

"We must leave. You're free to go"

"What?"

"Go! Just go! Get out of here. I don't care... just go, if you can. Only God can save you now"

And with that he ran away.

"I don't think this is very good"

"Ya think?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, oh bright one... what now?" asked Jacob.

"We still need to get on that planet. If the boys are down there, we need to get to them before Apophis does"

"And if we're too late?"

"We go after them"

"I don't have Tok'ra permission to go on a rescue mission, Sam", said Jacob softly. "And neither do you"

"I don't care", she replied stonily. "If they are down there, we are getting them. If they're on that ship, we're going after them. I don't care about stopping or attacking or even _talking_ to Apophis right now. He can go die in a ditch for all I care. But I'm not leaving until we've at least _tried _to locate SG-1. End of story"

Jacob had the sense not to argue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack and Daniel ran stiffly down the corridors of the complex, recognising where to go to find Teal'c. They looked through each doorway as they went, and were scared to find them all empty. Whatever was out there had scared these people away faster than ants running to sugar. Jack didn't like it.

Reaching the room they had been 'questioned' in, they found it open and a barely conscious Teal'c on the ground, unaccompanied.

"Teal'c! Teal'c, buddy, we gotta go"

"O'Neill", he replied, his voice raspy from the obvious relationship his face had had with some guy's knuckles.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, party's over"

With Jack underneath one arm and Daniel at the other, the three made their way to the door.

"Remind me to never again engage in a treaty with guys in funny blue hats", muttered Jack, spotting one of said guys on the ground unconscious, obviously caught in the panic.

"My question is- what's so bad out there that they'd all go running?" asked Daniel, half to himself.

"I don't know Daniel, but how's about we get the hell out of here, and _then _ask pointless questions", snapped Jack.

"Jack, if what's out there is as bad as that, do we really wanna be leaving?"

"Seems like a good idea to me", he replied smartly.

They made it to the door and it swished open, revealing an empty hallway and an abandoned meeting hall. There were weapons and papers strewn everywhere, boxes and computers left half packed and still running. Picking up a weapon for each of them, Jack went over to the computer screen on the far wall, trying to decipher the unfamiliar writing and layout. He didn't need to be an Ashonian to tell the computer was saying 'warning, warning' about something. Touching a random button or three Jack was able to bring up a screen showing scans of the space around the planet. They revealed two things.

First, a small alkesh was in the area, and despite himself Jack couldn't help but feel hopeful that on that ship was his future wife and her father. He didn't know why he'd think that, but a guy can dream, can't he?

The only reason he was so hopeful, though, was because of the second thing he noticed.

One big-ass mothership was also in the area, and while it seemed to have no idea the smaller vessel was nearby, he was certain it was the reason the people of this planet had seemingly disappeared through the stargate in the blink of an eye.

"Shit", he muttered.

"Yeah", said Daniel from over his shoulder. "That's Apophis"

"What?!"

"I heard one of the men running down the hall call it out"

"And you didn't think to raise this earlier?"

"Well, I didn't really get a chance, what with you practically kicking us out the door"

"When we get out of this, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about tactical intelligence" muttered Jack as he scanned the other information.

And Daniel grinned. Not because he was certain Jack was only half joking, but because he hadn't said 'if'. He'd said 'when'.

"This planet's cloaked", said Jack after a moment.

"What?"

"Yeah. That may be why our cab hasn't come to the door to collect us... our house is a bit invisible"

"And Apophis?

"Well, if I'm right, the minute I deactivate it, Sam- if that _is _Sam- can come down and get us"

"Again I ask- Apophis?"

"He'll be able to see us too"

"Ahh, Jack... that's bad"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious", he muttered again, flicking buttons and typing faster than Daniel had known him capable of.

"Oh dear"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That's mad!"

"It's the only shot we've got"

"Apophis will find us, and kill us"

"Not if we get this right. Based on the distance between Apophis' ship and the planet, if we go around to the other side of the planet, and enter the atmosphere uncloaked at this exact spot..."

Sam pointed to the tiny space on the screen that showed the smallest space that the sensors of the mothership couldn't detect, right on the other side of the planet.

"... we can reactivate the shields once safely inside the atmosphere. Then we take this ship to the base, pick up the boys and go home"

"You make it sound like a cake walk"

"It is"

"Are you forgetting the little detail of getting back out? We can't be shielded from sensors going in or _out_. How do you propose getting out?"

"Doing it really quickly", said Sam, earning her an eyeroll.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack spun around as something clanged behind him. Pointing his gun, a lone figure popped out from behind the doorway, followed by a few more.

"You must return to your cell", said one, who Jack recognised as a prison guard.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. I _know_ you heard what I said. There is a ship this area that is looking for this planet, probably you, and you want me to go back to my cell?"

"Perhaps they are after you. You know these aliens. Perhaps they would be willing to make a trade. Our safety for you"

"I doubt they are gonna give a shit about the people who got left behind because they weren't good enough to be evacuated"

He knew it was a low blow, but he wasn't putting up with this.

"Do as the boy says", he heard from behind him.

Turning around, arms raised, Jack saw his old pal the prison keeper.

"You again"

Daniel dropped his chin to his chest in defeat, lowering his own weapon, while Teal'c just glared. It wasn't so effective when one of his eyes was the size of a golf ball.

"Get back to your cell. Perhaps these aliens _would_ like to meet you"

Jack groaned, but subtly managed to hit the last button, deactivating the cloak around the planet. He just hoped he was right. Reluctantly they walked back towards their cell, Jack in the lead and Daniel and Teal'c in tow. This was not turning out to be his most productive day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You sure this will work?" asked Jacob.

"I agree", said the newest member of the Marine unit, earning him a glare from his superior.

"What other choice do we have?"

Jacob could have named at least five just off the top of his head, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. No need getting back in the bad books with his daughter. Not over her fiancé and best friends, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Sam fingered the controls. Suddenly the space in front of them turned from a map of stars to a clearly visibly land mass and water.

"The planet's cloak has been deactivated", said Sam, her eyes wide.

"How?"

"I don't know. Someone on the planet must have done it"

"Could it have been Apophis?"

"No. It had to have been... wait... Jack... He must have..."

"Here's hoping", said Jacob sceptically. "We need to make this the fastest rescue mission ever. Apophis will send a scout first, just to check things out, if he hasn't already. Once he's given the all clear he'll send in the troops, and once he does, I'm telling you, all bets are off. We can't handle him today- we don't have the man power, the resources..."

Sam turned back to their controls. "Well, then, I better get us moving. Turning off the cloak. Beginning atmosphere re-entry"

"Technically it's only entry, since we've never actually _exited_ this particular atmosphere" muttered Jacob, trying to distract himself from the million ways this plan could fail. Selmak gave him a virtual head slap while Sam ignored him. Quirky, annoying remarks at the most crucial points of the mission had become white noise to her years ago.

"I sure hope you're as good as they say", muttered one of the Marines from behind her.

She couldn't help but hope the same thing

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_I'll tell you what... you let me know what you think, and I might just let you know what happens. How does that sound? =D Good? Good! *nods*_


	13. I'll Always Find You

_UPDATED (I went back and did a little editing). Thank you to all those who reviewed... it's good to know you like it. I know this sort of 'continuing chapters that aren't stand-alone' thing is different, but this story was just too long for one chapter, or even two. I hope it was worth it. _

_Oh, and my all-time favourite love song (ever!) is included near the end... It's "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman... the best non-cliché love song ever... If you don't know it GET IT! And if you know it... listen while reading. Big help..._

_*Teal'c voice* And now... the conclusion..._

_-0-0-0-_

"You did _WHAT_?!?"

"Daniel, I don't know if you know this, but it's very hard to land a ship if you can't see what you're landing on"

"Jack, Apophis is out there, probably looking for the bounty that he heard was here... in case you didn't know, that bounty is _us_. That cloak was possibly our _only_ protection. And, I'm sorry to say it, but you don't even know if that alkesh is Sam. It could have been an advanced scout of Apophis, come to check things out. We don't know"

"Daniel..."

Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"If it was part of Apophis' fleet, then it won't matter either way what I did. He'll come down here, take us away, end of story. _But_... if it _was_ Sam, then at least we've given her a shot at finding us. No doubt she knows Apophis is there... she'll think of something"

"You're putting a lot of faith in a lot of unknowns, Jack"

"No. I'm putting a lot of faith in _Sam_. And I think she's earned it", he said pointedly.

"I understand how you feel but..."

"Daniel, this has got nothing to do with how I feel about her. It's got everything to do with the fact that the _one_ thing I taught her that seems to have stuck was that we never leave a man behind"

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel quietly, unsure what Sam could have done to earn such faith from the biggest sceptic in the world.

"On Edora... during the shower. You and Teal'c had already gone back..."

Daniel nodded, remembering his own guilt at having not stayed with them.

"Sam... I told her to go"

"Of course you did, it could have killed her"

"No, you don't get it. I told her to go... she was _at_ the Stargate. I told her to go through and come back later when it was all clear...But... she wouldn't leave me"

Daniel blinked, taking in the information.

"What?"

"She wouldn't go. She blatantly refused to go through that gate. Instead, she came back to the cave where I was, and helped with the kids that were stranded... and even when I hated myself for getting us _both_ stuck there... she never blamed me. Not once. In fact, she thanked me"

"Thanked you?"

"She said, if there was anyone she was going to be stuck with, she was glad it was me. This was before..." he added, clarifying.

Daniel's eyes widened as he realised what Jack was saying.

"If she hadn't been there... things would have been a lot different... _I_ would have been a lot different. Edora would have looked as good a place as any to retire"

"Jack, if it had've just been you there, you _know_ Sam would have found a way to get you home. This thing she's building now? She probably would have built it faster than anyone knew was possible"

"I know, Daniel. And that's the point. I _know_. I might not have known that before, but _now_ I know that when our asses need saving, unless she is in the cell with us, just as screwed as we are, she'll get us out"

He sighed.

"That's why I turned the cloak off"

"Well then... I'm glad you did"

And when Jack looked up, he didn't see scorn or malice. He didn't need to defend himself or his actions. Daniel understood. Teal'c did too, sitting silently in the corner. They knew this wasn't a lover's act of desperation. This was a move that showed its tactical advantage. More than that, it was a move that showed just how much SG-1 had faith in each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, sensors are picking up activity in a complex of buildings dead ahead", said Jacob. "Any idea where SG-1 might be?"

"I'm scanning the area, looking for a radio transmission. If they managed to turn on the distress beacon in their radios, we might be able to pick it up"

A small part of the complex started flashing green on the screen in front of them.

"That's it. Sensors indicate their radios are somewhere in that building. Hopefully they are too"

"Okay... I'll land this thing on the roof. Terannith, you stay here and keep 'er running. If we come out hot, we'll need to be ready to go"

The other Tok'ra nodded, understanding the basics of what Jacob had just said. Sometimes he got confused with the 'Earth-isms' that came from their Taur'i liaison, but he'd learnt to run with it.

"You two..." continued Jacob, pointing to two of the Marines while he got up and armed himself. "You search the upper levels. Once they're clear, keep 'em that way. We'll need a clean exit path"

The two men nodded.

"You two..." he said, pointing at the other two Marines while handing Sam her own weapons. "You take the mid-level. Clear it, then search for hostiles and anyone left from the planet that might be able to tell us what the hell went on"

These two men also nodded. Jacob handed Terannith a spare Earth radio.

"Sam and I will take the basement. If this place has a prison, it's probably there. Stay in radio contact. We're in, we're out. Hopefully with SG-1. We are not here to take on Apophis, and we are not here to procure weapons or technology"

Everyone nodded, knowing not to mess with the former General with an old and wise symbiote in his head.

The doors to the alkesh opened and they filled out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Did you hear that?"

"Yep"

Both Daniel and Jack sat up, looking towards the roof as though the source of the sound was to be found there.

"It sounded like a ship landing", said Daniel.

"A very small ship", agreed Jack, turning a half-grin towards his friend. "Like, maybe..."

"...an alkesh" finished Daniel, nodding, also smiling a little bit.

"Well... this is good"

"Unless these are the advanced scouts..."

The door to the prison opened, and the prison keeper backed into the space between the cells, getting as far away from the door as possible.

"What are you so worried about, chicken shit?" asked Jack.

The man ignored them. Jack tried to punch him through the bars of the cell. "Hey! I was talking to you"

"Silence!'

"No... no silence. You mind telling us what the hell is going on out there?"

"A ship has landed on the roof of the complex"

"Yeah, we got that... how's about telling us a little more about..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The beacon is coming from a room just down here"

"I doubt they'll still have their stuff on them, Sam"

"No, I know... but they'll need weapons to get out if this turns ugly"

Turning into a small alcove on the basement level, they saw SG-1's vests and weapons sitting on a crate.

"Not very secure", said Jacob, for lack of anything else to say.

They picked them up, juggling them as best they could while also keeping their own weapon's raised.

"Wait", said Sam suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

They both listened, and could hear a voice or two in a room just down the corridor.

"That's somebody talking", said Jacob.

Sam nodded while continuing on, weapon raised, silently hopeful. She'd know that voice anywhere, muffled or not. Suddenly, a man came out of another alcove, and in his fear he attacked them, flailing his fists and screaming his rage. Sam was quick to act, dodging the hits and landing two of her own. The man cried in pain as she swung at his stomach, then his legs, before finally being silenced with a blow to the head. It didn't kill him. Just knocked him out for a while.

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up", muttered Jacob.

They continued on, coming to stop at a door that looked as though it actually lead to something.

Or someone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SG-1 and their captor listened intently. Jack heard a man's cry out in the corridor, then he heard the man cry out differently; as though in pain. After only two blows, Jack heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. Turning to his captor he couldn't help but grin. The guy was actually shaking in fear.

"You know how I said my fiancé was gonna kick your ass?" he asked smugly.

The guy looked at him, eyes wide with terror, hands splayed flat against the far wall of the cell.

"Well..."

And before he could finish his sentence, the door was kicked in and there, framed by the light from outside, was Sam. Jack could see Jacob just outside the door, keeping a watch on both the way they came and the room she was entering.

The prison keeper lunged at her in fury, and the swiftness of the move in the dim light caught her off guard. She stumbled back, dropping her hand gun. Quickly regaining her balance she met each of his punches. This guy was better trained than the last, and was blocking each of Sam's standard moves. Quickly switching tactics, she started using a few moves Jack _knew_ were not in basic training. Spear-tackling the guy, she delivered a few quick blows to his kidneys, then pushed him back and gave his face a four-punch combination. The guy slumped against the wall, too bruised to fight back anymore.

"Everyone okay in there?" asked Jacob from the door.

"Fine", called Sam breathlessly, finally turning to the prisoners. A smile instantly spread across her features when she saw just who had been watching her display of superior fighting skills. All three men in the cell nodded to her, all of them smiling.

"I told you", said Jack, not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Yes you did", muttered Daniel from behind him, also watching Sam.

Restraining herself from running to him and kissing him senseless, Sam drew her eyes away from Jack and looked around for keys.

"Keys are under his vest", said Jack.

Kneeling next to the barely conscious man, Sam opened his vest and pulled out a remote device. She pushed the button and the electronic lock on the doors immediately released. Jack pulled it open and turned back to his two cellmates. Daniel was next to Teal'c.

"Can you walk?" asked Jack.

"I will be fine, O'Neill", replied Teal'c, sounding healthier than he had before.

"Go Junior", muttered Jack, briefly checking that both Daniel and Teal'c were fine. After helping Teal'c stand Daniel lead him forward, giving Sam a smile as he walked past. She grinned back.

"Nice timing", said Jack, walking back towards the door of the cell. He reached her, and for a beat they allowed themselves to show their relief. Sam kissed him. It was brief, but hard and passionate, and spoke of how much she had missed him, and how much she had thought the worst. Jack cupped her cheek when she pulled away.

"I knew you'd figure it out", he said with a soft smile.

"Gotta go", she said hoarsely, pulling herself back together, afraid that if they did this here, she'd break.

"Yeah"

They went to the door, and Jacob immediately handed Jack his vest and gun. Strapping them on, Jack went back into military mode.

"So, I hear we've got company out there"

"Apophis showed up just after us", confirmed Jacob.

They quickly made their way back though the maze of corridors, signalling to two of the Marines they found on the way.

"Anything?" asked Jacob.

"A few natives. None of them knew anything. One guy mentioned something about his boss making some deal that went bad, but he was as useful as a bike in a fish tank"

Jack rolled his eyes at the expression. "Okay... let's not worry about that right now. For the moment, I just wanna get outta here in one piece"

They continued forward, collecting the second group of Marines at the top level.

Two Jaffa suddenly rounded the corner, but before they could process who was there, they were lying on the floor, at least five different people having taken a shot at them.

"Okay, now we really gotta go. Apophis hears his scouts are down, he'll blow this place up for fun", said Jacob.

They reached the roof, and a doorway opened right in front of them, seemingly out of thin air. They all piled into the ship, and just as the door closed two more Jaffa came on the roof and opened fire at the ship, though they couldn't see it.

"Time to go", shouted Jacob to the front, relieved to find their pilot already good to go.

They quickly sped away from the planet, not caring about whether they could be seen. After clearing the atmosphere Terannith entered them into hyperspace, just as the sensors picked up Apophis getting ready to fire on them.

"Close", said Sam.

"Too close", said the Tok'ra, obviously a little miffed at being dragged along to this crazy mission.

"But we got out okay", added Jacob, sounding mildly surprised. "Apophis won't know who it was for a while, and by the time he does, we'll be home safe"

"I still don't understand why he was there", said Terannith.

"According to our captor, Apophis had entered into a deal with them" said Teal'c. "Their guaranteed safety from goa'uld attacks in exchange for SG-1"

"How'd Apophis even know you were going to be there?"

"It would appear that these people had sought him out. He was known to have territorial power in this region of space"

"How'd we not know that before coming?" asked Daniel.

"The people of the planet we very convincing in their cover", said Teal'c, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

"Right"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as they'd safely entered hyper speed Jack had drawn Sam to the back compartment. She'd followed willingly, subtly catching her father's eye as she went, letting him know they were okay. Once the door had closed behind them Jack let his guard down.

"Thanks for saving our asses... again", he said, not nearly as cheerfully as he wanted.

Sam attempted to grin, but the quiver of her chin and the building tears in her eyes betrayed her. Jack immediately pulled her into a hug and ducked his chin into the crook of her neck. Her arms came up to cup his shoulder blades and she buried her face in his chest, desperately trying to hold it together. But surrounded by his feel, his arms, his _smell_... it wasn't working all that well. A sob escaped and she felt his arms tighten around her shoulders.

They didn't really need to say anything. It was pretty obvious. She'd thought he was dead. He thought he was never going home... again. She mounted possibly the most risky rescue operation right under the nose of a goa'uld, and somehow... somehow they were headed back home. Together. In one piece.

"Promise me something?"

Sam inclined her head to let him know she was listening.

"Never put yourself in that position for... us... again", he said, neither of them sure if he was talking about the two of them, or the four of SG-1.

"I can't promise that, Jack", she said thickly, pulling back a little to see his face. "Like it or not, you guys are my family"

Jack ran his hands up and down her arms, letting them rest against her shoulders, cupping them. He sighed. He should have known better.

"Okay. You're right. I won't ask you to promise that..."

"Jack... I want you to assure _me_ of something"

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a little.

"I'll find you. I _promise_ to always come for you"

She held his eyes, and he waited for her to finish while those words sunk in.

"But I want you to promise one thing, if you can"

"Anything", he whispered, his brow furrowing at her doubt.

"Wait for me. I vow to come for you, if you wait for me"

"Oh Sam", he whispered, pulling her back into his chest as his arms encircled her shoulders, holding her close. "I will wait forever. Always... always, always" he whispered, putting his mouth near her ear without releasing her. "Because I know you'll be on your way. I'd wait for you forever and a day if you asked"

And she sobbed, because every fibre of her being told her that he was telling the truth. And he held her tighter, not for her sake, but because he had- for a moment- believed he'd never get the chance to be like this with her again.

Sometimes he thanked whatever Gods were listening that he was wrong.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yeah, so, again- listen to the song! It's seriously my all-time favourite love song, which is saying a lot. _

_And, as always, please let me know what you think._


	14. Going Home

_Okay, so I had to finish off this little story line... Plus it's more Jack/Jacob stuff, which I always like to write._

_Enjoy._

_-0-0-0-0-_

"So..." started Jacob after about three days of silences onboard the alkesh. These things are not big enough for eight, nine, _ten_ people, to share comfortably for over a week, he thought. Selmak only nodded. In their head, of course. If that made any sense at all.

Jack turned from the co-pilot's seat. They were taking shifts to monitor their progress, but since they were on auto-pilot and in hyperspace, there wasn't a lot to do. Jack raised his eyebrows at Jacob.

"I hear an ass-kicking is in order"

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?"

"I know everything Jack. You remember that... _everything_"

"Sam told you, didn't she?" asked Jack, giving Jacob half a smirk. The older man smirked back, admitting defeat. This time.

"Yeah. She told me"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Jake, come on... I know you at _least_ that well... you _must _have something to say"

"What else can I say but 'I'm happy for you'?"

"And are you?"

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but... yeah. I am. I'm happy for you. I won't deny it's a little comforting to know there's a _ring_. Gives it some surety and all. But, beyond that... yeah. I really am happy for you two"

"No 'you hurt her I'll kill you'? No 'no place in the galaxy is safe from me and my friends'?"

"Well, if you already know the speech, I see no reason to repeat it", said Jacob smartly. "Plus, I know _you_ at least that well, Jack. I know you wouldn't do that", he added.

Jack liked that.

"Snap! Ha!"

Both men turned. Sam was grinning wickedly, sitting cross-legged on the floor, having obviously just won another game of snap against one of the Marines. Thank God for secret packs of cards in their vest pockets.

"Okay, I give up", said the defeated officer.

"Bout time", said Daniel, so engrossed in his book he didn't look up. Sam, in her infinite wisdom, had taken it upon herself to bring at least one thing for each member of SG-1 to do. She'd considered the idea of being on a tiny little ship for at least a week with a bored bunch of military officers to be too much. It was just as well.

Teal'c was out the back, a small stash of candles being his present. Sam had dug in Daniel's office for his latest incomplete translation (plus an ancient cuneiform dictionary), which he was almost half-way though. For Jack, a new yoyo- top of the range. And three spare strings. Just in case. For herself, Sam had brought her laptop. Jack didn't even want to guess what was on that thing, but she was kept busy. The Marines had also considered the long haul, hence the pack of cards and, much to Jack's amusement, a mini travel chess board.

They'd made the mistake of asking Sam if she wanted to play. And then Jack had gone and outed himself by beating her. The jig was up- he wasn't an idiot. Jacob had a few games, but for the most part he and Terannith, it would seem, were quite content watching, or perhaps having internal conversations, but who could tell?

"Okay... shall I teach you a new one?" asked one of the Marines.

"What's it called?" asked Sam, absently shuffling the cards.

"Spit"

"Never heard of it"

"Okay, well, it goes like this..."

Jack turned back to Jacob and grinned. So far nobody had started fighting, which was _always_ a good thing. Better they act like kids than act like animals.

"So... you made any decisions yet?" asked Jacob.

"About?"

"Everything. Anything. The wedding. Your jobs?"

"The wedding, no, not really. And, until told otherwise, our jobs are safe"

"And if they aren't?"

"Well..."

"Jack, spit it out"

"We were talking, and we came up with an idea that would mean neither of us would have to retire or move to London"

"Which is?"

"If we need to fix the whole 'chain of command' thing..."

Jacob gave an incredulous look, but kept his mouth shut.

"...Sam could transfer to the labs, and then be assigned to SG-1 in a technological research capacity"

Jacob stopped himself from saying something rash and instead took a moment to consider the idea, a small frown of thought on his face. It made sense. He knew his daughter well enough to know she loved her toys. He also knew that, should she be transferred to the labs, she'd technically report to Head of Labs, not to Jack, even if she were assigned to SG-1. It would mean neither of them would have to retire, for which Jacob was thankful.

Jack looked relieved when Jacob didn't immediately react.

"Okay. I don't like that anything may have to change, _but_... I see the logic in that"

"We figure that would be the safer option"

"And if people still talk?"

"I said that. Sam said she wouldn't mind being in the labs more. You know what she's like"

Jacob nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you've both given this some thought"

Jack nodded. "So", he said, clapping his hands joyfully. "How'd you manage to get dragged along on this little adventure?" asked Jack.

"Sam asked me to come. I couldn't say no"

"Oh. I was... kinda hoping... you know, you'd wanna come and..."

Jacob bit back a grin. "Yes, Jack. I also wanted to come get you myself. After all, I never did get those lessons in French that Daniel's been promising me"

"Really? No... other reason... no undeniable need to see your future son-in-law? Don't want those free clips over the head?"

"You mean the sparing lessons with Teal'c? Oh, I don't need them. Getting a bit old to be sparring with 140 year old guys"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to look out the front. "Forget it", he muttered, sounding like a petulant child. Jacob grinned and eased up.

"Okay. I'll admit. I was worried. Not for you, mind you. But Sam... she's become rather attached to you three. Some more than others. I wanted to make sure you were okay for her sake"

"Gee, thanks Jake, you really know how to make a guy feel special"

"Anytime"

Jack, for all his outward appearance, knew exactly why dear old Dad had come, and was grateful. It was partly the reason Jacob gave- Jack knew that. But he came on this mission for the same reasons SG-1 got stuck on Ne'tu. These were the things you did for family. Any family. All family.

"For the record..." started Jacob. Jack looked at him from under a frown, still pretending to be annoyed. "Firstly, wipe that look off your face" he said, earning him a grumbled 'yes Dad'. "Second... congratulations"

Jacob reached his hand out to Jack across the centre console. Jack took it, dropping all acts, and shook the peace offering. No more war between them. They were officially going to be family.

Jack grinned.

"What's that look for?"

"You know what this means?"

"What?" drawled Jacob, warily.

"You are now, officially, _Dad_"

"Not that it's ever stopped you in the past", said Jacob, rolling his eyes, turning back to the controls to try and look busy.

"Oh no, but... now it's official... _Dad_"

Jacob swallowed a groan. He promised himself he wouldn't hit Jack upside the head. He wasn't sure he could hold out for the rest of the week.


	15. M for Magnetism

_This chapter is based after the episode Entity and is RATED M for adult situations. Be warned. Seriously... this is bordering on PWP... *head-desk* And my inspiration for this chapter is Peter Gabriel's song "Blood of Eden"... just because it is..._

_The premise is this: The incident happened just as it did in the show, with very little variance, except that the initial mission had been delayed or moved back a few months. My reason is that Sam and Jack's return would have messed up the rosters for a while as SG-1 got settled back on missions. If you'd like to find your own reason, that's cool. _

_Please let me know what you think... I always love to get feedback, good, bad or otherwise...Plus I gave you two chapters... I'm expecting thank-you's *Teal'c eyebrow*_

_As always, enjoy the next instalment..._

_-0-0-0-_

Sam moaned as he kissed her, her body pressed to her front door that was, thankfully, now closed behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he ran a hand up her side, and snaked one around her back, and... oh... the things he was doing with his tongue... and his teeth... nipping at her lip. And the groan that she managed to coax from the back of his throat sent a jolt right through her, straight to her belly, which elicited another groan.

"Bedroom." It was her only coherent thought at the moment. She was suddenly thankful her bedroom was at the front of the house.

She wasn't sure which of her photos fell from the side table as they gradually made use of every wall between the door and her bed, but she was sure she'd find it tomorrow. And if the frame needed new glass, she could arrange that later. She was also very glad for her choice in a button-down shirt. And that he had chosen something similar.

Mostly, though, as strange as it sounds, she was glad for her night in the infirmary. She sure wouldn't have been physically able to keep up their current pace only a few short hours after being sucked out of a computer. Not that Jack hadn't tried. And if weren't for the constant bustling of nurses would have succeeded. Thoroughly. With his smirk firmly in place. Just to make sure you're _completely_ back in that body of yours, he'd said.

Memories of his very suggestive and disturbingly graphic whispers as she was resting in the infirmary the night before fuelled the desire that was rippling through her loins. And Jack's hands were helping it, even restricted as they were by her very un-military lingerie. As was his mouth, that had somehow made its way to her neck and was slowly following the path his hands were tracing.

And he seemed to like that she had to hold his hair to keep him there.

"I love your height", he muttered huskily, his mouth skimming the top of her bra, one hand firm at the base of her spine, keeping her lower half flush against his own desire. Sam shivered under him. "Makes it easier to reach..." He didn't finish, but she didn't care, because he was now lightly flicking her very sensitive nipple through the material of her bra, and his mouth was getting ever-closer to her other one, and... Mmm... could... he... just, please, dear God... don't stop.

She gasped, and she heard the smallest of moans from him in response. If he was one thing, it was a responsive lover. She ran her hands down his shoulders, encouraging, and the hand that had held her back so firmly snaked up to the clasp of her bra. He snapped it with a dexterity she didn't know him capable of, and felt him smirk against her skin as it fell away. Then he was backing her towards the edge of the bed, her bed frame too high for them to fall over the foot.

It was hard to tell if she pulled him back with her or if he was the one to push her back, but it didn't matter much because all she knew was that his obvious arousal nudged her right at her core when they landed and she half gasped, half hissed in pleasure, and suddenly his mouth was over her nipple, flicking, teasing, tasting, and she was arching her back if only to keep him right there, doing that. Vaguely her hands groped for his pants, and one of his hands reached down to pop the button and undo the zipper. She did the rest, hooking her big toes into them and straightening her legs, taking the pants with her. She felt him groan against her as the material rubbed against him, and she released her hold of his hair only long enough to quickly push her skirt down.

Separated only by underwear, he continued his assault on her breasts, releasing one nipple only to take the other in his mouth and repeat the small sucking, flicking, nipping motions. She had one hand threaded in his hair and her other, God help her, had found the gap in the wooden slats of the head of her bed frame, and was gripping the wood as her pure craving grew and mounted under his expert tongue and hands, and, no please... no... not the hips too... too much... God... not enough.

He relieved one hand of its duty and her only thought was 'finally'. Only, it was too deliberate in its movements, and when it roamed under the band of her panties and lightly dusted the hair there, she sighed in pleasure, and lightly bucked her hips against his hand encouragingly. She felt him shift so he was lying directly on top of her, and she opened her eyes long enough to see him smirking in pleasure as he lowered his mouth to hers to kiss her languidly.

Softly, deliberately, his fingers started their dance against her, and she went from pleasantly buzzed to wild and crazy faster than ever before. He lightly petted, stroked and flicked his way around her, everywhere but where she wanted him most. Finally, he flicked her clit, and she bucked violently against his hand, hissing in pleasure, vaguely aware of her death-grip on her headboard.

Slowly, using her wetness, he traced her entrance, his mouth moving over hers, mimicking, teasing, and his tongue doing a dance against her lips that she tried to copy, only she was too focused on his hand to be very convincing. Then he let one finger enter her... then two... and he was slowly pulling them in and out of her, coaxing, building her up then letting her down... slowly... like a dance of the ocean... wave, by wave, by wave. He knew what she liked- knew how to draw it out as long as he needed to. She felt him twitching against her hip, clearly taking his own pleasure from her gasps and moans and the way her body was swaying of its own accord under his.

She felt him change grip, and his fingers moved, and she knew what was coming next. The rubbing of her inner walls in _that spot_ made her thrust more violently against him, and when he took her nipple in his mouth again and revisited his assault on her most sensitive area with vigour, she could feel her pleasure mounting, coming closer.

Her moans were turning into soft shouts and cries of pure ecstasy, and when he pushing himself that bit more, rubbing that much firmer and nipping her flesh she felt herself suddenly and violently fly apart, bursts of pleasure rippling from her core right through to the fingers that were clutching the headboard for dear life. She back arched off the bed and her cry was virtually silent, swallowed as her body tried to regain equilibrium while also trying to maintain that level of heaven, and could he _please dear God... don't stop that_.

When she had come back to herself enough to take back control of her body, she moved her hand to hold the back of his head as she coaxed him up for a kiss that, somehow, was sweet and sensitive and spoke nothing of the thrill he had given her.

"Alive enough for you?" she asked, breathlessly, huskily, against his lips, fully aware of his intentions, because, really, she'd done the same thing the night after they rescued SG-1.

His 'mmm-hmm' sounded more like a moan as she bucked her hips, stroking his obvious throbbing arousal. Her hand held his mouth against hers, clutching his hair, while her other one meandered its way down his torso, her short nails scratching and teasing, pausing at his nipples before moving down to his groin to hold him. He broke the kiss and groaned, burying his face in her neck, breathing heavily as she showed _him_ just how much she'd learned about him in the last year.

She lightly moved her body under him, thrusting against him as her hand worked its magic, mimicking her movement. She closed her eyes in joy, her other hand still lightly on the back of his head that was oh so sweetly tucked into her neck, breathing against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He pushed himself up a little to look at her, not breaking their rhythm, and kissed her again as her strokes became a little quicker.

"No", he whispered lowly, slowing his thrusts. "I want to feel you"

Sam shuddered at the mix of emotions that ran through her and tried not to focus on that just now... while his hand was doing _that_ to her nipple.

He shifted his weight between her legs as she wrapped them around his back and pulled him into her with a whimper of delight. Already wound up, it didn't take long for his thrusts to become quick and erratic, for his groans to become more desperate, for his kissed to become hard and urgent. She tightened her inner muscles- a trick he had discovered their third night together ("The things they teach you in yoga class") - and he moaned almost in discomfort, the feeling so sudden and pushing him almost too far, too fast.

Feeling himself reaching the edge he put a hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit with vigour. It didn't take long for waves of satisfaction to run through her again, soft than before, and the feeling of her muscles quivering around him was the last straw. With one final thrust and a low groan from deep in his chest he came, emptying himself inside her, feeling her milk him of every drop.

Quicker to recover than him, Sam again cupped the back of his head and smiled. No, not smiled. _Grinned_. Nothing like a near death experience to bring out the beast in your lover, she thought, and flexed her thigh muscles against his hips. Jack, his mouth against her neck, was panting, and could barely keep his full weight off her.

With as much energy as she could gather, Sam lightly flipped them, allowing him to settle into the bed as she pulled him out of her and rested over his chest. Eyes closed, he was running his hands up and down her back, into her hair, down to her tailbone, and then letting his fingertips lightly caress her ribs.

He hummed in satisfaction and Sam grinned- her full, cheesy, all-teeth-and-a-dimple grin.

"You know", she started, her voice raspy. "I think I might just keep you around"

Jack huffed in amusement. "You can keep me around for as long as you like", he answered after a moment, opening his eyes with a grin and threading both hands into her hair.

She leaned up and kissed him soundly, feeling his hands hold her so tightly against him that every breath moved them both together, up and down, up and down. She smiled against his mouth. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. His eyes, when they finally broke for air, were shining, and she couldn't tell if it was from tears or her perception of the obvious adoration that was written all over his face. Either way, it made her smile at him and kiss him again quickly.

"I love you", she said softly, meeting his eyes again.

"Oh Sam", he whispered, pulling her against his chest. She knew now that it was unshed tears that made his eyes shine. "You have no idea how much I love you... how much I..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I am so in love with you it's ridiculous- it's _cliché_... and we both know how I feel about those"

Sam kissed his chest lightly with a suppressed chuckle before settling into the crook of his shoulder. "Never ridiculous", she muttered.

They laid like that for a while, Jack pulling the blanket over them- the one slung over the end of the bed.

"I was so scared", he admitted when he thought she might have been asleep, but was hoping she was awake enough to hear him. "When they told me you were gone... brain-dead... hmm... as though _you_, of all people, _could_ be... when they're talking about 'no extraordinary means' and your scans coming back blank, and the chances are less than zero... God, I was so scared I'd lost you for good"

He paused, rubbing his hand lightly over her shoulder, taking a shuddering breath. Now that he knew she was very much alive, he found he had the courage to tell her just how scared he'd been- how close to the edge he'd been when she was lying- alive but dead- in that hospital bed.

"And you were just _lying_ there... I couldn't understand how you could be gone... you were right _there_. I sat and watched you breath for hours... I couldn't hear what they were trying to tell me... all I could hear was your voice in my head, talking about cornflower blue and hating prunes, and telling me you'd _always_ come back. And I thought, 'She's coming back'... because that's what you do. Only, this time I wasn't so sure..."

He teetered off as his voice cracked, and swallowed again, trying desperately to hold it together, knowing she was listening to every word.

"I told you... I'd come for you. I'm _in love_ with you. I'll always come back to you", she said softly, almost as though she were schooling a child. There was sincerity to her words that made his chest constrict. "Isn't that obvious by now?"

And for all her effort, the comment didn't sound nearly as jovial as she had wanted it to be. Jack kissed the top of her head, blinking away tears, feeling a few had already fallen.

"Yeah", he said, resting his cheek on her head. "Yeah, I guess it is"

Meteors. Traitors. Blackmailers. Captors. Computers. Nothing could keep her from finding her way back to him. Nothing could keep them apart, it would seem.

"Magnets", he muttered. And- because for some bizarre, unknown reason she knew exactly what he was talking about- she giggled. "Magnets", she responded sleepily. And he was gently reminded, for the fifty-second time that night, that she was alive and well and _here... _with him.

That thought alone made him fall asleep, a smile tentatively playing on his features.


	16. Reunited I

_After re-reading the last chapter (and wisely taking some advice) I have, you might notice, upped the rating for this story. Should have taken the initiative, but then, that why I have you guys- you keep me in line =D_

_I've been wracking my brains on how to do this... I decided sweet and simple has worked well so far...why change now?_

_As always, enjoy, and please let me know what you think- a happy reader makes a happy writer..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

As Jack stepped out of the event horizon behind Sam he couldn't help but let his eyes find their old friends. Laira met his gaze with nothing short of wonder and awe. It would seem the whole town had turned out for the reunion, and why wouldn't they? It had been over a year and a half since these people had seen their friends and family, and now it seemed the expatriates were coming home.

"Jack", greeted Karl, a thin sheen of sweat across his brow from the sun.

"Karl", he returned, clasping the other man's hand before pulling him into a brief embrace.

"It is good to see you, my friend. We are so glad you got home safe"

"Thank you. If it weren't for you guys we could have been in worse shape"

"Please", dismissed the other man with a wave. "Nothing you haven't done for our people"

Karl turned to Sam with a smile, which she gladly returned in full. "Sam"

"Karl", she returned, stepping into a bear-hug.

"It is good to see you well. And back in your military uniform"

"Well, you always said I shouldn't give up my day-job for cooking"

He laughed at her and stepped back to let his wife embrace her old friend. Laira had walked up to them and, for a moment, stood stock still in front of Jack, her eyes filling with tears. Jack gave her a soft look, and she hugged him fiercely. He returned it, albeit a little less enthusiastically. When they broke Laira turned to Sam.

"I cannot thank you enough", she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I promised you we would come back", said Sam softly. Laira nodded and hugged her too.

Truthfully, it had not been as easy as they'd hoped. While the digging they'd previously done in the 'gate's area had allowed the event horizon to break clean through to the surface, they had to face the problem of a horizontal gate. The soft dirt and debris in the area made it impossible to use any kind of grappling hook, and without any way to communicate to the village, they were left with few options. The MALP had briefly shown sky, but when it had cut out after only a second, they knew the gate was lying down in a ditch of soft soil.

Catapulting personnel through at an angle to land away from the open gate had been suggested. Good in theory. Occupational Health and Safety had some issues with the plan. Something about velocity and uncertain angles and broken bones. It was quickly ruled out.

Sending through a giant solid metal extendable net had been suggested- one that could extend its arms once through on the other side to kind of suspend over the gate like a spider web. From there they could actually use grappling hooks on the frame-work, send through people who could set the gate upright and hey-presto!

Of course, they didn't _have_ a giant metal spider-web net, which posed some limitations to that plan.

Briefly they had suggested strapping people to a modified UAV- one that didn't go so fast. That had only earned Jack a raised eyebrow from their beloved General and a suppressed giggle from Sam.

In the end it had been Jack who came up with a viable plan.

They wait.

The gate didn't have inertial dampeners, so no doubt the ground had shook when they first opened it. The people were expecting them to come back. Jack had reasoned that, just maybe, they would find the gate in its state and pull it upright for them. It was elegant in its simplicity, and all it cost them was another two days. After all, they had to give the people a _little_ time.

When they'd gated through the second time the gate had been pulled up to an angle- enough that when they walked through there was no chance of falling back through the 'puddle of water'. The small crevasse that the gate was resting in had been dug out more to allow for some space and there were two boys on watch, both of them inspecting the equipment the new MALP had brought with it to manually dial the gate again to go back.

Which brought them to this scene.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you, Jack..." started Karl, watching the gate shut behind them. "But weren't you going to bring people with you?"

Jack looked behind him, the remaining two members of SG-1 awkwardly greeting people they barely knew. "We did", he said, almost too brightly.

Karl rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I do", said Jack in good humour. "They're getting checked out at the SGC, and as soon as the guys back home hear from us- you know, the planet isn't over-run with evil aliens- they'll send 'em through"

"And when will that be?"

"Well, Carter's gotta set up the remote dialling stuff, and we have to send the message through, so... probably by, what?" he asked, turning to Sam.

"Tomorrow?" she offered.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should have it good to go by morning"

"There you go", said Jack, turning back to Karl.

The village nodded, almost in unison, pleased with that answer. The villagers started heading back into town, realising their relatives were still a while away. Laira stayed back.

"You got the time?" Jack asked Karl.

"It is a few hours after the mid-day"

"That gives me a few good hours of light left", Sam said, almost to herself. "I might get started here", she said to Jack, tacking an almost unintelligible 'Sir' to the end.

"Okay"

"Ah, Jack?"

"Yes Daniel", he said, almost sounding like 'yes dear'.

"Ah, I might go check out those markings in the caves if that's okay. I didn't really get time..."

"Yeah, okay... go... do your thing. Teal'c- you go with him. He's got until sun-down. Then I want you back in the village for dinner-time"

Teal'c bowed his acceptance.

"Carter..."

Sam looked up from the MALP, having already started unpacking.

"You... you keep doing... whatever it is you need to do"

"Yes Sir", she replied with a wide grin.

"I'll stay with her", said Laira.

"Thanks", nodded Jack, pleased that no-one was by themselves. "Karl?"

"Yes Jack?" he answered with amusement written all over his face.

"Lead on"

There was a hand gesture to go with it.

Jack and Karl turned towards the village while Laira went and sat near Sam. She knew her well enough to know to wait until Sam asked her to do something specific.

"So...", said Laira after a while. "You and Jack...?"

Sam grinned, faltering in her movements for a moment. She knew the question was innocent, asked as a friend, not a rival.

"Yeah... me and Jack"

Laira grinned as well, and took the cable Sam was holding her way.

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"We, ah... we're getting married"

Laira gasped excitedly from beside her. "Really? That's amazing"

Sam pulled her ring out from where it sat on her dog-tag chain under her top. Laira inspected the small band, but seemed to notice Sam's bracelet more. Sam grinned when Laira raised her eyebrows and Sam all but blushed. It had not gone unnoticed by either Sam or Jack that she'd had the bracelet far longer than she'd had the ring.

Quickly putting her tags back under her top Sam turned back to her work.

"Yeah. It was kind of unexpected, but..."

"Kind of... _not_?"

"Yeah", said Sam emphatically. "Exactly. It's like... okay, we always said, from the get-go, that we'd just play this by ear. That we'd see where this went. But then we had some troubles at home with politicians and, anyway... Jack proposed. And I could only say 'yes'- I mean, as if I was going to say no"

"I don't understand- Jack proposed because of your Earth politics?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that. You remember how I told you about our rules in the military?"

"Yes. You and Jack were technically breaking rules"

'Right, well... this politician wanted to use those rules to undermine everything we work for"

"Why?"

"Power, mostly. It's complicated. But, basically, getting married stops him from doing that"

"How?"

"Because if two people are married, firstly they can't testify against each other, and second, they aren't really having an affair of any kind because it's all legal- it's binding, and they can't do anything about chain of command issues if we're married"

"Was that the only reason?" asked Laira with a knowing smirk.

"No", replied Sam sheepishly. "It wasn't. Truthfully, when he asked I wasn't even thinking of politics. All I could think of was... well... _us_. God that sounds so cliché- don't tell Jack- but... I thought about the idea of spending the rest of my life with him and... I just _knew _I couldn't give up that opportunity. I mean, I've always been a bit of a commitment-phobe... holding out for _the right guy_..."

Insert appropriate air quotes.

"But, with Jack, I didn't really need to think about it. I mean, that's a good thing, right?"

Laira nodded wisely. "A very good thing. It means you made the decision with your heart. You can't let your head rule you all the time. Not even you"

"Right... yeah. Plus... it just wouldn't _work_ with anyone else. With what we do, and what we've seen- together... it wouldn't really work with anyone other than Jack"

"Plus, you love him"

Sam ducked her head and almost blushed. "That too", she admitted sheepishly.

"I'm so happy for you Sam. You've found real, true love. That is so rare. I wish you all the best in your future"

"Thank you"

There was a moment of silence before Sam cleared her throat. "Shall we?" she said, drawing their attention back to the task at hand.

"We shall"

-0-0-0-0-

"So, Jack..."

"Hmm?"

"You and Sam?"

"Yep"

"Hmm, I thought as much. I have high hopes for you two, and it would seem your relationship survived the first test"

"Being?"

"Going home"

"Ah! Right, that"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jack ducked his head as he walked and Karl smirked. "Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

They walked in silence for a while, reaching the outskirts of the village.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, sheesh..."

Karl grinned again.

"Sam and I are getting married"

Karl clasped his hand firmly, barely shaking it. His other hand clasped Jack's shoulder. "Congratulations, my friend. I wish you all the best and great happiness"

Jack looked a little lost. "That's it?"

"Well, what else should I say?"

"You aren't surprised?"

"Jack, I would count you as one of my closest friends. Sam is a wonderful woman, and you obviously love each other very much. I noticed she still wears the bracelet you gave her, which told me all I need to know about the two of you. What else do I need to say other than 'I'm happy for you'?"

Karl was the only person on Edora who knew about Charlie, so the absence of the traditional 'we wish you many healthy sons and daughters' was noted. Jack only nodded his thanks at Karl's words, admitting that he had a point. They were two peas in a pod. They continued into the village in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Up next- the reunion... _

_I have an idea in my head as to what's coming up next, but I need your advice. Do you watd more 'Sam and Jack as colleagues' stuff, or shall I continue with the shippy stuff. This idea is very shippy but very angsty too... what do you think? Bear in mind I have no intention of making the rest of this story even remotely canon- any and all events that coincide with the actual show are simply for continuity and to keep it realistic within the fandom._

_Anyway, drop us a line, lemme know..._


	17. Reunited II

_Thank you all for your suggestions. The last one was dialogue-heavy. I've challenged myself here and tried to have no actual dialogue. I do these things. Let me know if you don't like it, and I'll save my experimentation for one-shots and drabbles._

_It's a short one, but you'll understand why at the end..._

_-0-0-0-_

SG-1 had been given Sam and Jack's old place because, really, where else were they going to go? The house had been left vacant in the months after they'd left, and after Daniel's initial observation that there was only one bed and one couch, they had finally come up with a roster for sleeping. Forgoing the temptation to ignore mission protocol for just one night, they set up their nightly watch, just in case, with SG-1's luck, the bad guys finally found them and their touch of paradise.

Daniel was first, because he was dead to the world once asleep. Jack second, so he could swap with Daniel for the other half of the bed that he was sharing with Sam- everyone knew Daniel needed a good squishy patch of grass to sleep well. A bed was better. Teal'c was last because, of all four of them, he was the best 'absurdly early person'. It's a Jaffa thing. Sam was supposed to be last, but they knew no-one would wake her. They'd each take on an extra hour and not tell her. She'd worked hard the last few weeks to get the finishing touches on the particle beam generator, slaving away in that lab of hers. Jack had been there for every early rise, late night and snarky 'don't-talk-to-me, I'm-sleep-deprived' comment. Daniel and Teal'c didn't need to live with her to know she could do with a few extra hours of sleep.

So when she woke next morning in her old bed, she'd immediately been confused. Even more confused because the body lying haphazardly on the other side of the bed was not her fiancé. She loved Daniel to bits, but certainly not in a 'let's share a bed' kind of way. She quickly came back to her senses when she heard Jack and Teal'c talking in the kitchen, and had rolled out of bed, still dressed in BDU's.

Another thing she was still getting used to.

Jack had greeted her with his usual panache, and Teal'c had inclined his head. There was a comment about a space monkey and snoring somewhere in their greetings, but given she knew _exactly_ who sawed wood in their sleep, she didn't go there.

The two lovers planned to go to town and wanted to leave Teal'c to wake Daniel. Jack wanted to stay and watch. He was sad he didn't bring popcorn, and had mentioned something about Sam snuggling up to their sleeping friend just for extra kicks. He'd earned himself a glare and a suggestion that perhaps she should return the ring if he was so willing to hand her off to his friends, spoken just in time for Daniel to hear, hand scrubbing his eyes in the doorway.

It had been an interesting way to break the news of their nuptials, and not at all how they had planned.

They'd eventually made in into town, sans their resident expert on everything, who had to make some final adjustments to her set-up at the 'gate and send the message through that everything was ready and waiting.

She arrived in town not long after to announce that, after a final head- count and a onceover by the medical team, the refugees of yester-year would be coming through the 'gate that afternoon.

Daniel and a reluctant Teal'c went back to the caves for a few hours, while Sam and Jack managed to kill half the day catching up with friends.

Before long the ground was shaking, and the whole town ran as one to the site of the stargate. There were tears and cries of joy, and some children who were a little too young to remember the fire rain, and who would have to get used to the fact that these strangers were their parents, uncles, cousins. There were also a couple of new arrivals, some older than others, and Jack was shocked and amazed to find Karl crying. He'd never mentioned that he had a daughter, and apparently this daughter- who was no older than twenty- had gone and got married and was standing there, belly protruding, looking relieved and a little scared that her father was shedding a tear.

Karl, as only he can, seemed to completely miss the fact his only child was at least seven months pregnant, and embraced her fiercely, whispering all the while about how much he'd missed her and how happy he was for her to have found happiness. Jack and Sam could only share a grin. Matchmaker indeed.

Eventually the whole town made their way to the festival hall, and for the rest of the evening there was dancing, and singing, and talking, and Jack had forgotten how squishy the place was when there were three times the people. It was discovered that one young man- a boy who had been taken in by his aunt after his parents died- had decided to stay on the planet they'd been sent to. Apparently 'his heart belongs here now' and he was going to be a father. Jack again had to wonder what would have happened if Sam hadn't been with him while stranded. Would he have settled down? Would he have fallen in love with Laira, or even another woman? Would he _really _have been able to come home?

Sam's hand resting lightly on his shoulder in a rare show of public affection reaffirmed that he shouldn't ask these questions. He was happy, and these people were home safe, and he was going to get married at some point in the future.

There had been another round of drinks, and because they were guests, Sam and Jack felt it was alright for them to partake in the festive. Daniel had been warned away from the booze, but was already a little tipsy. Teal'c was sitting quietly, as only Teal'c can, just watching the people dance and sing.

Jack and Sam, after a few more drinks, had moved to the dance floor, and Jack had embraced her the way he used to, and Sam had sighed in contentment at being held by the man she loved. Jack made a mental note to take her dancing when they were back on Earth. He noticed she'd been looking a little tired, and he was glad he'd let her rest the night before after working such long hours. She seemed happier today. Still a little worn out, but happy.

Their old house was again occupied by its original residents, and Jack was sad to say goodbye to the place they'd called home, to a place that held so much meaning to the two of them. They spent the night on Laira's living room floor, all of them cramped together in a small space, and they decided to forgo the nightly monitoring routine. They'd all had too much to drink to stay fully alert anyway.

When it was time to go the next morning, SG-1 found it bittersweet. Jack and Sam were sad to be leaving so soon, but they promised to return again for the negotiations that had brought them to the planet in the first place. Laira made Jack promise that it would be _them_ who would return and he had assured them that SG-1 would be on that roster 'faster than a fat kid can eat a doughnut'. Of course, no-one knew what a doughnut was, but they understood that they'd be very fast.

They'd parted with one final wave and smile, and were glad to see that their friends waited until they'd gone before returning to the village.

Teal'c led the way down the ramp, followed by a very hung-over Daniel, the sounds of their General's voice welcoming them in the background. Jack was nearly to the bottom of the ramp when he saw Sam falter just next to him. He turned to her, a lingering grin still on his face. He took one look at Sam's pale face, her eyes wide, and her hand gripping the rail, before he immediately called for a medical team. Just as he reached out to her, she looked into his eyes and collapsed against him, limp.

Jack caught her, and lowered her gently to the ramp just as a gurney was rolled over. He couldn't answer the questions they were throwing at him- he didn't know if she'd been pale or short of breath, if she'd eaten anything she shouldn't or touched a toxic plant. Surely he'd have noticed something like that, or she'd have told him, or he'd seen a sign of _something_. They'd been on that planet for a year, and never once had she fallen ill- nothing that would make her faint. Nothing that would make her look so scared.

He couldn't speak as he followed the gurney down the corridor, and he barely even registered that Daniel was following and Teal'c seemed to have stayed behind to talk to Hammond. He didn't register the nurse telling him he couldn't go in. He didn't register the door had closed. He only saw her face, in the moment before she fell. He only saw her eyes, so lost it scared him. He only saw that she fell to him, trusting him to break her fall. Trusting him to catch her.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Dun dun duuuunnnn..._


	18. Diagnosis

_Hmmm... a few of you have speculated... and I was wondering if I should be predictable or go with something a little different... and then I realised that I'm an inder-bloody-vidual... Enjoy... *Mr. Burn fingers*_

Sam awoke to a quiet infirmary, and for a moment had to rethink why she was there in the first place. Then she remembered the queasy feeling in her stomach that hadn't let up the whole second day on the planet. And the feeling of light-headedness as she came through the gate. And, last but not least, she vaguely remembered thinking that she was going to faint, and trying to reach out to Jack to steady herself.

Well, obviously that didn't work.

Speaking of Jack, where is he?, she thought. She recognised one of the night nurses, and she registered that there was someone in the bed next to her. She couldn't see Janet, which meant it was probably very early in the morning. She felt the vague sting of an IV in her arm, and tilted her head to see that she was, in fact, on fluids. No pain medication, which was good- no sudden surgeries or expected side effects, then.

Sam looked again to see her room-mate, and was decidedly less shocked than she should have been to see her fiancé curled under a light blanket. He was changed into his pair of well-worn BDU pants and a black tee-shirt, both of which were his so-called 'on-base pyjamas'. Sam smiled.

Deciding she was far too tired to alert anyone that she was awake, Sam let the land of Nod take her once again, content to answer questions in the morning.

-0-0-0-0-

"Morning sleepy head", cooed Jack mockingly, stroking her arm.

"Morning", she mumbled, opening her eyes with a grin. "You stayed here last night"

"Shh shh shh, don't say that too loud, you'll blow my cover"

Sam grinned at him. It was just like him to somehow bribe the night nurse into letting him stay.

"Ah, you're awake", exclaimed Janet, pulling the curtain back a little.

"Apparently"

"Colonel"

"Doc. How's our girl?"

"A little dehydrated, slightly anaemic and has seen less sun than I would have liked, but otherwise she seems okay"

"So, why'd I faint?"

"Preliminary bloods seem to indicate a bacterial infection, probably from your mission to that jungle planet last week. If you had an open wound, it would have provided a perfect entry point. I remember you telling me you were feeling a little under the weather the other week, so that wouldn't have helped your natural immunity"

Sam nodded in confirmation, and Jack only slightly raised his eyebrows, obviously unaware that she'd talked to Janet, though he'd noticed himself that she'd been a bit flat lately.

"Anything she should do?" asked Jack.

"Well, you've been pushing yourself a little hard lately", Janet said to Sam, her eyes flicking to Jack, acknowledging the source of the question. "That, plus not taking care of yourself properly- eating right, sleeping at least eight hours, drinking plenty of water... it all adds up. The infection probably wouldn't have been much of a problem on its own, but you put it all together..."

Janet trailed off with an eyebrow raise. Sam nodded a little sheepishly. She knew she'd been pushing it lately, staying late and not saying 'no' to the opportunity to study yet another piece of technology. That, plus the stress of Kinsey and the general excitement of her upcoming nuptials had worn her out.

"Colonel, I'd like to have a few minutes alone with Sam, discuss a couple of things", said Janet, and something about the way she looked at him expectantly left no room for argument, even if they were engaged.

Once Jack had excused himself Janet turned back to Sam.

"Sam... is there... any chance you're pregnant?"

Sam's eyes went wide, and she gulped, and even though her immediate response would be to deny it, she was suddenly aware of one thing- she'd missed her last shot because of the rescue mission with her Dad to get SG-1. Her implant, she knew, was due to come out. And, last but not least, her and Jack had never seemed to worry about protection, because it had always been taken care of in other ways.

"I... don't know. It's _possible_. I wouldn't say it was _likely_"

Because surely she'd know something like that. Isn't that what happened? You just _knew_? Plus, the thought that she was pregnant, in itself, made her feel ill. That was not something she wanted to even consider at the moment.

"Okay, well... I'll run that test too, just between us, and let you know as soon as it comes back. I doubt the chances, but we still need to be certain"

Sam nodded, a little taken aback.

"Until then, I've got you on some light antibiotics and fluids, just to get you back in shape. And I want you to cut back your hours. You need to make sure you're getting all your dietary requirements, as well as a good night's sleep. Don't make me enlist the help of Colonel O'Neill" she added, giving a perfect impersonation of Teal'c in interrogation.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, well, you rest a while, then you should be right to go"

"Okay"

"_Home_", added Janet, giving another motherly look.

"_Okay_"

"I mean it"

"I will. Promise"

Jack pulled the curtain back and stood there grinning, having obviously heard the last little bits of their conversation.

"Make sure she does", said Janet, pointing her finger at Jack.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make chicken soup and everything", he said, and Sam got the feeling he was only half joking.

"Good. Good day", she said primly, departing with a swoosh of her lab-coat and a click of her heals.

"So... what'd Napoleon want?"

Sam grinned at his good-natured jib at her best friend.

"Wanted to discuss our sex-life", replied Sam, still not ready to talk seriously about children with Jack.

"Ugh, did you tell her to get her own and stop fishing in yours... and _mine_ for that matter... that's just wrong"

"Yes Jack", said Sam around a chuckle, his face showing serious repulsion at the thought of Janet knowing what happened in his bed. And her bed. And on the couch. And occasionally against a door or flat surface.

"Good, so, you're okay?"

"Good enough to get out of here once this round of antibiotics has gone through"

"Good. I might just go find Daniel and Teal'c, let them know we'll be out for the rest of the day. Maybe suggest a few days down-time"

"And Hammond?" asked Sam with a barely suppressed smirk.

"Oh! Right... yeah... him too"

Sam nodded, holding in a laugh.

"I'll be back soon"

"I'll be waiting"

Jack turned to leave, and then turned back. "Hey", he started in his usual boyish tone, eyes wide and childish grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay"

Sam smiled warmly, but he kept up the boyish facade, never one to get emotional when the stakes weren't so high. He turned to leave again, but spun around to face her again. "Hey"

"Yeah?" she asked with a grin.

He pointed to his eye. He circled his chest, just over his heart. He pointed to her. He grinned when he pinpointed the moment she understood.

'I love you too', she mouthed, pointing to her eye, then her chest, then to him, then holding up two fingers.

He was gone before they could linger or anyone could catch their intimate moment, and Sam was again reminded why she loved him so much. It was the little gestures. Forget daily roses and jewellery and a fancy car. They were nice once in a while to feel loved or special, or for a special treat. But, truthfully, she was quite content with his home-brand sign language in the middle of a military base.

-0-0-0-

_Next up- Janet talks with Sam, Jack thinks about certain things and Sam finally plucks up the courage to have _that_ conversation..._

_I know what some of you are thinking- you were so sure it would be something else cough*pregnancy*cough... but don't rule it out just yet... Or have you forgotten what Jack said to Jacob? *hint hint*_


	19. Awkward Conversations

_I know you were expecting something different (at least some of you were). Really, don't you know I'm a sap? Haven't I made that clear? *grin* _

_Not many reviews for the last chapter, which is fine, though a little worrying. Either you didn't like it, or it was nothing special, and don't get me wrong, your continued support has been unbelievable, but anything you have to say about a story or a chapter will be heard, whether it's good bad or indifferent. Please, without sounding desperate, let me know what you think. Your feed-back is my only source of review._

_Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, all mistakes are mine and mine alone._

-0-0-0-

"Sam. You ready?"

"Jack's here?"

"Yep. Your stead is ready, the carriage loaded. I don't want to see you here tomorrow. Give yourself at least a day to just chill"

"I wish I could..."

"What'd you mean?"

"I still have to talk to him about this, Janet", she replied, her eyes almost fearful. "We've never... and if I had've been..."

"But you weren't"

"I think I still need to talk with him. I can't keep this a secret"

"I think he'll understand, Sam"

"I know that. But... I think I need to see where he stands on the kids front, given..."

Janet nodded. She knew enough about her people to know about the Colonel's son, and the subsequent failure of a marriage that, by all accounts, was solid.

"Well... you'll be fine. I know it. As your doctor I know you're fine. As your friend, I'm telling you that no matter what, Jack loves you"

"Yeah... that's what I'm afraid of, Janet. I don't want this to cause a bigger problem later"

"Isn't that exactly why you're gonna talk to him?" asked Janet, trying to keep up with her friend's logic.

Sam nodded just as Jack came around the corner, a lazy grin on his face, hands in his pockets.

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"Good. We need to go to the store on the way home. God knows your fridge is seriously lacking in beer"

"And I think my cupboards would make Mother Hubbard proud at the moment"

"That too"

Sam sent Janet a final look before standing up and leading the way out the door, Jack's hand briefly touching the small of her back.

-0-0-0-

Sam closed the door behind her as she followed Jack into her house, his hands full of groceries that he refused to let her carry.

"So... what'd Frasier want yesterday? Other than to inquire about our sex-life... man, I'll never get used to sayin' that"

Sam smiled, but it was reserved and half-hearted, and as Jack lifted the bags onto the bench for unpacking he eyed her, trying to guess what had silenced her so effectively these last few hours.

"She, ah... you know, why don't we unpack, then I'll tell you?" said Sam, a false smile on her face, her hands desperately reaching into the bags for the cans they'd bought. She tended to steer clear of perishables in her line of work.

"Sam", he said softly, brow furrowed, his hands covering hers, stilling them. She sighed, and dropped her head to her chest before raising it again and tentatively meeting his gaze.

"She wanted to know... if it was possible... that I was pregnant"

Jack nodded a little, the implication obviously not hitting him just yet. "And did you tell her the chances of that were pretty small?"

"I wanted to-"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, his body going still.

"-but then I realised..."

"What?" he asked, and if she wasn't mistaken there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"... I missed my last shot because of the mission a few weeks ago..."

He didn't move, but she took his silence as an invitation to elaborate.

"When we came to rescue you... I was scheduled for my shot, but I missed the appointment because we were in deep-space"

Jack's eyes widened further, and he was looking a slightly mad, either at the possibility that she could have been pregnant or her lack of attention to this particular detail.

"I didn't even think about it because I always had the implant too... only, that's ready to come out...'

She was rushing, forcing the words out, and waiting for him to completely lose it. His brow was furrowed, but she was thankful that she could read him well enough to identify that it wasn't out of anger, but confusion. He was still deciding whether or not to be angry.

"It didn't even occur to me that it was a possibility until Janet suggested it... I suppose all the symptoms fit..."

She trailed off, her eyes shining with a mix of hope and regret. She should have been more careful. She should have payed more attention. God, what was she doing, ignoring _that_ of all things? They'd never discussed kids together, and she was pretty sure she needed to at least _talk_ to him about it, given his past, before she went and got herself knocked up.

"Are you saying...?"

"No! No, I'm not... no. I'm not pregnant"

"Oh thank God", breathed Jack. He looked up sharply, guiltily, waiting for her to hit him. "I mean..."

"It's okay. Why do you think I was so scared about telling you?" she said, a little more relieved now that he was acting like himself again.

"So, you're not..."

"I'm not pregnant. Janet ran the test yesterday, just to make sure. The only thing wrong with me is getting cleared up by the antibiotics Janet gave me"

Jack waited a beat. "Don't say stuff like that", he said with a grimace.

Sam's eyes went wide, confused. She was trying to keep up with his... oh! Sex plus antibiotics... right. She grinned at his joke, and he grinned back, proud that he had once again alleviated the tension.

"So... you're not mad?" she asked again.

"I'm not _mad_, God, no. I won't deny that I'm a little... relieved..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean"

They made quick work of the groceries, and just as she was putting the beer in the fridge Jack turned to her again from his place at the counter, one of said beers in his hand.

"Sam... we've never... you've never mentioned..."

"Kids?" she offered tentatively. "No. We haven't"

"Should we?"

"Should we have mentioned it before? Or should we mention it now?"

"Well, we are engaged. Something like that... it might be good to know before you _really_ agree to marry me"

"Are you saying... if I want kids?"

"Do you...?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder, but her nonchalance didn't fool him. "I guess... one day... yeah. I think... I think I would"

"But not now?"

"With politicians and a wedding, not to mention the fact we're on the frontlines of an intergalactic war, with the goa'uld still causing some serious problems? No. I think I'd like the state of affairs to be a little more stable. It wouldn't feel... _right_... bringing a child into that. Not yet"

"And when it is? Stable?"

"Then, I think I would", she answered honestly. She looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Would you?"

Jack met her gaze then dropped his eyes again, studying the tiles of her kitchen floor, absently picking the label of the beer. He was seriously considering his answer. She was honest with him, though he could tell she tried to tread lightly. The least he could do would be to give her an honest answer in return.

"I think..." he trailed off with a sigh, setting his beer on the bench behind him and scrubbing a hand over his face. "I'm scared, Sam", he said softly, his eyes meeting hers. "About kids. It scares me. The possibility..."

The possibility of being a father at his age. The possibility that they wouldn't be there to watch their child grow up because, let's face it, they stared death in the face every day and one day they might not get away. Worst of all, the possibility that he would have to bury another of his children. _That_ possibility was the one that would break him. To have to watch another miniature coffin get lowered into the ground... He sucked in a deep breath.

"I understand", she whispered, her hand resting over his arm, squeezing lightly. She didn't understand the pain of losing a child, but she could understand why that would cause him to go on a suicide mission- why it would take him so long to claw his way out of the bottle and find another reason to live, given the circumstances of Charlie's death.

"If you want kids, Sam, I would _never_ keep that from you. I would give you ten if you asked me to"

Sam's eyebrows met her hairline.

"But if, one day, you come home and tell me you're pregnant, please..."

"I won't take it personal if you run screaming", she said honestly with a soft smile. And she wouldn't.

Jack pulled her gently under his arm, running a hand up and down her back. "I would never run screaming", he said rather indignantly. "But... if I do... know that I'll come back. Always"

"I know. I know you at least that well", she said with a smile.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, then lightly on her lips. "Now, you should be resting"

Sam rolled her eyes at his mocking, and pulled away to go to the fridge. "Yes Mom", she muttered with a face. Jack took her upper arms and pointed her in the direction of the couch, giving her the lightest of pushes in the general direction.

"Go. Sit. I'll get the food"

"Fine. And for future reference, I am not a dog. And if you dare..."

"Sit. Stay" he said lowly, pointing at her.

"Asshole", she muttered, rolling her eyes and stomping to the couch to sit. She flicked the television on, and deliberately went past the hockey game, just to annoy him. Leaving on a chick-flick that was so damn sappy even she hated it, Sam felt him lay a blanket over her legs as he set a tray of food on her lap and claimed the space at the other end of the too-small couch. She sat her lags over his lap, finally looking at the food her had deposited in front of her.

"Chicken soup?!"

"Don't get too excited, it's from a can"

"Better be more than home-brand chicken soup", she muttered, taking a mouthful. And, just because the soup wasn't so bad and she was truly relaxed for the first time in weeks, she picked up the remote and flicked it back to the game for him. He squeezed her foot in appreciation, sipping his beer and settling further into the couch cushions. They'd barely scratched the surface when t he topic of children was concerned, but it was a start, and at least now they both knew where the other stood. Sam would never push Jack to talk to her about his son- it wasn't her place, and she didn't feel comfortable asking him to relive that pain. But she was glad he'd given her an honest answer- an answer with some depth. While she couldn't deny that she could easily see herself as a mother, she meant what she said. How could she come into work, leave her kid at the day-care centre then travel to the edge of the Crab Nebula with no idea if she and Jack were ever coming home again? How could she do that to her child when she knew what it was like to lose your mother?

Still... maybe... one day. When the time is right, and the bad guys gone... maybe... one day...


	20. Ask And You Shall Receive

_Over 100 reviews? You guys are truly amazing, thank you!_

_Another little one-shot that wormed its way into this reality I've created. I'll try and make it up by making the next chapter longer. _

_-0-0-0-_

She's lying on the couch when he returns from his place with a duffle, and in the hour that he's been gone she's come to realise one thing. It's not about 'ask and you shall receive'. In fact, if she's being honest, it's the complete opposite. It's about not expecting anything at all. About being so unburdened, so without obligation, that it's almost too light- almost too _free._ Like they ought to be demanding more of you. Like there should be more tying you down. More connecting threads. More promises. More weight.

Yet, for no other reason than you feel an undeniable pull, an attraction you can't ignore that tugs at you, you feel like giving a little piece of yourself away every day, as though you owe them something but can't figure out which piece is the best with which to repay them. And in return, because somehow the other person feels the same, you end up getting something back in return. Sometimes it's the same quantity- if there's such a thing as _measuring_ these things- or perhaps it's something that's seen as having equal value. A kiss, because he shouted you dinner. A slow dance because, even though you are perfectly capable of defending your honour at a bar, he was one step behind you, letting you know he had your back should you need it.

Sometimes the portion that you give them or show them is completely random, and unexpected, and a little bit irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, but nice to know anyway. He likes to know that the entire second grade she liked a boy named Tom, but he won't bother to dwell on the fact her neighbour across the street is a Thomas.

Sometimes you add a little bit to the proverbial puzzle that's a little more important, like that one piece that's been missing from the cluster in the top corner, leaving the cat's ear without a tip. The puzzle is still incomplete, but at least that corner is finished, and the ear doesn't look quite so... deficient. Like the fact that she completely hates the idea, if not the practice, of Mother's day and Father's day because she sees it as negating all the work our parents do on the other 364 days of the year. Still, he thinks this particular fact is just an indication of the cold reality that the one parent she _wanted_ to celebrate left too soon and the other was never really around to receive those cards until it was too late. It's another oddity about her that makes her unique, and maybe in a strange way she's actually complimenting her father for at least doing his best, whether or not it was good enough.

Then, there are those facts which, at the time seem unimportant, and you almost forget them, until one day another piece is added, and you realise that the seemingly insignificant are in fact the universally essential. Like the time you brought her flowers, gift-wrapped with a card, and it wasn't Valentine 's Day, and though she smiled and thanked you, you knew something was wrong. Then she tells you weeks later, when the flowers are long-wilted and completely forgotten, that every time Jonas brought her flowers, it was to try and make up for another 'outburst', another 'incident' or occasionally another 'she meant nothing to me'. And you make a mental note to never again buy pre-cut, gift-wrapped flowers from a store when she loves the roses growing in your backyard that are free and a little imperfect.

That's when you realise that every memory, every opinion, every observation means _something_, and while you can't be expected to remember every single one, you find you always remember the ones that matter, because again, it's about the give and take, and you don't even know you're doing it, but you don't want to give the wrong thing.

That's when you can tell that they truly care. That's when everything falls away, and you realise that there is a reason this is so light, so simple, so _easy._ Because they're willing to make the effort. And, despite anything else that might have happened or will happen, you're willing to return it ten-fold. Which makes it perfectly acceptable for him to walk in the door with a dozen roses in his hand, so long as they are the white ones growing in his garden, wrapped in yesterday's newspaper, a few errant thorns ripping their confines in a symbolic gesture that while not everything is perfect, everything can be _right_.


	21. Bare Your Crosses

_Sorry for the wait, folks, been busy busy busy..._

_Okay, we've come to a crossroad. I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of this story. Now, before you get your knickers in a knot, I'll be working on the next instalment as soon as possible, so don't fret. _

_Hope you enjoy. As always, please let me know what you think... last chance for this one! =D_

_-0-0-0-_

"So anyway, you go down the street for a bit then turn left, then take the third right... or maybe it's the fourth... whatever... you'll come to this general store- can't miss it, big ice-cream sign out the front. So, across the street from that there's a little church. My aunt's place was the house next to the house next to the church"

Daniel yawned, Sam rolled her eyes for the millionth time, and Teal'c looked more bored than any man has ever looked before. If that looked any different to his usual stony mask. Jack, on the other hand, had found a great way to entertain himself for the four hours that it took to walk from the gate to the village- kill them all slowly with tales of his insane and elderly family members who either lived in the middle of nowhere or next to a house next to a church... in the middle of nowhere.

The sad thing was, Sam knew that most of these stories were true. The unfortunate thing for her was that she had already heard them... a million and one times.

"How many more of these are there?" muttered Daniel to Sam, their fearless leader too caught up in his private game to notice.

"Have we heard the one about Phyllis and her pet budgie?"

"Nope"

"Then we're about a third of the way through his catalogue"

And the way she said it made Daniel smirk, because clearly she had heard these in the time they had been stranded and they were even more fun now.

"You're not joking"

"Not even in the slightest"

"Well... could you pretend... for me?"

"Sure", she said, putting a fake smile on her face that was blatantly mocking him. "Yes, Daniel, we're almost finished the stories. Not long to the village now. Just over that ridge. We've even got s'mores for the campfire". She dropped the mask. "Happy?"

"Nope. You're welcome to try again though"

"I don't think I have the energy to bet that bubbly today"

"Did you just say 'bubbly'?"

"Yeah, so?"

"No, nothing, no reason. Just didn't figure you for the 'bubbly' type. Sam in a cheerleader outfit-"

"_Don't_ even go there"

"Go where?" asked Jack, having noticed his team were no longer listening to him.

"Sam in a cheerleading outfit"

"Oh, we have _got_ to see that"

"In your dreams. And _don't_ say _anything_", she added, seeing the retort form on his tongue. "I will _not_"

"And again with the references to your sex life. Guys, I really, _seriously_, in all honesty, don't need to know!"

"But Daniel, sharing is caring"

"Care less", he muttered cynically. "Isn't this good enough? Can't we just sit for a while?"

They looked around their space, then at the sky that was very quickly getting dark, then at the small but ominous mountain that was separating them from the village.

"Here's good", said Jack, dumping his pack.

"Oh thank God", exclaimed Sam. She dumped her pack next to Daniel's, and they made quick work of the tents while Teal'c and Jack did their usual perimeter check. Once they were settled they lit a fire, just in time to see the sun fall behind the mountain. Soon they were warm, fed and tired, ready to have a good night's sleep.

"So, you guys made any head-way with the wedding plans? It's already been two months since you proposed", said Daniel. Teal'c inclined his head, indicating that he too was curious. It was almost Christmas, and they hadn't heard anything new. Jack and Sam shared a look.

"We've got a few ideas", said Jack.

"Oh? Tell"

"We were thinking of making it after the New Year, probably earlier rather than later. We'll probably have it at Jack's place"

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not really all that religious and I'd like to keep it just between people we actually care about. Any place too open, even somewhere like the Military Academy Chapel... kinda gives it away", explained Sam, and she didn't need to spell out their other problems. 'So, Major, how'd you two meet?' 'Well, see, I'm on his team'. Not a particularly comfortable conversation topic for anyone outside their immediate group of friends. Even with the so-called 'equal opportunity policies' within the Air Force- or any military group- there was still a prejudice that Sam had rallied against her whole life. She didn't need the aggravation of condescending looks and whispers behind hands, especially on her wedding day, and especially from people she barely knew.

"So, where will you two live?"

Sam and Jack shared a look. It was a question they were yet to resolve themselves. Sam wanted to keep her house- a house that had been her father's before the blending. Plus hers was closer to the base. But Jack's house had a bigger yard, two extra bedrooms, his rooftop and just more space in general. In thinking long-term, his place was a better set up. They'd briefly considered selling and buying again together, but that was ruled out.

"We don't know yet"

"Wasn't your house your Dad's?"

"Yeah. I don't want to sell it. Maybe I'll rent it out. Maybe just keep it for Cassie or something. A few years and she'll be looking at college..."

"She's fourteen", said Jack, giving her a look.

"I know that. Only a few more years and she'll be at college", said pointedly, reminding him how quick four years could go- how independent Cassie was, even now.

"What bout Jack's place?" asked Daniel.

"I don't mind moving", said Jack, and though Sam could tell it wasn't completely true, she knew he'd do it if she asked.

"I like your place. It's... you"

Jack nodded. That was why he'd bought the house in the first place.

"So, you live in Jack's and rent out your Dad's until Cassie can take it over"

"I guess"

"Only if you want to", added Jack.

"No. Daniel's right. I think it's time we relocated to just one house. I mean, we can't exactly be ferrying between two places once we're married"

"We could if you wanted to"

"That's very sweet", she said with an incredulous eyebrow raise. "But we both know how long that will last"'

Jack nodded. He knew. He just wanted to keep their options open.

"Hey. I just thought of something", said Daniel with a look of dawning realisation.

"What?"

"_I_ could rent your place"

Sam gave him a look. Jack gave a grin.

"No, seriously, Sam, think about it. My lease is about up, I don't like my landlord anyway, you need someone in the house who you know won't wreck it, and I half live on base as it is, so you can pretty much leave most of your stuff there- you know, the stuff you won't take with you, of course. Furniture and things..."

Sam looked at him, but wasn't really seeing him. She was working it out in her head. If Daniel moved in it would break the cardinal rule of business- don't mix work and family. But then, hadn't she kind of blown that theory to hell as it was? And, for all his apparent disorganisation, Daniel's apartment was always at least clean. She knew she could trust him. Plus, that way he'd be closer to base, which would make it easier for him, and he'd have more space for all his nick-knacks he collected.

"I... guess..."

"You don't have to decide now. But it just gives you another option"

"Thanks. I'll think about it", she said sincerely.

"Okay"

Jack just knew she didn't need much convincing. She'd do it for Daniel.

-0-0-0-

They arrived back at the SGC the next day without issue, only to stop short in a line across the ramp. Senator Kinsey was standing at the bottom of the ramp, General Hammond next to him, and four armed guards behind them looking as though they wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Colonel, welcome home"

"What do you _want_, Kinsey?" replied Jack without preamble. "I thought it was made crystal clear to you that the integrity of this base is far more solid than your morals"

Kinsey's expression darkened and he gestured to the guards, who very reluctantly walked up the ramp to take their weapons.

"I'll have you know, Colonel, that complete cooperation would be in your best interests, given the situation you find yourself in"

Jack glared, and from beside him Sam frowned. Daniel and Teal'c were looking less than pleased.

"And what situation would that be?" he asked with no respect.

"The NID, has seen fit to question the effective operation of a military team whose only two military officers are engaged in..."

"Nope, you got it. _Engaged_", said Jack, his tone far more biting than mocking.

Kinsey once again looked furious at having lost the upper hand in the pissing contest.

"Well frankly, that's worse. It is now a proven state of fact that there can be very little merit placed on your assumption that you two can remain impartial. You will submit yourselves for questioning immediately or be court-martialled for your offence"

"You can't do that", said Jack, looking at Hammond briefly. Hadn't their General guaranteed their security?

"I'll have you know, Colonel, that there are a great _many_ things I can do, and you would do good to remind yourself who it is you are talking to", replied Kinsey lowly. "As for the supposed amnesty the President has granted you, need I remind you that the NID is the _civilian_ overseer of this operation, and is well within its rights to question the _military_ operations of this facility?"

"You know Kinsey, you are a piece of work", said Jack menacingly as the guards escorted SG-1 out of the gate room, presumably to their own cells.

"No more than you, Colonel, no more than you", he said, giving Sam a look out of the corner of his eye. She was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming urge to hit something.

Hammond gave a look of deep regret to Teal'c as he was lead away, and Teal'c inclined his head. Daniel saw the little exchange and couldn't help but feel sorry for Hammond. Clearly he'd been fighting a battle behind the scenes in defence of SG-1, and when the President stuck to his guns, Kinsey had gone to the second-biggest fish in the sea. It was a low blow, but Daniel couldn't deny the Senator had some political smarts, even if it wasn't for a good cause.

-0-0-0-

"So, Doctor..."

"It's Major", said Sam icily.

"Are you not a Doctor?" he replied mockingly.

"While I am on a military base, serving in a military capacity, it is only proper for you to refer to me by my rank, not my salutation"

Kinsey looked as though he wanted to be catty in his reply, but he held back. Sam gave him a smug look.

"So... _Major_... you have failed to terminate your illicit affair with your commanding officer?"

Sam bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

"Our relationship was never illicit, and we were ever required to end it, unless you didn't hear- the President himself knew of the situation and didn't say anything. But then, you already knew that"

"Hmm. I wonder, though, how many other female officers have used their assets to gain favour"

"Go to hell", she bit, and she couldn't bring herself to care about any reprimand he might dish out- it was just too damn satisfying to say the words.

"So, Major", started Kinsey, obviously changing topics to try to confuse her. Didn't he know she'd been tortured by goa'uld and had given up less?

"Major, when did your aff- ...sorry, relationship... start?"

Sam again took a moment to compose herself before answering. "It began seven months before we got back to Earth from the planet Edora, where we had been stranded"

"Only four months after getting there?" he asked, clearly not expecting an answer.

Sam glared daggers, but said nothing.

"And who was the one to initiate the relationship?"

Sam knew where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit.

"It was a mutual decision"

"But surely someone made the first move?"

"There were a number of steps before the act itself", she said dangerously, suggestively. If he wanted to know details, she'd give his conservative, up-tight ass details, right down to the last scream of pleasure. But she'd never, ever give him the noose with which to hang them both.

"Yes, but who initiated the relationship?" he asked again, clearly getting frustrated.

"We both did"

"Who started it?" he all but roared in her face.

"You keep asking the same question, Senator, and you're gonna keep getting the same answer"

She would never say outright that Jack was technically the one to initiate the first kiss- she knew what that could be made to look like by the wrong people. But then, she also wasn't going to say that she had allowed Jack to, albeit unintentionally, see her half naked either. That could also be made to look bad. It was the burden of being in a fairly innocent relationship- neither of them was to 'blame', but they both allowed the line to crawl up on them, until there really was no line left anymore and they were lying there the morning after.

-0-0-0-

"So, Colonel, you failed to end the relationship?"

"I was never told I had to", said Jack, clearly bored. Bring out the big guns, Kinsey, or go home.

"But surely, for your team to function properly, you can see the benefit of having one of you taken off the team?"

Jack didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"Answer me"

And despite his demand, Jack only sat there, a smug little grin on his face hiding any worry he was feeling.

"Colonel, you risk the very real possibility of being court-martialled for your actions. Taking advantage of a junior officer? How unbecoming"

Jack again didn't say anything. He knew that Sam would never have said anything to confirm or deny any details regarding their relationship. Kinsey had nothing to go on- even the regulations had been waived by the President himself. What was he going to do, go against his Commander-In-Chief? Jack only grinned at the thought of Kinsey being put on trial for treason. The Senator didn't like the idea of Jack finding any amusement in this situation.

"Is that an admission of guilt I see? Are you admitting to taking advantage of Major Carter while stranded on this planet Edora?"

Kinsey was goading him, and despite his overwhelming urge to set the record straight with his fists, Jack only sat there, motionless. This was not his first barbeque.

"Colonel, I will find the evidence I need. Don't you worry about that", he said bitterly, walking to the door.

"Hey Kinsey... bite my ass"

And, because he could, Jack chuckled at the livid look Kinsey shot his way before walking out the door. The guy had nothing, and Jack knew it.

-0-0-0-

"Colonel, Major"

Jack and Sam walked together to Hammond's office almost a day later, and their General greeted them with a mixture of pride and worry. Questioning had finally been terminated when it became clear that there were no cracks in SG-1 to exploit.

"General", acknowledged Jack. "Any news?"

"None. As far as I know Kinsey is trying to keep this away from the President and make sure it remains the NID's investigation"

"Surely you can call the President and let him know"

"I have. He says he cannot do anything to impede an NID investigation if they have just cause. This is the exact reason they exist, he says"

"So basically his hands are tied and we're sitting ducks until the NID bow to Kinsey's wishes?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any say in the matter, Colonel. I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Kinsey is a two-faced pain in the ass"

Hammond gave him a warning look, but didn't say anything. Jack didn't even try to look guilty.

"General?" started Sam tentatively.

"Major?"

"Sir..." She looked at Jack for a moment before turning back to Hammond. "I think it's time for option B, Sir"

"And what would option B be, Major?"

Jack was looking at her as though he really wanted to say something, but the quiet conviction in her manner told him they would discuss this later.

"Reassigning me, Sir"

Hammond and Jack both turned to her fully, both looking as though they wanted to protest.

"Sir, as long as both of us are official members of SG-1, the NID and Kinsey will be hunting us. We both know that one of us has to move eventually, and frankly Sir, Colonel O'Neill is irreplaceable as SG-1's leader. Its' gonna have to be me, Sir"

"Sam..." started Jack, only to be cut off by Hammond.

"Major, I don't see how that's necessary just yet"

"Sir, I don't want to delay the inevitable. You know what Kinsey is like- he'll never let this go. Sir, you know I will follow your orders to the letter, but I think the only way we can avoid this is if I get officially reassigned to the labs, or even another SG team"

"Major, you are as invaluable to the team as the rest of us", said Jack, coming from a completely professional angle. "We should consider..."

"With all due respect, Sir, we both know how this is going to go", she said to Jack. "General, I respectfully request permission to be reassigned to the labs of the SGC, and to work alongside SG-1 in scientific research capacity"

"Major, are you sure..." started Hammond, his eyes flicking to Jack.

"It's alright Sir", she said in response, her gaze never leaving Jack's. "I know what I'm doing"

"Very well. I can't stop you from requesting a change in assignment, and given the team's history, I accept the proposal to keep you on SG-1 as the liaising scientist. You will report to Head of Labs, however you will be expected to follow Colonel O'Neill's every order as a higher ranking officer than yourself. Understood?"

"Yes Sir", she replied, half smiling.

"Sam..."

She turned and looked at Jack, who looked half worried, half pissed off and more than a little confused.

"This way neither one of us is forced into anything..."

Retirement, and they both knew it.

"And SG-1 remains a team"

Because I know you don't want to lose me, and I don't want to lose you guys either.

"Colonel. Are you prepared to accept these changes?"

Jack never looked away from Sam, still feeling a little put out that she didn't wait to talk to him about it first. But he knew why she was doing this, and he knew she was right- until one of them was punished, probably him, Kinsey would never leave them alone. Until that ring was on their fingers and a marriage certificate signed, they would not be safe from an investigation.

"Yeah"

And despite the fact he was answering Hammond's question, Sam nodded her thanks. A promise. They'd talk privately.

"I'll get the ball rolling, then. You're dismissed", said Hammond gently.

"Thank you Sir", replied Jack, turning and acknowledging him quickly. Sam nodded too, before following Jack out the door wordlessly.

They walked silently to her lab- a safe, neutral room away from eavesdroppers but still monitored by a camera. No need to draw attention to themselves. Jack spun around as soon as Sam closed the door.

"Were you even going to talk to me before going to Hammond?"

"Are we really going to do this here?"

"Sam, this is huge. You requested reassignment..."

"Jack, please, for once just accept that I made a choice- a choice for the both of us. This is the only way to keep things the way they've always been and you know it. Unless you want me to retire instead?"

"God, _no_, how could you even...?"

"Well, that's our only other option. Kinsey is out for our heads- _you_ most of all. Don't tell me things will work out any other way, we both know that's bull. At least this way SG-1 stays together and you and I are technically out of the same chain of command. We're untouchable then"

"Sam", he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. She took hold of his hands and lowered them from his face, cameras be damned. She held his eyes sincerely, willing him to believe her.

"I want this"

She squeezed his hands in her own.

"And if me being reassigned means I get to keep _this_... I'll take it. I told you before- labs just means I may have to stay back and work on my toys once in a while if they need me. That's it"

"We both know how much you love your toys", he said with a rueful grin.

"I do"

"And if you need to stay behind once in a while, do your sciency thing, then... so be it"

"Won't be the first time I've stayed back", she pointed out.

"Right"

"So... we're okay?"

"Only if you're okay with this"

"You know I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't okay with it. Granted, it's not the best option, but it's the lesser of two evils. I'll take it"

"Okay", he said, pulling her into a hug. She returned it with a smile. "I'm just sorry we have to do anything"

"Yeah. Me too"

"I want you to know... I love you"

"I know. I know you do. I love you. That's why I did this Jack. I love you, and I don't want some asshole politician to try and take that away from us"

Jack hugged her a little tighter before pulling back, mindful of the setting.

"We'll talk tonight", he said from the doorway.

"Right"

She turned back to her latest doohickey and he grinned, watching the way her attention was immediately caught by the shiny thing sitting on her desk. She'd love the labs- love the toys and the technology and the opportunity to stretch her academic wings after so long on the front lines. And she was right- it was the best way to protect their way of life.

Jack strolled down the corridor, his hands in his pockets, clearly lost in thought. In the last 24 hours they'd made some huge life decisions. First, Sam was going to move in with him after months of shuttling between their two houses. He was almost certain Daniel would take over her place. They were going to get married in his backyard- he grinned at that, and got the mental image of one of their alien friends officiating. Sam had been reassigned so that they could be together without contest. What else could life possibly throw at them?

He'd regret asking that question later.

-0-0-0- The End-0-0-0-

_And that, folks, is the end of I Walk The Line. Keep an eye out for the next story in the saga._

_Preview:_

_Weaveth Steadily_

It's been a year and a half since that fateful day on Edora, when a falling sky brought together two people who never should have fallen in love in the first place. They've been there for each other through thick and thin; alien bad guys and even some enemies on home soil. It seems that nothing can prove to be too much for the dynamic duo.

But when their personal lives are just starting to get on track, they are faced with more and more challenges, each one more trying than the last. Allies need their help, friends cause them trouble and, as always, they have a job to do- an unbeatable enemy to defeat. And let's not forget those close to home who want nothing more than to destroy the very thing they fight so hard to preserve.

How can they be expected to juggle it all? What will be sacrificed? What will be salvaged?

For Jack and Sam it's been a struggle to get to the place they're at. Professionally, they dodge bullets. Personally, they walk a tight wire.

Somewhere between hope and destruction they live a double life.

How long can they expect it to last before the house of cards tumbles?

Can love really conquer all, or is the price just too high to pay?

But, for this, would you pay it anyway?


End file.
